


Shitty Newsies one-shots

by NoName20031



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, this does also stand on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 77,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoName20031/pseuds/NoName20031
Summary: I wrote these one-shots on wattpad (also NoName20031).I try to have a equal amount of angst and fluff, but there is a high chance that there will be more angst since I'm more capable of writing that.Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters.
Relationships: Crutchie/David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Elmer (Newsies)/Racetrack Higgins, Elmer (newsies)/OC, Jack Kelly & Romeo (Newsies), Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies)/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Elmer (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, elmer (newsies) & jack kelly, elmer (newsies)/buttons
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39





	1. Rain before sunshine || Javid

It was evening and Davey was sitting on the couch with a book when Jack walked in. His face was red with either anger or just because he was cold. It had been snowing for two days now.   
"Hey cowboy." He greeted Jack with a smile, which soon faltered. Jack looked furious at him.   
"What the hell, Dave!" Jack started yelling while walking toward the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Davey stood up and followed him.   
"What did I do?" Davey asked while he leaned against the wall with crossed arms.   
"Well I don't know, maybe you just forgot about the fact that we had a date night." Jack commented beginning with sarcasm and ending with just pure anger. "I waited an hour at the restaurant!"  
"O my god Jack, I'm so so sorry." Davey looked shocked at his boyfriend. "I didn't mean to..." but Jack walked past him before he could say anything else. Davey was frozen on the spot. He heard a door slam and he knew he would be sleeping on the couch tonight if he didn't act fast. That's why he walked upstairs taking two steps at the time. He opened the door to the bedroom softly before walking in. There was a soft sobbing noise behind their bed. Davey walked around the bed and saw Jack sitting with his knees pulled up and his head in his arms. He slipped down next to Jack and put one arm around the sobbing boy.   
"I'm so sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have forgotten." Davey said as he laid his head on Jack's shoulder.   
"It's okay..." Jack's quiet voice was just above a whisper. "I don- don't blame you for forgetting. Hell, I have forgotten it in the past." Davey wrapped his other arm around the still sobbing boy too.   
"Hey... hey. Jackie what's the matter?" Davey was worried. If Jack wasn't mad at him... then why was he crying?   
"T- They were beatin' a-and..." Jack's breath quickened as he trailed of. He buried his head further into his arms.   
"Breath, Jack." Davey whispered in his ear. Jack complied at the best that he could.  
"They we- were kicking Elmer in an alleyway be-because of his relationship with the boys. I- I tried to stop them, but those d- damn Delanceys kept going. It wasn't befo- before Elmer was unconscious tha- that they stopped." There were still tears escaping his eyes, but his breathing had almost become normal again.  
"Where is Elmer now?" Davey asked Jack. His arms were still around the crying boy. It was an understatement to say he was shocked. He was straight out furious, but he knew that he had to stay calm for Jack's sake.   
"I brou- brought him home. Race s- said he would text me if he wakes." Davey was a little more at ease knowing that their friend was now save.  
"Did they hurt you?" Davey asked Jack. He feared for the answer, but knew that he was thinking the right thing when Jack's body tensed. He nodded in his arms, but didn't do anything else.  
"Can you show me?" Davey asked softly while removing his arms from the slightly shaking form. Jack looked up at Davey. His once bright eyes were now full of tears. Jack reached out to Davey and Davey helped him up carefully. Jack tried to pull of his shirt, but he hissed and stopped right away. Davey took the matters in his own hands and lifted the shirt carefully. There were bruises and small cuts all over his body.   
"O Jackie." Davey let out with a sigh while pulling the shirt over the boy's head. They only reaction he got were hisses from the pain. Davey grabbed Jack's hand and led him out to the bathroom. Jack sat on the toilet with his shoulders down. It looked like he just wanted to crumble in on himself, but was stopped by an invisible force. Davey took the first-aid kit that was in the cabinet and began to clean the wounds. Jack hissed and more tears escaped his face.  
"I know it hurts. How about we get some sleep when this is all clean?" Jack just nodded in response. 

It took him half an hour to clean all wounds. He stood up and wrapped his arms around the small form of his boyfriend. He pressed a soft kiss in his hair and just stood there for a minute. When he pulled away he saw Jack fast asleep against him. He smiled at the now peaceful looking boy and wrapped his arms under Jack. He carried him bridal style to the bed and laid him down. He laid down besides his boyfriend without bothering to change into his pajamas. Jack curled into Davey's side and Davey wrapped a protective arm around his boyfriend. He kissed the boys head once more before shifting into a more comfortable position, but he still kept Jack close to him.   
"I love you." Jack mumbled into Davey's side almost inaudible.   
"I love you too." Davey said while tightening his grip one last time before falling asleep.


	2. Fighting like a married couple || Spralmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one-shot: Elmer's father had left him, his mother and his younger siblings after a fight with his mother. He would occasionally hit her before he left. The boys know about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been randomly chosen by Siri. This means another Angst chapter, but I promise that I will have a nice fluff chapter planed for the next one.
> 
> ~ F

Dinner. It should be one of the most happiest moments of the day all four boys could think of. They would sit together and laugh, but not this night. 

It had all started well. Race had made lasagna and all of them were sitting in a comfortable silence. At least that is what Elmer and Race thought. Both Albert and Spot were glaring at each other.   
"O cut it, Conlon!" Albert snapped at Spot.   
"You cut it!" he snapped back. Elmer and Race looked up with wide eyes. All of the boys stopped eating.  
"Guys?" Race asked, but both of the boys ignored him.  
"You should let us help damnit!" Spot yelled at Albert.  
"If I needed your help I would've asked for it!" Albert yelled just as hard back. Elmer could see it in front of him. Those who he loved fighting over something he didn't understand. Meaningless words filled his head, but as hard as he tried he couldn't understand them.   
"How long has it been going on? A few months? Those idiots need some soaking!" Spot spat.   
"You keep your ass out of this one! It isn't your damn fight. It's mine and no one else's." Albert stood up and wanted to walk away, but a hand on his shoulder made him turn. Spot stood there with a softer look in his eyes.   
"Why didn't you just come talk to us?" he asked more quiet this time.   
"Because I can handle myself!" Albert was still yelling.

Tears were filling Elmer's eyes and his vision was blurry. Race had noticed the heavy breathing that come from his left and turned to look.   
"Shit." He muttered softly. "Ellie. I need you to breath with me." Race placed his hand on Elmer's but the boy flinched away at the touch.  
"Guys! Shut up!" Race joined the yelling. It may not have been the smartest thing to do, because Elmer stood up and sprinted out of the room to their room and locked the door. 

"You can't handle yourself!" Spot yelled at Albert. They both hadn't heard Race or Elmer, because they were to busy fighting. "I'm done with the fact that you come back home all bruised and trying to hide the pain!"  
"Wait what?" Race was now really confused. He forgot about his other boyfriend for a moment and joined the discussion.   
"He's been beaten by some boys for a few months now, because he is with us, but he didn't tell us. I found out, because I saw him in the bathroom once." Spot explained.   
"Albie, why didn't you tell us?" Race asked softly with a worried look on his face.   
"I didn't want to drag you into this." Albert answered. He had calmed down by now and was staring at his shoes.  
"Albert, I need you to promise me that you let us help." Spot said. His voice was soft again since non of the boys were shouting anymore.   
"Yeah babe, we all want to help you. We're there for you. Me, spot and El- SHIT!" Race turned around quickly to find a chair laying on the ground. There were sobs coming from upstairs and they all knew that they had messed up.   
"Shit." Both Albert and Spot mumbled before sprinting up the stairs. 

_"Look what you made him! He's pathetic!"_ His father's words ran through his head. He could see his father standing over his mother. He dreaded the moment that had now come. With one swift movement his father hit his mother right in the face which made her fall to the ground.  
 _"NO!"_ He had yelled at his father. He had ran to his mother in the past to protect her, but now... he was frozen in his place with his back against the wall in the corner of the room.

Race opened the door slowly. They were all afraid of what they would find. They could see his crying form in the corner of the room, his hands were wrapped over his head and his knees were pulled up so they couldn't see his face. The three boys approached him slowly, but stopped as soon as Elmer started to try to back up further in the corner. Race motioned for the other two boys to stay where they were as he slowly walked closer to the crying boy. Both Albert and Spot were hurt that Elmer didn't move away when Race came, because they both knew that it was them that Elmer tried to get away from.   
"Hey Ellie. It's me. It's Race." Race reached out a hand, but didn't touch him yet. "Can I touch you?" He waited a few seconds before there was a small nod. His hand moved to the boys knee and as soon as he saw that he didn't react, he pulled him in for a hug. Elmer now clung to Race like he was the only thing keeping him on this world.   
"Ssssh. It's alright. He isn't here and he isn't going to hurt your mum, siblings or you." Race whispered. All the boys were already aware from what was happening. They had that talk somewhere in the beginning of their relationship with Elmer.   
"I got you, baby, I got you." Race's shirt was now wet because of the tears that had fallen from Elmer's eyes. 

It took them five minutes before Elmer had left his past behind and had come back to the real world.  
"Race?" the gravelly voice came from Elmer. Race looked at the boy in his arms and let a small smile slip on his face.  
"Yes baby?"  
"'m sorry." He said soft, but loud enough for all three of his boyfriends to hear.   
"No, El, we are so sorry." Spot said. There had been a tear on his face, but it was probably swept away a while ago.  
"We weren't thinking about you, but we should have." Albert added.  
"It's okay." Elmer said. He really wanted to smile at the boys, but didn't have the energy.  
"Can we cuddle on the couch?" Elmer asked. He was tired, but he just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriends and feel safe.  
"Of course we can." Spot smiled slightly. Race carried Elmer down the stairs, because the boy was obviously to tired. Albert grabbed a blanket on the way and wrapped it around Elmer and Race before they had even gotten to the couch. Race sat in the middle with Elmer sitting on top of him. Spot was to their right and Albert was on their left. As soon as they were all settled Elmer placed his feet on Alberts legs and laid his head on Spot's chest. He intertwined his hands with Race's. It took him not long before he was asleep peacefully. The three boyfriends looked at him with smiles on their faces and they too drifted of to sleep after a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Elmer, but I have this weird obsession with seeing my beloved characters hurt... I don't think it's healthy...
> 
> ~ F


	3. Gamenight || jackxdaveyxcrutchie, spralbert, elmerxbuttons, spromeo and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise that this will be a happy fanfic. It may mention some not that happy things, but that's it.
> 
> ~ F

"Albert! Hurry up we're gonna be late!" Spot yelled from the bottom of the stairs.   
"I'm coming!" Albert yelled back as he stumbled down the stairs. He looked up to his two boyfriends to find them laughing. "What's so funny?" He was confused.  
"Baby," Race began through his laughter. "your shirt is the wrong way around." Albert looked down and saw that he was right. He muttered some curses while taking his shirt of and putting it back on, this time the right way.   
"Why don't you just keep your shirt off. I like it that way better." Race grinned at his boyfriend. Spot nodded in agreement, but stayed silent.   
"Stay dreaming, baby." Albert chuckled. "We should go." He grabbed the car key and headed out of the apartment with his two boyfriends on his heals.

~

"Are you sure you want to go?" a worried Buttons asked his boyfriend.   
"Yeah, I feel like I haven't seen them in ages." Elmer, who had just recovered from another panic attack, answered.   
"Just promise me we go if it get's too much for you."   
"I promise." Elmer leaned in for a quick kiss before standing up and grabbing his and his boyfriends coat.   
"If we lose a game of 'thirty seconds' I'm blaming you." Buttons grabbed the keys to their apartment and they started their walk to Specs' and Romeo's house.

~ 

Jack, Crutchie and Davey stood in front of the door that let to the small apartment they had agreed to meet up with everyone. Davey knocked on the door and it took Specs only a few seconds to open the door.   
"Hey guys! Come in. You three are the last ones to arrive so we can begin this awesome game night right away." Specs was obviously excited. They all sat down in the big circle that had formed on the floor.   
"Don't you guys know the concept of chairs and couches anymore?" Davey asked as he sat down besides his sister.   
"Davey, you of all people should know that it's more fun to sit on the ground together." Sarah stated as she elbowed him in his side. Davey looked around to see who had come. It was him, Crutchie, Jack, Race, Spot, Albert, Blink, Mush, Katherine and Sarah and of course the hosts Specs and Romeo.   
"Lets begin!" Mush was really exited.

There were snacks all over the ground and all of them attacked while getting ready for the first game.  
"It's thirty seconds time!" Romeo said with a grin as he held the game above his head. "Specsie and I have already made the teams for each game, which means we all get different teammates throughout the night. The winner of tonight will get... an extra beer." Romeo explained.   
"Davey and Jack. You're up first." Davey grabbed the card and read through the words. As soon as his eyes landed on a famous name he smirked.   
"Start!" Albert said while turning the hourglass.

"JOSEPH PULITZER!" Davey yelled at Jack.   
"RATTLESNAKE!" Jack yelled back in excitedly.   
"No offense." Davey told Katherine quickly.  
"None taken." She smirked. She knew how manipulative and annoying her father could be. She leaned in to Sarah and watched the boys get a little frustrated at each other with a smile. All of them might be a little to competitive.

~

They had played several games before they all wanted pizza. And Specs, being a good host, obeyed and ordered it. It took only half an hour before they heard a knock on the door.  
"Three family pizzas?" The delivery man asked to make sure he was in the right place.   
"Yeah that's us." Romeo said while handing the boy the money which included a nice tip.   
"Damn, he is hot." Buttons said as soon as the door closed. He couldn't say anything else, because he was tackled to the ground by Elmer.   
"Yeah, you want to trade me for him?" He asked while sitting on top of his boyfriend.   
"Maybe I should." Buttons joked.   
"Fine by me." Elmer grinned back. He knew neither of them meant what they were saying. Buttons took Elmer by surprise when he trapped his head and pulled him down. Their lips connected and moved in sync. They kissed for what felt like only a few seconds before Elmer was pushed off off Buttons by Mush. They both opened their mouths to complain, but Blink was too fast.   
"Get a room you two." He said with a small smirk on his face.   
"Maybe we will." Buttons grinned.   
"Specs do yo-" Elmer began with a small laugh.   
"THERE IS NO FRICKING WAY YOU ARE GOING TO DO IT IN OUR APARTMENT!" Romeo interrupted. His face held a expression of terror as he thought of his friends doing it in his house or even his bed. Buttons and Elmer both laughed, but didn't bother sitting back up. They laid there at the edge of the circle with their hands intertwined.   
"If you two lovebirds don't get here fast..." Race said while taking a bite of his pizza slice. "All of this is going to be gone without you having any of it." Both Buttons and Elmer groaned as they sat up and grabbed a slice of pizza.

~

It was an understatement to say that everyone was worn out by 1:00 am. They were all spread across the floor. Elmer and Buttons spooning, Katherine laying with her head on Sarah's shoulder, mush curled up in Blink's side, Romeo on top of Specs, Spot had his arms around Race's and Albert's shoulders and Crutchie and Davey both had their heads on Jack's chest.   
"You okay?" Elmer heard a soft whisper from somewhere near the back of his head. He knew his body was still a little tense from what had happened that day.   
"Yeah." He said with a smile though he knew Buttons couldn't see it.  
"Even better knowing that you are here with me." He added quickly.   
"Always." Buttons whispered before he fell asleep. Elmer smiled and fell asleep not long after. Now all of them were asleep and happy. It had been a better night than any of them could ever have wished for.


	4. Memory || Spralmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically a one-shot written on the song Memory from Cats. (I don't want to start a discussion so just assume it's the 1998 version, which is my favorite, or just like any other one you want.)
> 
> ~ F

_Midnight not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?_

Elmer sat on the fire escape that was connected to the side of their apartment. It was a cold December night, but he didn't care. He wasn't even wearing a coat or shoes. The sky was clear and there was a full moon, but he couldn't see the stars, because the city was to bright. He loved watching the sky and the moon normally, but it felt different this night. The moon usually held all these stories, yet tonight there were non. There was no time-traveling alien or little prince on a meteor with a flower. It was just a big yellow dot in the sky. Elmer's face, stomach and arms hurt, but he didn't care. 

_She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight_

Elmer could only think about what had happened that night.   
  
*Begin flashback*  
He'd gotten home to panicked boyfriends after being two hours late.   
"What happened?!" Spot had practically yelled at him. Elmer was walking with a small limp, he had a black eye and cuts and bruises covering his arms and stomach.   
"Nothing." He replied softly.  
"This ain't nothing." Albert had said just as rough as Spot, just softer.   
"I don't want to talk about it." Elmer had responded before limping towards the bathroom, but he was stopped by Race.  
"Elmer. We want to help you. Please just let us help you." Race's voice had been soft and caring in contrary to Spot's and Albert's. Elmer had looked at his other two boyfriends, but they looked so angry that Elmer was scared to say another word to them. Race had seen the look on his face and turned to look at the red heads of his other boyfriends.   
"Come on. I'll clean you up." Race had taken Elmer by the arm and took him into the bathroom. He had sent both Spot and Albert a glare to tell them they shouldn't follow them or try to listen.   
*end first part of the flashback*

_The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan  
  
_

Race stood against the wall next to the window. He went outside to talk to Elmer since Spot and Albert had messed up (again). He was wearing a thick coat and carried a blanket knowing that Elmer wouldn't be wearing anything warm. He looked down at said boy. Elmer hadn't responded to his presence, because he was to deep in thoughts and it made Race think back at it too.

*Begin flashback*  
Elmer had told Race the whole story. From when the Delanceys had begun beating him months ago to the incident that had happened that day. They had left him in a damn alleyway. God knows that Race was angry, but he could show it. He didn't want to scare Elmer away. The youngest of the four of them had finally trusted him in this and he wasn't going to mes it up by scaring him away.   
"You've got to tell Spot and Albert." Race had said while wiping a few tears from Elmer's face. Elmer shook is head. The poor boy had been too afraid to say anything. They would get angry and yell at him again. They had fights often, but most of them had been about little things like who should set the table and that Albert was always late for breakfast.   
"How about..." Race thought for a second. "You go to bed and I'll talk to them and explain everything." Elmer had nodded. He knew that all three of them had the right to know and not just one of them. Race had helped Elmer up before he made his way to the bedroom and laid in bed.   
Race had explained the whole situation to Albert and Spot. To say that they were angry would be an understatement. They had stormed off to the bedroom before Race could stop them.   
"Why the hell didn't you tell us!" Albert had yelled at Elmer.  
"We could have helped you!" Spot had added just as loud. Elmer began crying again. He couldn't handle the two boys shouting at him and so he ran.   
"Look what you two have done!" Race had yelled at his two boyfriends. Both of the boys paled as they thought about what they had just done. Not fully out of anger, but mostly out of fear of losing Elmer one day. Race had grabbed one of the blankets from their bed and followed Elmer.  
*End flashback*

_Memory all alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days_

Elmer was still staring at the moon. It was so big and yellow that you could almost believe it was day. The moonlight made his tear streaked cheeks as clear as day. All of them were for the lost memories of the days that they had been happy. The four of them laughing, smiling, cuddling and kissing like the world didn't even exist. Everything had changed since they had started to live together last year. There were fights and yelling. Elmer wasn't sure how long he could put up with it and then the Delanceys came into view. Oscar would hold him pinned against the wall as Morris began hitting. It had been months since they started and it became more frequent. It started with once a week with just a few bruises he could cover to almost every day with wounds he couldn't cover and he had to lie to his boyfriends about them. 

_I was beautiful then  
I remember  
_ _The time I knew what happiness was  
_ _Let the memory live again_

Race noticed that Elmer was shaking and walked over to him quickly. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and sat down beside him. Elmer didn't react however. Race wrapped Elmer in a hug, but he didn't hug back. Race rested Elmer's head on his chest. He knew that listening to his heartbeat and his breathing had often calmed Elmer down in the past. Race was right. More tears come streaming down Elmer's face, but this was a good thing since that meant that he was back in reality and not stuck in whatever memory he was in.

_Every street lamp  
Seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
_ _Someone mutters at the street lamp gutters  
_ _And soon it will be morning_

Elmer didn't pull away as he started to cry less and less. Race however lifted Elmer's head and made him look him in the eyes.   
"You know they love you, right? They just want to protect you?" Race asked. Elmer nodded. He was to tired to actually answer.

_Daylight I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin_

Elmer laid his head on Race's shoulder and stared at the street. His mind kept thinking about how he had imagined his life. He wanted to be famous and have a kid. He loved dancing, but he had skipped a few rehearsals, because he had bruises and cuts all over his body.   
'Why can't I just have that life? It's my Santa Fe.' Elmer thought. Elmer didn't want to give up on his dream. He couldn't, because he knew that what has happened will be just another bad memory on the big pile of memories and that tomorrow will come and swoop it all away.

_Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The street lamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning_

"I promise you, Elmer, that everything is going to be alright. We'll handle the Delanceys and you'll be safe." Race said as he played with Elmer's hair.   
"Thanks." Elmer said. Race found it pretty unconvincing, which made him notice that there was something more. Things he didn't see.  
"What wrong, El?" He asked softly. 

_Touch me it's so easy to leave me  
_

Elmer couldn't keep his bottled up feelings inside anymore. It had been the first time in a year since one of them had asked him something like that. He buried his face in Race's neck, which made Race react by wrapping the crying boy in another hug.  
"Do- do you still want me around?" Elmer asked between the sobs.  
"What do you mean?" Race asked shocked. He hadn't thought about the fact that Elmer might feel unwanted.  
"I- I mean... We f- fight a lot. And most of them are either a- about me or wi- with me." Race paled. It was true that they fought a lot since they had moved in together, but he didn't know that it could have such a big effect on any of them. It was probably because Albert, Spot and himself were used to the continuing yelling of people, but Elmer wasn't. He tightened his grip on Elmer and Elmer did the same. He didn't want to lose Race. 

_All alone with my memory_ _  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
_ _You'll understand what happiness is_

"We didn't mean to upset you. I think we fight a lot about all these small things, because we are used to it. And I know that it isn't an excuse. We will work on it."  
"Promise?" Elmer's soft voice was barely audible.   
"Promise." 

_Look a new day has begun..._


	5. From empty to anger || Spelmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of suicide attempt/thoughts
> 
> ~ F

Do you know that feeling? You're not necessarily sad or angry, but your just... empty. That's how Spot felt. It hadn't been a bad day, but he wasn't going to say that it had been a good day. He got out of bed, had breakfast, went to work, went home, had dinner with his amazing boyfriend and then sat on the couch. Elmer was amazing. He balanced his work at the hospital with his personal live like he would never get tired and Spot didn't know how he did it and stayed happy doing it.   
"Are you okay, baby?" Elmer asked as he sat next to Spot. Spot nodded in response, because he didn't really feel like talking. Elmer laid his head on Spot's chest and curled into him. They sat there watching some random episodes from random series. Elmer fell asleep after only a few episodes, which made Spot smile. Elmer looked really peaceful and just as beautiful as always. The sight filled the emptiness he had a little.

*time skipping to the next day somewhere around 8 pm*

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG!" Spot yelled at Elmer. Hurt showed in Elmer's eyes. Spot was keeping something from him and he knew it, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong.   
"If there's nothing wrong, why weren't you happy when I came home!" Elmer yelled back, but a little softer. "You haven't shown any emotion in two days!" Spot took a step back and balled his hands into fists. He knew that Elmer was right, but the truth was that nothing was actually wrong. Well... Except for the emptiness he felt inside of him. Spot's eyes widened as he saw Elmer grab is jacket and walk towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Spot asked softly not wanting Elmer to leave.  
"I'll be at Henry and Button's. I need some air." Elmer didn't wait for a reaction before walking out of their apartment. 

Spot fell down on the couch. His one true love had just left their apartment. He felt lost. His light had left. He didn't want to let go, because he wasn't that strong. 

~

Elmer stood in front of his friends' apartment waiting till the door opened. Tears were falling down his cheeks, but he didn't notice. There was a chill in his bones when the door opened and a concerned looking Henry looked him up and down. Henry let him in without saying a word.  
"Hey Elms!" Buttons said cheery, but the smile on his face fell as the shaking boy stopped in the middle of the room before falling to his knees. Both Henry and Buttons ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug while whispering comforting words.   
"What happened?" Henry asked when Elmer had calmed down.  
"H- had a fight." Elmer let out shakily.   
"With Spot?" Buttons asked to be sure. Elmer nodded, but didn't say anything else. Henry let out a quiet 'damn it' before pulling Elmer up and guiding him to their couch. They sat there for a while before Elmer stood up again and walked towards the bathroom. He went in and locked the door. 

~

"Damn it, Spot, come here NOW." Buttons didn't even take the time to say hello. It had taken him four calls before Spot decided to pick up.   
"What's wrong?" Spot asked while he grabbed a jacket and left their apartment.   
"Elmer has locked himself in the bathroom and hasn't come for half an hour." Spot could hear Henry trying to get Elmer to open the door in the background.   
"Shit." Spot muttered. "I'm almost there." He was glad that Henry and Buttons only lived a block away from them. He knocked on the door and Buttons opened it in just a few seconds.   
"Just that Elmer needs you now doesn't mean that I will let you out this easy." Buttons send a glare, but Spot dismissed it. Elmer was his number one priority now.   
"Elmer, baby, please open the door." Spot said softly while sending a thankful look to Henry. Those boys were like brothers to Elmer and Spot didn't want to know what would have happened if they weren't here.   
"Spot?" A soft voice came from the other side. "Go away." the voice turned emotionless in a tenth of a second.  
"Please." Spot pleaded.   
Spot heard a soft click of the door unlocking, but the door wasn't opened, so he opened it. Spot saw Elmer laying on the floor with a break through. There was a small razor laying on the ground, but there was no blood yet. Spot let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. He pulled Elmer in.  
"Please don't leave me." Spot pleaded again. He knew that he came just in time. A minute later and he would be to late. Spot took Elmer's hand and placed it to his heart. He knew that it calmed Elmer whenever he felt like this.  
"I'll make it right." Spot whispered before Elmer passed out from pure exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it is short. This story is partly inspired by 'Hold on' from Chord Overstreet and partly by how my brain works. (Elmer being one part and Spot the other.) Have a nice day y'all.
> 
> ~ F


	6. Stressed out || Javid

Davey was used to see Jack smiling and jumping through the apartment. It was one of the things he loved most about his boyfriend. That's why Davey was really worried when Jack came home after work without talking his ears off. Jack went straight to the couch instead. Davey had just finished cooking dinner in the kitchen that connected to the living room. He could see his boyfriends form on the couch from where he was standing.   
"Hey honey. How was work?" He asked while handing over a plate of Mexican Burritos.   
"Fine." Jack answered before taking a bite of his burrito. Davey was shocked. He wasn't used to his boyfriend being this emotionless looking and behaving. Jack clearly didn't want to talk about it, because he turned on the television and turned the volume up.

Davey placed their empty plates on the small table when they were done and wrapped an arm around Jack, who leaned into the touch and started to curl up in Davey's side. Davey could feel Jack's tense muscles.   
"Want to talk about it?" Davey asked before planting a kiss in Jack's hair. Jack shook his head and buried himself further in Davey's side.   
_Maybe he'll talk about it later._ Davey thought. They were watching an episode of _the Flash_ and Barry and Joe had one of their emotional talks. Davey would normally be the one to cry at these kind of scenes while Jack would hold him, but that day was different. Davey heard sniffles coming from his side and felt his shirt getting wet.  
"Hey... hey baby. What's wrong?"   
"I- I'm just really stressed." Davey paused the episode and turned so he could get a better look at his boyfriend, but Jack just held him tighter and didn't look up to meet Davey's eyes. Davey wasn't letting Jack of that easy. He released himself from Jack's grip and lifted his head.   
"What's eating at you?" he asked as Jack's eyes finally met his.   
"It's nothing." Jack's eyes were red and puffy.  
"Jack, if you cry at a scene in _the Flash_ and I don't then it is not nothing." Davey said. "You know you can tell me, right?"  
"It's just-" Jack began, but stopped.  
"It's just what?" Davey pushed a little, because he knew that it was the only way to get something out of his boyfriend.   
"Crutchie called me today. He was crying." Jack let out a shaky sigh. "Him, Race, Albert and Finch got themselves into trouble at school and might fail the year. It should be his last year, you know, but if it doesn't stop..." Jack trailed of.  
"What happened?"   
"Oscar and Morris keep bullying Crutch, because he is a crip and that's why Crutch has apparently been skipping school. Race, Albert and Finch found out and soaked them damn Delanceys. The principal saw though and blamed them for everything. They got expelled for two weeks. I feel so bad for not being able to protect them in school anymore. They are my responsibility and since I've graduated... I- I don't know what to do." Jack began sobbing again and Davey wrapped him in another tight hug.   
"I know, Jackie, but you can't protect them forever." Davey whispered in Jack's hair. "They need to learn the consequences for their actions. And for Crutchie, we'll go talk to the principal and help him graduate so he doesn't have to have anything to do with those bullies ever again." Davey reassured Jack. He always had thought that Jack cared more about those boys than about anything else in the entire world. Jack was clearly exhausted, because his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Davey smiled and kissed Jack's head again.   
"And they call me the mother of the group." Davey chuckled softly.  
"That's 'cause you are." Jack's soft voice sounded before he fell asleep for sure this time.


	7. forgotten in the park || Spralmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO SORRY, but... well... yeah... I felt like it... This one will contain a OC. His name is Elijah. He's tall, muscular, has brown hair and bright blue eyes. This is also probably one of few where I will put a trigger warning, because this one is a little more... triggering... (Trigger warning: abuse, rape/mentions of it, drinking)
> 
> ~ F

Elmer was sitting in the park. The boys should be there any second now.

...

Spot, Race and Albert were all sitting on the couch.   
"Why is Elmer late? He's never late. Did he text one of you?" Albert was stressing out.   
"No, he didn't." both Race and Spot responded.   
"Is there something we have forgotten about?" Spot asked and Race scrolled through the agenda on his phone.  
"Shit." He mutters.   
"What is it?" Albert asked and looked over Race's shoulder. "Shit." He echoed Race. Spot looked at them questioningly.  
"We were supposed to meet him in the park fifteen minutes ago. Date night." Race explained.   
"Shit." Spot said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.  
"We already said that." Race commented while copying Spot's actions at the same time as Albert.

...

Elmer looked at his phone. It's been fifteen minutes and they still haven't shown up.   
_They will be here any second. Probably stuck in traffic._ Elmer thought. He kept checking his phone, but looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked hopeful at the person who that belonged to, but his face fell as soon as he saw who the hand belonged to.   
"Hey Ellie." The tall boy said with a smirk.  
"Go away, Elijah." Elmer said as he brushed the hand of his shoulder.  
"What are you doing here on your own?" Elijah ignored his comment completely. "Boyfriends stood you up?" Elmer sighed and that was enough for Elijah to know that he was right.   
"How about you come to my apartment?" Elmer looked up and there was a hint of fear in his eyes.  
"No." He almost whispered.   
"It wasn't actually a question."   
"I'm not coming."  
"What would your little boyfriends do when they found out your secret." Elijah had leaned over and was whispering in Elmer's ear. Elmer turned his head around and looked shocked.  
"You wouldn't." The words came out like a breath, but Elijah understood them perfectly and grinned.  
"O yes I would." He took Elmer's hand and pulled him towards his apartment which was directly connected to the park. A tear escaped from Elmer's eye, but he wiped it away as fast as he could. If he showed weakness... who knows what will happen.

The apartment wasn't big, but big enough for one or two people. It was clear that Elijah lived there alone, because there were dishes all over the table and clothes across the bedroom. Elijah pinned Elmer to the wall as soon as he had closed the door.   
_No not again, please no._ Elmer's mind went crazy. This was one of the reasons he had left Elijah, besides the hitting and drinking. Elmer struggled against the hold on his arms, but Elijah was stronger and taller than him.   
"Already wanting to go to the bed, do we? We haven't even kissed yet."  
"Stop it." Elmer's voice shook.   
"It's a good thing that I work for the police now." Elijah grinned as he pulled Elmer towards the bedroom. Elmer tried to go the other way, but the grip on his arm was firm and he couldn't get out of it. Elijah picked up the handcuffs that were on the small table next to the door. Elmer was thrown on the bed as soon as they made it to the bedroom and Elijah cuffed his hands to the bed.   
"So where were we?" Elijah grinned and grabbed Elmer's head and forced their lips together. Elmer didn't kiss back and held his mouth closed as well as he could, but Elijah closed Elmer's nose. Elmer needed to breath, but didn't want to. He opened his mouth to take a quick breath and Elijah took the opportunity and went in with his tong. He pulled away after a few seconds of kissing. Elmer couldn't help it anymore and started to cry.  
"Stop crying, you worthless peace of shit." Elijah said while hitting Elmer on the cheek. Elmer really wanted to stop crying, because he knew that it wouldn't help him, but he couldn't. Elijah started to kiss down his neck and left some hickeys.   
"I have missed that nice six-pack of yours." Elijah smirked while still kissing Elmer's neck, but was also grabbing the scissors that were on the nightstand.  
"No, please, no." Elmer begged. At this point he wasn't even worried for himself. He was wearing Spot's red shirt that day. He tried to stop it by begging, but it took Elijah only a few cuts before he was kissing the now bare chest.

...

"Where the hell is he?" Spot asked his boyfriends when they had entered the park. The park wasn't that big, so they were able to see everything. All the benches were full of people, but there was no Elmer. Race grabbed his phone and called Elmer. It was something they should have done earlier, but they were all to stressed to think about the obvious. Voicemail.  
"Damn it. He isn't answering." Albert quickly grabbed his phone and looked for a good clear picture of Elmer and started to ask around. No one had seen him until they came to an older woman.   
"Yeah, I've seen him. He was here all alone. I think his girlfriend stood him up or something, but there was this nice guy and they left together. Saw them entering that building over there." She pointed at Elijah's apartment.  
"Shit." Race muttered. Spot and Albert looked at him with a lot of questions going through their head.   
"What's wrong?" Spot was the one of the two to speak up after they had thanked the woman.  
"I didn't want to tell you this, because it is not mine to tell, but..." Race hesitated. "We were here one time. You two were at work and we wanted to walk. We saw a tall muscular man walk out of that apartment block, which let to Elmer having a panic attack. It was his ex-boyfriend."  
"Yeah, so what of it?" Albert asked.  
"Elmer left him, because..." Race decided the best way to put it, but he quickly found out that there was no right way. "He was hitting him, drinking every day and he would have sex with Elmer even though Elmer didn't want to."   
"Like rape?" Spot asked shocked. Albert was frozen on the spot, but turned red from anger.  
"We need to get him out now." Albert stormed at the building and the other two followed.

...

Elmer felt a hand travel down to his pants. Hands pulled down his pants, but left his boxer where they were.   
"I've missed this." Elijah smiled as he kissed down Elmer's chest and grabbed his thighs with his hand before removing them again and pulling of his own shirt and pants. He was now only in his boxers. Elmer closed his eyes. He just wanted to die, right there. Elijah kept kissing him and got a hold of his hair. Tears were still rolling down Elmer's cheeks.   
"Let's begin with the best." Elijah grinned and started to play with Elmer's boxers, but stopped as soon as he heard a knock on the door. He ignored it at first, but stood up when it went on for the third time. It was getting harder and harder.  
"I'll be back." He said with a grin before standing up and placing a kiss to Elmer's mouth. He put on a bathrobe and walked over to the door. Elmer curled up as much as he could, but his cuffed hands mad it difficult. Tears were streaming freely and made the bed wet. A loud crash came from the hallway, but Elmer didn't really pay attention to anything anymore.

Albert, Race and Spot stormed into the house. Spot had knocked Elijah unconscious.   
"Elmer!" Race called out. They heard sobs coming from one of the rooms and all three ran down the small hallway and entered to door. They froze for a second at the sight. An almost naked Elmer was mostly curled up at the top of the bed with his hands cuffed. Race was the first one to start moving and sprinted to Elmer. Spot and Albert followed. Spot grabbed the keys from the nightstand and released Elmer's wrists. Race sat next to the crying boy and put his hand on the boys shoulder, but pulled away as the boy flinched at his touch.

There was someone sitting on the bed again. That meant Elijah was back, or at least that's what Elmer thought. A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched away. It wasn't until then that he noticed that his hands were free again. Probably one of his games.   
"-mer. It's us." A familiar voice broke through in his mind, but he wasn't able to place the voice, because his mind was going haywire.   
"It's us, baby. Race, Albert and Spot." Race. It was Race that was talking. _What are they doing here? They need to get out before Elijah comes back._ That was the only thing Elmer was thinking about. His breath was quickening.   
"Hey, Elmer, it's okay. He isn't going to be a problem anymore." Spot's voice sounded softer than usual. Elmer didn't look up though. His eyes were all puffy and he just wanted to go unconscious or something. Make this all just a bad dream.   
"Can I touch you?" Race asked him. He thought for a moment, but then nodded. The touch felt good knowing that it come from one of the people that he trusted the most. He leaned into the touch and laid his head in Race's lap. Tears had stopped coming. Mostly because there weren't any left to shed.   
"Albert, give me the extra shirt you're wearing." Race commanded and Albert did as he was told. Elmer hadn't opened his eyes, but he felt like the right time to do it now. He looked up at his boyfriends, but then quickly closed them again when he saw their faces. There was this emotion on it that he couldn't place, but he didn't want to look at it. He felt overwhelmed.   
"I need you to walk home. We'll take the car." Race said to his other two boyfriends. They both nodded, but stayed in the room. "What I meant was: I need you two to leave, like right now." Spot and Albert both opened their mouths to argue, but closed them again when they looked at Elmer. Their boyfriend was breathing heavy and shaking. They both walked out and Spot kicked the unconscious Elijah one more time on their way out.

Race lifted Elmer's head.  
"Can you sit up for me, El?" Race asked while going with one hand through Elmer's hair. Elmer nodded and sat up slowly, but he kept touching Race, because he was afraid that it was all a dream and that Elijah was going to back again. Race handed Elmer the shirt, but helped him put it on as Elmer struggled to do it. He helped pull the pants back up and he helped Elmer as they slowly walked out of the room.  
"I need you to look at me now, baby." Race said as they walked past the living room where they had left Elijah. Elmer didn't look at him and saw his ex laying on the couch. Another sob escaped his mouth and he leaned into Race. Race hugged him tightly, but kept on walking. They made it to the car and Elmer sat in the passenger's seat. Elmer stayed silent for the whole ride.

The door opened and Albert and Spot looked up from their place on the couch. Albert had tears rolling down his cheeks and was clinging to Spot. They were both scared for their boyfriend.   
"Take a bath and go to bed. I'll be right up." Race whispered in Elmer's ear, but Elmer didn't let go of Race's hand. He was to scared. Race shot an apologizing look at his other boyfriends, but Spot mouthed a 'we'll be fine.' and Albert just nodded. Race took Elmer upstairs and helped him take a bath. He was the only one who could see him like this right now and he knew that. Elmer was in a state of shock and, even though he loved all three of them, Race had always been the one who helped in these kind of situations. It's not that Elmer didn't trust them, but he was calmer knowing that Race was there with him. They had known each other before Elmer knew the other two and Race was there when he left Elijah.   
Race grabbed one of his sweater and sweatpants for Elmer. He didn't want Elmer wearing his own clothes, because that might bring some memories back, since he didn't have any that he didn't already have during his relation with Elijah. Elmer wasn't really the one to buy new clothes.   
Race walked with Elmer towards their bedroom, but Elmer pulled away and walked into the guestroom. He didn't want to be stuck between all those bodies. Race looked at him for a second before following him. They laid down and Elmer curled up against Race. Race put his chin on Elmer's head and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Elmer was asleep in a few minutes. He was clearly exhausted. Race was just happy to see him this peaceful. He grabbed his phone with his free hand and started texting, but kept Elmer close to him.

_ Racetracker: I'm sorry about sending you away, but he doesn't need to much people around. _

_ Albie: We understand babe, he needs you right now and as much as we want, we can't help him. _

_ Spottie: How's he doin? _

_ Racetracker: Hasn't talked. He's asleep now, but we're in the guestroom. _

_ Spottie: Want one of us to bring some food up? _

_ Racetracker: I don't think that he's going to eat any time soon. Or be awake for that matter. _

_ Albie: Tell us when you need something, promise? _

_ Racetracker: Promise. _

Race looked through the windows and could see stars. He hadn't been aware of the time till then. It was 8:00 pm. He turned of his phone as soon as he felt Elmer beginning to move.

...

_He was back there again. Elijah sitting on top of him._   
_"No, stop." He begged. Elmer couldn't get away. His body was frozen. Elijah was drunk again and was hitting him._   
_"You are just worthless." Elijah hit Elmer in the face. More words were spinning through Elmer's head. Elijah then leaned down and kissed him._   
_"No, stop." Elmer was trying to fight, but Elijah was to strong._

...

"Elmer, baby, I need you to wake up now." Race shook Elmer carefully. The boy's eyes opened and he flinched away from the touch before realizing who it was and burying himself further into Race's chest. He was crying and holding on to Race like it was the only thing keeping him alive.  
"It's okay. You're safe." Elmer stayed silent, but calmed down. Race saw the door open slightly and Spot's and Albert's heads popped up around the corner.   
'Is everything okay?' Spot mouthed.  
'He's going to be okay.' Race mouthed back with a small smile. Albert looked a little more reassured. They closed the room, which made the room become fully dark. Elmer had already fallen back asleep, but this time it wasn't a nightmare, because Race felt the boy relax in his arms. Race kissed his boyfriends head before drifting of himself.  
 _Everything will be okay._


	8. He's back || Spralmer

"No- please, don't." Race looked up at his boyfriend who was on curled up in a tight ball at the edge of the bed. It had been two weeks since the incident and Elmer still refused to sleep in their own bed or sleep alone. He was eating less and less and there were nightmares almost every night during the first week, but he was beginning to get better. He was eating almost every meal, there were almost no nightmares, but he hadn't talked about what happened to Spot and Albert. Both of his other boyfriends were worried.   
"Proszę, nie chcę. Przestań. Idź stąd." (Please, I don't want to. Stop it. Go away.) Race's eyes widened when Elmer switched to Polish. The moments he spoke Polish were the worst. Race softly laid his hand on top of Elmer's shoulder and began massaging.  
"It's just a nightmare, El. Wake up. You're save." Elmer began to wake up. Soft sobs left his mouth.   
"W porządku. Kocham Cię." (It's alright. I love you.) Race spoke softly as Elmer buried his head in Race's chest. The few words Race spoke were the ones he had learned from Elmer and his siblings. He wanted to make Elmer as comfortable as possible, so his own language was one of the ways to comfort him the best.  
"Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. Nie chciałem tego robić. Proszę wybacz mi. Przykro mi." (I'm sorry I woke you. I didn't mean to do it. Please forgive me. I'm sorry.)  
"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for." Race didn't understand everything that Elmer had said, but he knew he was apologizing for nothing. "How about breakfast?" Elmer nodded, but made no move to get up. Race kissed the top of Elmer's head before standing up and heading to the kitchen.  
"Hey." Albert softly greeted Race.   
"How's El?" Spot turned around and gave Race a quick kiss.  
"He had another nightmare. He switched to Polish, so he probably will be a little off today. We should maybe call him in sick for the day."  
"No. I want to work." Elmer stood in the doorway. He looked so small, but was trying to smile at the same time.  
"It's your choice." Albert walked over to the table with two plates full of pancakes and Spot took the other two.   
"But if there's something, you call us." Spot made clear and Elmer nodded.   
"I will. I promise."

<>

Elmer's work day went by rather slowly. The hospital was quite quiet, for as far it can be. He spend most of his time talking with some of the kids that were there or talking with his colleagues/friends about some of the patients that had come in during the night.   
"Elmer, your shift is over." Henry's head came around the corner. Elmer was talking to one of the little kids.   
"Thanks. See you tomorrow, Amelia." Elmer stood up and waved goodbye to the little girl.   
"How was your day?" Henry began to make small talk.  
"Same old. Yours?" Henry sighed.  
"An older woman died today. She was alone. She had no family left and her friends are all in nursing homes."   
"Were you there when she passed?" Henry nodded.   
"I hate seeing people die. It's the worst part of the job."  
"Well think of it this way: for every person that dies, two or more get to live." Elmer gave a reassuring smile.  
"Yeah, you're right." They switched clothes as fast as they could before heading out.  
"So how is Smalls?"   
"Busy. He has the last rehearsals this week and they open next week. Are you and the boys coming?"   
"Of course!" They waved goodbye after that.

Elmer was walking home when a car stopped. He didn't care about it at first, but looked up when he heard his name.   
"Hey, Elmer!" The face he had hoped never to see again popped out of the window.  
"Leave me alone!" Elmer yelled at him before speed walking away. By the time he got to the nearest crossing, the same car was waiting for him. Only this time the man was standing outside the car.  
"Go away, Elijah!" Elmer tried to walk the other way, but Elijah grabbed his arm and pulled him back.   
"But we had so much fun last time." Elmer froze on the spot. "How about we continue what we started?" Elmer wanted to run, but he fell limp as soon as something stung in his neck. Elijah dragged him over to the car and put him in the backseat. Elmer tried to move, but his whole body had gone limp. He could only breath, listen and see.   
"A buddy of mine gave me it." Elijah began explaining. "I don't really know what it is exactly, but it should keep you down for about an hour." The rest of the car ride was silent.

Elmer knew they were somewhere at the edge of Brooklyn when they stopped. It had only been half an hour drive and Elmer recognized his surroundings a little. He would come to Brooklyn often with Spot, but he remembered it from somewhere else too.  
"Do you recognize it?" Elijah asked with a smirk. "It's the place where we first met. My friend moved out, so I decided to buy it." Memories began creeping their way into Elmer's brain.

_(Begin flashback)_

"Well hello beautiful." A tall handsome man stood next to Elmer. Elmer came to the party of a colleague, but was mostly standing in a corner.   
"Hi." Elmer said with a small blush.  
"Not feeling like partying, huh?"   
"Nah. It's not really my thing."   
"How about we go somewhere quieter. My name's Elijah by the way."   
"Elmer." Elmer smiled slightly as he followed Elijah to the garden. It was totally abandoned.   
"So tell me something about yourself." They talked the rest of the night. Elmer went with Elijah after that and they started dating.

_(End flashback)_

Elmer was dragged into the house and placed on a bed. The feelings in his arms and legs began to come back a little, so he made a move to get away, but was to weak to actually succeed.   
"Wanting to start already?" Elijah chuckled softly. He grabbed handcuffs, this time two pairs, and cuffed Elmer's hands and legs to the bed before walking away. Tears started to fall down Elmer's face. How did he end up there again?

<>

"Where is he? He should have been home an hour and a half ago." Spot began pacing through the living room.   
"He isn't answering his texts. Maybe he has to work a little longer." Race suggested.  
"I'll call Henry. Maybe he knows something." Albert dialed the number without waiting for a reaction.  
 _"Hey, Albert."_ Henry greeted.  
"Henry, have you see Elmer?"   
_"We had the same shift. We parted ways outside. Isn't he home?"_  
"Shit. No he isn't. Thanks. Bye." Albert quickly hung up.  
"So?" Spot questioned.  
"Henry and Elmer left at the same time."  
"Do you think...?" Race questioned already thinking about the worst case scenario.  
"We should've called the cops the first time." Race quickly opened his laptop and started typing.   
"Got it!" Race yelled after a few minutes.  
"Got what?" Both Spot and Albert looked at him questioningly.   
"I went on Elijah's twitter and found a friend. He told me Elijah moved to Brooklyn recently. It's a really good place to take some one to."   
"Where is it?"   
"W 36th St. Get Jack, Davey, Henry and Smalls. We need some help, his friend says he lives there with some of his friends. Though I don't want to many people there. It might overwhelm him." Albert and Spot nodded in agreement and both texted said boys.

<>

"Don't even try." Elijah came back with scissors and some other stuff after a few minutes. "Besides, I'm here with some friends. When we're finished, they can have a little taste too."  
"No, please, no." Elmer didn't want anyone to come near him.  
"I can always tell your dear boyfriends about our little secret." Elmer's eyes widened at the mention.  
"Please, don't." He pleaded.  
"What? Don't tell your boyfriends about how we fucked that nigh when you were drunk?" More memories came rolling in.

_(Begin flashback)_

It was a month in their relationship when they had their first fight. It wasn't about something big, but it led to Elmer walking out of the house and getting drunk in a local bar.   
"Well hello beautiful." Elijah stood there with a grin next to a very drunk Elmer.  
"You- I like you. Let's go." Elmer swayed a little as he took Elijah's hand and walked into the toilets. He locked the door and started kissing Elijah. Things happened that night that Elmer wanted to erase from his memory, but never seem to be able to.

Days later he got texts from Elijah.  
 _'I liked it. Let's do it again.'_  
 _'Why don't you just come back to me. I'm better for you then they are.'_  
Elmer never texted back, but wouldn't block him. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was still feeling something for the man that had hurt him time and time again or that he was to scared to do it. The only thing he knew was that he got a weird feeling in his stomach when he texted. He never told his boyfriends though. He loved them more than the world itself and was afraid that he would be kicked out of their relationship if they knew.

_(End flashback)_

"Screw you." He muttered.  
"No. It's more like the other way around." Without saying something else he kissed Elmer on the mouth and a few seconds later he forced his tongue in. He could taste the alcohol that Elijah had downed that day. Probably vodka.   
"I missed this." He whispered in Elmer's ear when he pulled away. Fresh tears started to fall down Elmer's face. Hickeys were left over Elmer's neck. He was struggling, but wasn't able to move away due to the cuffs.   
"And think about that it only has been two weeks. It felt like an eternity. Elijah grabbed the scissors from the nightstand and cut the shirt and pants. Elmer was now only in his boxers again.   
"Why?"   
"'Cause I missed this." Elijah said while tracing his fingers over Elmer's sixpack. "So, where did we end last time. Oh, I know..." He grinned as he began playing with the boxers. It was only a second before those were also cut off. Elmer kept struggling against Elijah. He didn't want to be broken all over again, but he knew he was almost at breaking point.  
"Beautiful as always." He said while going back up to kiss Elmer's chest. His hands wondered all over Elmer's body.  
"Błagam, przestań." (Please, stop.) The back of Elijah's hand collided with Elmer's cheek.  
"What have I always said about speaking Polish?" He said sternly. Elmer didn't respond and kept struggling against the cuffs.   
"Nienawidzę cię. Pozbądź się. Przestań proszę. Błagam Cię." (I hate you. Get of. Stop, please. I beg you.) He began strong, but ended in something above a whisper. Before he knew it a belt landed on his stomach. He screamed in pain and tried to curl up, but couldn't.  
"What did I say?" Elijah warned.  
"To- to not sp- speak Polish." Elmer was now broken. Memories of the beatings came all flooding back.   
"And why is that?"   
"Because you can't understand me."   
"Good job." He praised like Elmer was a puppy that needed to be trained. Elijah stripped down after that. He laid on top of Elmer and started kissing him, when there were furious knocks on the door. 

<>

"So here's how it's going: Jack, Davey and Smalls, you three go and take down who ever stands in our way. Spot, you stand here with the car, ready to leave. Henry, you stay in the backseat to help when we get Elmer. Elijah is known to us for his abuse, so it won't surprise me if Elmer is badly hurt. Albert and I will search for Elmer." All of the boys nodded. "O and Davey, you call the cops." Said boy nodded and pulled out his phone.   
"Do you have the clothes?" Albert asked Race just to be sure. Race nodded in response before walking over to the door and banging on it. 

<>

"You shut the hell up or else..." Elijah warned. Elmer heard someone walk to the door and open it. He opened his mouth, but Elijah's hand covered it before he could make any sound. Elijah's other hand went to his throat. He was now struggling to breath and tried to get free, but it didn't work. He could already feel the bruises forming. There was yelling in the hallway and they began to get closer. Elmer recognized some of the voices, but couldn't place them. He was to scared and his mind was going everywhere. The door of the room flung open after a minute. Albert and Race came storming in. Albert tackling Elijah off of Elmer and Race quickly going over to free Elmer. The key for the cuffs were luckily on the nightstand as well.   
"Elmer, it's okay, we're here now." Race tried to reassure Elmer, but the boy kept crying. As soon as he was freed he curled up in a ball trying to protect himself. He was panicked and in his panic he hadn't noticed the change of person and still thought Elijah was there.  
"El, I need you to do something for me, okay? Can you uncurl so I can put you in some clothes?" Elmer did as said, afraid of being beaten. He hadn't heard everything that had been said, but he knew better than ignore direct orders.  
"Don't hurt me, please, don't hurt me." Race and Albert looked at each other shocked. Race decided against taking the time to calm Elmer, since Albert was struggling to keep Elijah down, and dressed him without saying a word. It was Albert's sweatpants and Spot's sweater.   
"Come. We need to leave." Race tried to get Elmer up from the bed.  
"Elmer, don't you dare." This was the first time Elmer noticed the two different voices. He looked up at the man who was trying to get him up.  
"Race? Co Ty tutaj robisz? Powinieneś wyjść. To jest niebezpieczne. Boję się. Proszę. Boję się." (Race? What are you doing here? You should get out. It's to dangerous. I'm scared. Please. I'm scared.) Race didn't understand any of the rambling that Elmer did, but could hear in his tone that he was frightened.   
"Ssssh. It's okay. Let's go." Race took Elmer's hand and pulled him off the bed.   
"Elmer! Don't you dare! I warned you! I'll..." Albert knocked Elijah unconscious.  
"Should have done that earlier." Albert mumbled. He looked up and saw Elmer curled up in a ball on the ground. He was broken. Truly broken. Race didn't hesitate a second and scooped Elmer up, bridal stile.   
"Albert, get the boys and wait for the police. I'll ride with Spot and Henry and you go with Davey, Smalls and Jack. Albert hesitated before nodding. He really wanted to be there for Elmer, but knew he should help Jack, Davey and Smalls. They parted ways as soon as they stepped out of the room. Albert went to get the other boys while Race sprinted towards the car. He laid Elmer in the backseat and jumped in after him. Elmer's head now rested on his lap and his feet on Henry's.   
"Go, Spot. Albert rides with the others." Spot started the car and drove away.  
"Where to?" He asked while taking a quick look at Elmer. The boy was shaking like crazy and clinging to Race.   
"Home." Race shifted his gaze to Henry. "Can you help me?" Henry nodded and wanted to move Elmer's shirt a bit but Elmer began to sob harder as soon as he came closer, so he stopped.   
"It's alright. It's alright. It's Henry." Race whispered in Elmer's ear. He nodded to Henry who hesitantly lifted the shirt.

"He's got hit by something. I think a belt. It will heal in time. I think he's been choked by the bruises around is neck and there are bruises forming on his cheek." Henry stated after a minute of examining. Race nodded a thanks. He went with his fingers through Elmer's hair. The boy had fallen into a restless sleep from all the stress.   
"How is he holding up?" Spot asked from the front. It was busy on the streets so he couldn't look around.  
"He's sleeping. How long until we're home?"   
"About ten minutes. I'm so happy we live at the edge between Manhattan and Brooklyn right now." Race nodded in agreement and Henry looked at their surroundings.   
"Has this happened before?" He asked quietly.  
"Two weeks ago. We told you that he was sick, but this happened then too. We were just stupid enough to not call the cops." Race explained. He kept his gaze on the sleeping boy as he played with his hair. "Thank you, Henry." Race looked up at the boy who looked at him.   
"Don't thank me. Elmer is like my brother and I would do anything for him. For all of you for that matter. All of us would. You should tell the rest of them soon though. They are getting suspicious and we all know Katherine is the best journalist in town." Race nodded. He didn't want to tell anyone, but he knew he couldn't keep it a secret. It was worse enough he had to call in the help from Smalls and Henry, who are like brothers, and Davey and Jack, who are like parent/big brother to them. It was that they lived the closest to them, which made them the most logical options. The rest of the ride was quiet.

"I'll walk home. I think you need some alone time." Henry stated as they pulled into a parking spot. Race nodded and Spot got out of the car to help get Elmer inside.   
"El, wake up. We're home." Race woke Elmer softly. Elmer opened his eyes. There was still fright in them, but it was less when he saw them.   
"Can I touch you?" Spot asked carefully. Elmer nodded. Spot sighed and slowly picked the boy up from the backseat. The moment Spot had Elmer in his arms the boy began to cling on him. Spot smiled slightly and saw that Race was happy surprised. This ment that Elmer now trusted Spot and probably Albert too. They slowly made their way into the house and parted way with Henry.   
"How about you go wash him and I'll get something for him to eat." Race suggested while already walking into the kitchen. Spot nodded and took Elmer to the bathroom. The boy didn't really react to anything anymore except the warmth of Spot. Spot placed Elmer on the toilet and the boy just stared blindly ahead.   
"Do you want to take a bath?" Spot asked Elmer carefully, not wanting to cross any boundaries. Elmer shakes his head. Spot grabs a towel and makes it wet. He softly rubs over Elmer's body with it without removing the clothing, only pulling the sweatpants' legs up to clean under there. He threw the towel in the sink when he was done and picked Elmer back up and carried him to the guestroom, assuming he wanted to sleep there with Race.  
"Can we go to our room?" Elmer asks softly. Spot is shocked for a moment, but smiles slightly after a moment and walks to their room. They lay down on the bed and Elmer curled up next to Spot. It took only half a minute before he was asleep. It wasn't the most peaceful sleep, but no one was going to blame him.   
"Hey." Race greeted softly as he sat down next to Spot on the bed. "Don't think he needs this." He chuckled while placing the sandwich on the nightstand. Spot was going to say something, but both of their phones lighted up.

**Al: Davey, Jack and Smalls talked to the police and handled the rest. One of the cops brought me home. Where are you?**

**Spot: Bedroom. I think Elmer wants to be with us all.**

Not a minute later Albert stood in the doorway. He was hesitating. Not two weeks ago Elmer would have ran away if he came near. Albert was pulled out of his thoughts as Elmer's head peaked over Spot's body. He reached out his hand and Albert took the invite and laid down on the other side of Elmer. Elmer turned away from Spot and clung on Albert. All three boys smiled.   
"I love you." Elmer whispered in Albert's shirt before falling asleep again. This time peaceful knowing that he was safe with all of his boyfriends to protect him.   
"We love you too." Albert whispered in his hair. Race pulled a blanket over the three of them before crawling under it himself. They would never let that happen again. Never.


	9. Family quarrel || Spralmer (canon era where being gay is legal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an canon era chapter, but being gay is legal. I didn't really want to make their live even more miserable. :)
> 
> ~ F

It's December 1899 and Elmer was having a bad day selling. The headline was bad and it's no secret that he isn't good at selling at all.   
He stepped into the small apartment that he called his home. His parents couldn't afford a bigger house, so he and his eight brothers and sisters had to share a room. He half expected for them to be in said room, but when he opened the bedroom door it was empty.   
"Elmer." His mother called him from behind. He turned on his heals with a smile, but it faltered as soon as he saw the tear on her face.   
"Yes, mother?" He walked up to her, but she backed away a little.   
"You need to leave." His father said angrily. He stood next to his mother, but there was only an expression of disgust on his face.   
"What? Why? What did I do?" Elmer stammered.   
"Well I don't know. Why don't you ask your boyfriends!" His father responded sarcastically. That's when it clicked for Elmer. His parents had found out about his relationship with the three boys.   
"It's legal now! It's not like I'm doing something illegal." Elmer protested. It was obviously the wrong move, because a hand hit his cheek only a second later. Tears stung in his eyes.   
"Leave." His mother said softly. Elmer obeyed, because he didn't want to get soaked by his father. He left without anything except for the few pennies he had left from selling papers. The door closed behind him and he felt his knees beginning to give out beneath him, but he kept walking. 

He walked to Brooklyn first. He walked into the Brooklyn lodging house without knocking and walked straight up to Spot's room, but Spot wasn't there. Boots had told him that he went to Manhattan so that's were Elmer went. At least he thought. That was also the first moment he began listening to his mind. 

_I could go to the lodging house._ He thought.

_You don't have enough money, you nitwit._

_I could just ask for help._

_You shouldn't bother Spot, Albert and Race with your problems._

Elmer agreed with his own mind. He wasn't going to ruin their night. He walked down random streets of Manhattan searching for a good alleyway.

<>

"Race! Albert! Elmer!" Spot walked into the Manhattan lodging house. He was soaking wet, because it had begun to snow on his way over.   
"Hey baby." Albert greeted him with a kiss. "Elmer is home. He wanted to sleep there for the night." Spot nodded and turned to his other boyfriend. They kissed and the three of them walked to the couch.

They cuddled for over an hour when there was a knock on the door. Romeo ran over to the door pulling Specs with him. Jack looked up from his game of poker with Kid Blink, Mush and Tommy Boy and headed over as well. They normally didn't get any visitors and the newsies never knocked.   
"Is Elmer here?" A tall boy asked. He looked like Elmer, but he was obviously older than him.   
"No. I thought he was staying with you tonight." Race stood up from his spot and made his way to the door.  
"Gówno." The other boy muttered.   
"Wait. Hold on. Who are you?" Spot asked while walking up to the two.   
"Spot, these are Eliasz and Henryk. Elmer's oldest brothers." Jack introduced them. "Eliasz, Henryk, this is Spot. Elmer's other boyfriend." The three shook hands, but turned back to the matter at hand.   
"Why isn't El home?" Albert asked with a pale face.   
"Our parents kicked him out because he's gay." Eliasz said softly. Race and Spot looked at him dumbfounded and Albert became paler that he already was.   
"Come on we need to go find him." Race stormed past the two brothers and into the cold. It was still snowing. He heard Jack call the boys and not a minute later all of the boys stormed out. Race took Spot and Albert with him and they raced down the streets.

<>

Elmer sat curled up in an alleyway not far from the circulation gate. It was cold and snowing. He wasn't wearing a coat or anything warm for that matter.   
_"Why don't you ask your boyfriends?"_ His father's voice rang through his head.   
_"Leave."_ There has been a hint of sadness in his mother's voice. Was it really that bad to have boyfriends? Tears fell down his face, but they froze almost immediately. His fingers and lips were blue and the hole in his shoe wasn't helping much either. He closed his eyes and cried himself into a restless sleep.

<>

Albert, Spot and Race were on the point of turning back, but Albert stopped in his tracks. A small form in an alleyway got his attention.   
"O god." He muttered and ran to the form with Race and Spot right behind him.   
"Elmer, hey baby." He whispered. He shook said boy's shoulder, but there was no response.   
"He's so cold." Spot stated the obvious. He wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and one under his legs and carried him back to the lodging house.

"Crutchie, grab as many blankets as you can find! Mike, Ike, get a fire burning!" Race ordered as they came storming in. All the others were already there. Even Davey and Les has come to help out. They had brought some extra clothes with them. Crutchie came back with a pile of blankets and Spot laid Elmer down in front of the fireplace. Eliasz and Henryk both sat on one side of their brother and cuddled together. There were tears in their eyes.   
"Where was he?" Eliasz asked.   
"An alley near the circulation gate." Race answered. Henryk turned his head and looked at his little brother.   
"Come on mały. Wake up." He whispered and wrapped Elmer's hands in his. "There so cold." He said as he started to rub them. Race, Spot and Albert took a seat in front of Elmer.   
"He really needs some new shoes." Spot commented with a small smile, but you could see the sadness in his eyes.  
"Let's give them some space." Jack said to the other newsies as he ushered them into other rooms. 

It took them a few minutes of switching places and warming him up, but Elmer was beginning to move little again. Albert and Race were both seated at Elmer's sides and Spot was holding his feet on his lap. Henryk and Eliasz were both holding Elmer's hands and saying things in Polish when he began to wake up.  
"Otwórz oczy, El. Jesteś uratowany. Twoi bracia są tu dla ciebie i twoich chłopaków." (Open your eyes, El. You are save. Your brothers are here for you and your boyfriends.) Elmer started to open his eyes. They were red and puffy and tears began streaming down once they were fully opened.   
"W porządku, braciszku. Możesz płakać ile chcesz. Nadal cię kochamy. Zawsze będziemy Cię kochać." _(It's okay, little brother. You can cry all you want. We still love you. We will always love you.)_   
"Eliasz, Henryk, Co Ty tutaj robisz? Gdzie ja jestem?" (Eliasz, Henryk? What are you doing here? Where am I?)   
"What's happening?" Spot asked. He looked just as confused as Albert and Race. Elmer began to blush as he realized he was talking Polish.   
"You're in the lodging house. We were worried about you." Henryk explained this time in English.   
"Why?" The question meant so many things like: _Why did you come looking for me? Why do you still love me?_  
"Because you are our little brother and we will always love you. No matter who you love." Eliasz answered and squeezed Elmer's hand.   
"And we will always love you, but don't you dare love someone else." Race joked and gave Elmer a passionate kiss. Elmer smirked in the kiss.  
"But, El, why didn't you just come to us?" Albert asked while rubbing circles on the boy's back.   
"Went to Brooklyn, but when Boots told me Spot was here, I decided that I didn't want to bother you." He said while looking at his feet. Spot went pale. _He went to me and I wasn't there._ Spot thought. He was angry at himself which let to him standing up and storming out of the room. Eliasz was quick to follow him, while Race, Albert and Henryk stayed with the dumb-founded Elmer. 

"Spot. Stop." Eliasz said and laid a hand on top of the pacing boys shoulder.  
"I should have been there. He came to me for help and I wasn't there."   
"You didn't know it then, but you are here now and he needs you more then ever. All three of you." Spot nodded. He knew Eliasz was right.   
"Now go back there and give some love to my little brother." Eliasz squeezed Spot's shoulder reassuring and they went back. 

Elmer watched Spot and Eliasz leave the room. Fresh tears started forming in his eyes.  
"It's okay. He's not angry. It's going to be alright." Albert comforted him. He wrapped the boy in a hug and Elmer buried his head in Albert's chest.   
Elmer shot up straight as soon as he saw the door opening. Eliasz and a much calmer looking Spot came walking in. Elmer unfolded his arms and wrapped Spot in a tight hug.  
"'m sorry." Elmer whispered in Spot's neck.   
"Don't be. I'm sorry I wasn't there."  
"You didn't, couldn't know."   
"O, stop the squabbling and kiss already." Race said with a grin. The two obeyed happily and kissed passionately.   
"Am I the only one who isn't going to get one?" Albert wanted to sound offended, but there was a loving tone in his words. Elmer smiled slightly and kissed him passionately.   
"Get a room you four." Eliasz laughed.   
"Zamknij się." (Shut up) Elmer was smiling fully again. He loved his brothers and boyfriends.   
"We should head home." Henryk stated while standing up.   
"Czy znowu mnie odwiedzasz?" _(Are you coming to visit me again?)_ Elmer asked shyly.  
"Gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek chcesz." (Wherever and whenever you want.) Eliasz told him. The brothers hugged goodbye and Henryk and Eliasz walked out the door.   
"Powiesz im, że ich kocham?" (Will you tell them I love them?) Elmer shouted after them.   
"To twoi bracia i siostry. Oni już to wiedzą. Pamiętaj jednak, że zawsze będziemy cię kochać." (They're your brothers and sisters. They already know that. But remember that we will always love you.) Henryk yelled back. Elmer turned around and stood in the middle of the rooms looking at all the closed doors.  
"Guys I know you have been listening!" Elmer yelled to no one in particular. Almost all of the boys came out from different rooms. Jack took a step forward and wrapped Elmer in a hug. When Jack released him he was wrapped in another hug. This time it was Davey to give the gesture.   
"Don't ever do that again." Jack said sternly.   
"You worried the hell out of us." Davey added.  
"My parents may not want me anymore, but I'm still stuck with a mom and dad." Elmer stated with a chuckle. Everyone busted out laughing and laughed even harder at the faces Davey and Jack made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy Polish, but I used translate for it.
> 
> ~ F


	10. Stressing || Relmer

Work, school, work, school, work... and so on. That was the only thing Elmer seemed to do in Race's mind. Elmer was barely spending time with him anymore, even if they lived in the same house and went to schools that were only a minutes drive away. Elmer wouldn't talk to him either and sometimes even skip either breakfast, lunch or dinner. There were even days he didn't eat at all. Today was just another of those days.

"Hey El! How was work?" Race asked when Elmer came in.   
"Fine." He answered, but walked quickly towards their office and he shut the door. Race just stared to the now closed door.   
"It was nice to see you too today." Race muttered and walked off to the kitchen. He knew that Elmer was going to study through the night even though it was a Saturday. It was up to Race to make dinner, clean the house, but most important, make Elmer eat. His boyfriend hadn't eaten that day and hadn't slept that night either. He'd spend the whole night studying for a test he had the next week.

Race knocked on the door with a plate full of food in his other hand. A small noice of recognition come from the other side. He opened the door slowly and walked in. The light that came from Elmer's laptop was the only light in the room and it illuminated Elmer's face. The bags under his eyes were as clear as daylight. Elmer didn't make any effort to look up from his work as he kept on typing.   
"Hey, El." Race started, but Elmer still wouldn't look at him. "You should eat. I know you've skipped breakfast and lunch." Elmer looked at him for a second, but then turned back to his screen.   
"Sorry, babe. I just need to finish this. I'll be right over." Race knew he was lying. There was no way that Elmer would put down his work to eat. Race put down the plate on the desk and walked away. He wasn't going to deal with this again. He was tired and just wanted to cuddle up with his boyfriend, though he knew that wouldn't happen any time soon. Race walked up to their bedroom. He quickly pulled off his clothes which left him in his boxers and crawled under the blankets. When he closed his eyes his mind wondered off to their first sleepover as boyfriends.

_"Come on Race! Don't ruin this for me." Elmer almost begged Race. They had a sleepover at Race's and were watching the remake of Cinderella. Elmer was curled up in Race's side and Race had one arm around him.  
"Hey! You said that you wanted to know if they got together." Race defended.   
"I did not say that. I said: I hope they get together. I've never asked you to tell me all the spoilers for this movie."   
"Well that's to bad for you. How can I make it up to you." Race smirked and leaned down to give Elmer a quick kiss.  
"This feels like a good beginning." Elmer smiled at him. Race leaned down for another kiss, which let to another and then another after that.  
"Get a room!" Jack, Race's adoptive brother, called them out. He was standing in the doorway with a big grin on his face.  
"O shut up!" Race shot back and threw a pillow at him._

Race was ripped out if his thoughts when he heard crying coming from another room. He sot up straight and almost sprinted to the office. He didn't even take the time to put on a bathrobe or something else to cover his body. He opened the door slowly and what he saw made his mouth drop. Elmer was sitting in front of his laptop with his head in his hands. His whole body was shaking and choked sobs were escaping him. Race came to his senses not long after and ran to embrace his boyfriend. Said boy flinched away at first, but leaned into the embrace shortly after.  
"Hey, sweetheart, what's the matter?" Race asked gently.  
"I'm just-" Elmer tried to speak, but choked on his own sobs.   
"Stressed out? Overworked? 'Cause we both know that that's the problem." Elmer just nodded. Race was right and they both knew it.  
"You need to find a way to leave some time to eat, sleep, spend time with me. Have I already spend time with me?" Elmer let out a soft chuckle. It lighted Race's heart to hear his boyfriend chuckle and to feel him relax in his hands.   
"I'm sorry." Elmer muttered.   
"Don't be. I know you try so hard." Race kissed Elmer's crown. "Maybe try a little less from now on." Elmer grabbed on to Race's hands and stood up.   
"No. No cuddling until you've eaten." Race said sternly. Elmer pouted, but sat back down again. "El, honey, you aren't a seal. You still need to swallow." Race chuckled as Elmer began eating a little slower. Race stood behind him and massaged the tense muscles. Elmer leaned in to Race's warm hands.   
"Done. Now let's go." Elmer quickly shoved his plate away grabbed Race's hand from his shoulder.   
"Calm down. We've got all night."  
"All night isn't long enough." Elmer complained as he pulled Race to the bedroom. Race complied with a soft chuckle and a small grin on his face.   
"I feel really under-dressed." Race joked.   
"Well, I can do something about that." Elmer grinned and pulled of his clothes which left him in his boxer.   
"I will always love seeing that." Race almost drooled while looking at his boyfriend. The shorter one laughed and jumped into bed. He opened his arms wide and Race gladly took the invitation. They rolled over to be more comfortable. Race wrapped Elmer in his arms and Elmer buried his head under Race's chin.  
"I've missed this." Race said quietly while pressing another kiss on Elmer's head.   
"I'm sorry." Elmer muttered while curling up further into Race.  
"I know, baby, I know."


	11. Words won't come || Elmer (No ships)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain mentions of self harm (not the really bad, but still).  
> I wanted to say beforehand: This is based of what happened to me a few days ago.  
> Here in the Netherlands we are allowed to go to school again (part time) and I go in the afternoon with 8 others. (This was written somewhere in April)
> 
> ~ F

Elmer looked down at his arm. There were five small cuts. two made with thinning scissors and three made with the needle of a compass. Each line stood for another bad day. The cuts had mostly become scars, but there were still some red spots from where he had cut deep enough to see red, but not deep enough to actually see any blood. It wasn't like he did it to make an end to his life, God knows he didn't want to end his life, but it was more like a way to feel relieve. In bad days as such he wasn't able to feel anything, or he may have felt so much that it felt like he didn't feel anything. His mind would always go two ways. The one saying: put it away, while the other said: cut another one. This led Elmer to do one for each of those days. Five since the really bad days started.

"And people call me racist." Oscar, one of Elmer's classmates exclaimed. Him and Morris were discussing random things and sometimes even the teachers would add their opinion to the conversation.   
_I would more likely call you annoying._ Elmer thought to himself. He hadn't really been a fan of the boy just wanted him to leave, but he wanted to participate in the conversation at the same time. Though he knew he shouldn't.  
"I want that French people are allowed to call their pig Napoleon." He blurted out.   
_Damn it Elmer. Why did you have to say anything._ Oscar looked at Elmer in a weird way. They were most definitely going to gossip about it later.   
"What did you say?" Oscar asked.   
_Why can't you just talk like normal people._   
"Never mind." Elmer looked down and began picking a little at the scars that were still on his arms.

"I think it's stupid for people to cut their arms. They are fucking afraid to do it right. It's like cut the artery and your dead. Simple as that." Oscar's words made Elmer look up.   
_You heard it. Your just to afraid.  
_

_No, I just don't want to die. What does he know about it by the way. Acting like he is the perfect boy._

_Why won't I actually cut my wrist?_

_You don't have to live for yourself. You live for other people._

_No one has noticed me cutting. Not my colleagues, not the teachers, not my classmates, not my team mates, not my friends, not Race, not my parents or my brothers and sisters. No one will notice that I'm gone either._

"Why don't people just do it the right way? It's easy." Elmer stared at Oscar while subconsciously clawing at the scars.   
_It isn't like I'm hiding it. I wear short sleeved shirts and they are pretty clear to see._

Elmer looked up again and listened to the conversation again. He was thinking about either shouting at Oscar for making those comments, crying or taking part in the now going discussion. What he did was neither of them. He sat back as he let his thoughts cloud his vision. 

-

Days past and Elmer hadn't talked to anyone about it. He didn't know if anyone noticed or not. He just put on an act around everyone. They would see the happy boy that was shy at time, but could burst out like a volcano with smiles and laughter. Though if you looked inside, you could see a broken boy that didn't talk about what he did and how he felt. A boy that felt like a burden on the world, but not a burden enough to make an end. The boy that would listen to musicals without shame, but would play it extra hard when in a bad mood. The boy that said so much, but nothing at all.  
Elmer opened his phone and looked at his wallpapers. The one said: 'I know I have friends, but I feel like I have no one to talk about the shit that goes on in my head.' and the other said: 'I'm not okay, but it's okay.' He smiled at his phone. He never had wallpapers that spoke the truth as much as those did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is another shitty story, but I have this weight on my chest for a while now and I needed to let it out. I can't talk about it, but I can write about it.
> 
> ~ F
> 
> PS. It's okay to be not okay sometimes, but know that you have someone to talk about it. Don't leave it bottled up like I do. And know that I am ALWAYS here to talk about it, even when I don't know you. Maybe especially when I don't know you, because opening up to strangers is often easier that to people you know.


	12. Just tired (pt 2 of words won't come) || Jack and Elmer (not a ship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may contain minor relationships (such as Spromeo, Jatherine and Spralbert), but they aren't main attention. This also follows after last part: Words won't come. It is set about a week later.
> 
> ~ F

It's been a week since Oscar was in his class and Elmer was feeling a little better. Jack had found out about Elmer's cutting a day later when he came by. Jack hadn't told anyone about it, because Elmer had asked him too. How much he loved his friends, he didn't want anyone to know without them noticing themselves. It may sound weird, but to Elmer it was completely logical.

Work had passed by rather smoothly that day. It was really busy, but you can't expect anything else in a populair restaurant. It has been eventful months and with everything going around there wasn't any time for Elmer to take for himself. He had worked since 8:15 am and his shift finally ended at 3:00 pm. He really wanted to just go home, lay down in bed and read a book, but that is not what he got. He got what he'd been dreading all day: his brother's birthday party. Buttons' actually birthday was that Monday, but he had chosen to celebrate it that Saturday. He had promised his friend to come and he wasn't one to back down from a promise. So that's where he went. It wasn't a really long walk from his work, but it felt too long for him. 

He looked up at the number that was pinned on the door of the apartment. 147 B. He'd been there so many times, but they would be alone at those days. Now Buttons family, consisting of his father, two brothers and younger sister, would be there and all of their friends. Elmer knocked on the door hesitantly. His hand stopped moving after a third knock, because he heard someone come to the door.  
"Good afternoon, mister Davenport." Elmer greeted with a small smile. The man in front him was Buttons father and if there's one thing that Elmer had learned from his own parents it was that you should always be polite to the elder.   
"Hello Elmer. How many times do I have to remind you to stop being so polite to me. It makes me feel old." Mr. Davenport joked. Elmer felt a blush climb it's way to he cheek.  
"That's never going to happen, sir." Elmer joked back a little and gave a satisfied smile as Mr. Davenport began to laugh. He stepped aside to let Elmer in. The room was decorated with all kind of decorations and there was laughter coming from the living room.  
"You are the last one to arrive! The party can finally start!" Race almost yelled at him as he rounded the corner.   
"My present first!" an over excited Romeo yelled. Elmer looked around the room. Everyone was there. Buttons family was seated on chairs, Spot was seated in between Race and Albert on the couch, Davey, Les, Jack, Katherine and Crutchie were sitting in front of said couch, Katherine's hand was wrapped in Jack's. Romeo, Specs, Finch, Mush and Jo Jo were seated on the coffee tables that were made into seats (with Romeo sitting on top of Specs rather than the table), because of the lack of more chairs. Henry, Kid Blink, Tommy Boy, Smalls, Mike and Ike were sitting in front of them on pillows and Buttons was seated in a special 'Birthday Boy' chair. Elmer walked over to where Spot, Race and Albert were seated on the couch and sat on the arm rest.

-_-

It was around 8 pm when they finished their deserts. There was much talking from all over the room. So many different conversations were asking Elmer's already run-down brain's attention. Elmer had worked non-stop for the last months. He went to school 4 days in a row and he would work the other three days. He had a lot on his mind, which included the homework he still had to make and deadlines he had, and all his friends yelling about random things, like pineapples (yes pineapples), wasn't helping him. He felt like he was locked in a small room with so many people. The world felt like a weight on his chest and it was hard for him to breath, but he kept on smiling. He didn't want to alarm or upset his friends in any way.   
"-El!" Elmer was snapped out of his thoughts by Race yelling at him.   
"Hmh? What?" Elmer looked at Race who was looking weird at him.  
"You OK?"   
"Yeah, just a bit sick, I guess. I think I ate too much." Elmer stood up without saying another word and made his way towards the bathroom. He was to deep in his own mind to hear Jack follow him. Elmer walked into the bathroom and his breath became heavier. He'd tried so hard to keep it good while he was in the same room as his friends, but it was a lot harder now that he was alone. A single tear slipped down his face and he slid down against the wall, not even bothering to lock the door. No one would come there knowing he was there, right? He didn't notice that Jack had opened the door and slowly walked in.   
"El, are you alright?" Elmer felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to meet worried eyes.   
"It's too much." Elmer couldn't lie to Jack, even if he wanted to. Jack was like his older brother and there was no way Jack wouldn't notice it if he lied.   
"What is? Work? School? The noise?"   
"Everything." It came out along side a small sob. His breathing became heavier as he found it harder to breath. Jack sat down beside Elmer and pulled the boy on his lap. Elmer's back was resting against Jack's chest.  
"Breath with me, El." Jack said softly into the boys hair. Elmer's breathing began to get better as the boy began to relax.   
"Let me see your arm." Jack's voice was commanding, but soft at the same time. Elmer moved his left arm and laid it in Jack's hand.   
"Bad day?" Jack asked as he moved his thumbs over a day old cuts.  
"Just tired." Elmer responded. His eyes felt heavy.   
"That's okay. You work so much. You try so hard to make everyone happy. It's okay to be tired." Jack shifted Elmer a little. The boy was now sitting sideways on his lap and rested his head on Jack's shoulder.   
"I close my eyes and I can see-" Jack started to sing softly in Elmer's ear. It was a song that Jack had found out about which made Elmer relax and, in these kind of situations, fall asleep. "- a world that's waiting up for me. To call my own. Through the dark, through the door, through where no one's been before, but it feels like home." Elmer must have been really tired, because the boy was already sleeping in Jack's arms.  
"Is he alright?" Jack's head shot up as he looked at the girl in the doorway.  
"Yeah, he's going to be fine, Kath." He whispered. "Though we might want to get him into a bed. I'll take him to one of the guestrooms." Katherine nodded and tried to take the sleeping Elmer from Jack, but the sleeping boy held a firm grip around Jack. Jack chuckled and stood up with a little help.  
"He's usually this clingy when he has had a tough week. I'll stay with him for the night. If that's okay with you?" Jack winked at his girlfriend.  
"As long as I get you back tomorrow, it's fine by me." Katherine joked before kissing her boyfriend quickly without waking Elmer.   
"We'll see if he is able to let go tomorrow." Jack chuckled before heading to the guestroom. He knew Buttons house like his own, since he had been there for some of his other birthdays. 

Jack laid down with Elmer in his arms. The boy looked really calm while sleeping, but Jack could still see all the stress that was going on in Elmer's head.  
"We're going to get you through this. We stand together."


	13. Ignored||kinda part 3(ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a part 3 to words won't come. Just because it's easier to use all the background information and not needing to write a whole new one for it.   
> This is mostly just angst and shit with maybe a little comfort. Maybe the happy ending I wanted... I don't know. It's probably shitty.   
> And I'm not a psychologist, so I don't really know how people's anxiety works, but this is how mine works.
> 
> ~ F

Saturday... o how much Elmer loved that day of the week. (Note sarcasm) He has to work for three hours, go home and study and then head to bed. It's the same old routine every time. And his anxiety didn't cooperate that day.

It started at work. He had three hours to clean the whole building on his own. (Imagine a 4 floor building) He really didn't care, because he loves to do it, but it's hard as it is with two people. His coworker broke here ankle, which left him for doing it on his own, like he has done for over three months. The only difference was that the manager had forgotten to put on the music before doing other things. And you would think: why is it so bad to forget the music? It's because it left Elmer to think. He wasn't one of those people to prefer being in his own mind over the comfort of music.   
'What happens when you die?' This question hasn't been on his mind for a long time. It always left him panicking all alone in his bed, since it normally came up when he was about to sleep.   
'Like is there a heaven or hell or are people reincarnated?' Elmer could feel the panic start to rise in his chest as it became difficult to breath. There was no one who saw him and he kept cleaning midst panic attack.   
'I don't want to die.'  
'Then why the hell are you cutting.'   
'I don't want to die.'  
'You are just to afraid of the unknown, like you've always been.'  
'I don't want to leave.'  
Elmer couldn't breath. There was no one to help him out. There has never been. And there will probably never be. It took him a minute before he was able to breath normally again. He went for his normal grounding method for if he was in a public space: pick a song and sing it to himself.

<Time skip to the evening>

Elmer's day had gone by rather smoothly except for that one moment during work. He had learned for his tests and he watched tv with his dad. He always loved the father son bonding time. The had the same humour that the others didn't understand. So they spend rare occasions as this with big smiles on the couch. Though it was getting late and Elmer had decided to go sleep. He had work the next morning, again, and he wanted to have at least a little rest.

Elmer checked his phone.   
_No new messages_  
He frowned at his screen. Not a week ago his screen would have been full with texts from Race or Buttons, but that week had been different. Buttons was expectable. He was working almost the same amount of time as Elmer and they never had the time to text. Race was a whole different story. Elmer knew that Race had problems at home. Those had been there for a year and it had become normal for them, but that week was something else. Race wasn't talking to Elmer anymore. Elmer had tried so many times, but Race didn't respond his texts.   
Elmer decided to ask Jack about it. Jack was like a big brother to all of them and was still the only one to know about Elmer's cutting problem.   
_[21:47] Elmer: is it just me or has Race been ignoring you too?_  
 _[21:48] Jack: I haven't texted him in a while, but I think he would ignore me too_  
 _[21:48] Elmer: have I done something wrong?_  
Elmer was desperate. He really wanted to know what was wrong. He just wanted his friend back. But maybe the most frustrating part of it was that he didn't feel anything anymore.   
_[21:49] Jack: No El it's not your fault_  
 _[21:49] Jack: He probably has his head stuck to high in his ass to see the people around him_  
Elmer really wanted to believe him and for one half he did, but the other part resisted.   
'People don't just act that way. You've probably hurt his feelings you idiot.' Elmer muttered curses under his breath. He was having the urges to cut again, but resisted with all his power. His eyes kept looking at the blade of the pencil sharpener that he had removed earlier that week.   
_[21:51] Jack: El? Still here? I'm coming_  
Elmer didn't notice the message as he just stood there watching the small blade. He stood frozen in time and space not noticing anything that happened around him.  
'You've had a panic attack about dying and now you are thinking about cutting. Good job, Elmer, good job.' Why did his mind have to be so sarcastic all the time. It wasn't like he was doing anything. Not yet anyway.

Arms wrapped his body carefully in a hug. He flinched at first, but relaxed as soon as he noticed the owner of said arms.   
"When did you get here?" Elmer's voice was muffled in Jack's shirt, but it was clear enough to hear it.   
"I texted you. Didn't you read it?" Elmer shook his head.   
"Why did you come?"   
"I can't just leave you here blaming yourself, can I?" Elmer stayed silent. He never really expected something else from people, but abandonment. "How's the cutting going? Thinking about it lately?" Elmer shook his head. He didn't want Jack to worry even more.   
"Nah, don't need it anymore."  
"El, Don't lie to me when I can see a blade on your desk that shouldn't be there."  
"M sorry." Elmer unwrapped himself from the hug and sat down in a chair. "I wanted to do it." Elmer told him honestly.   
"Why?"   
"Because I can't feel anything."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Like I know I should be sad or angry about the fact that Race is ignoring me, but I just don't feel it. I don't feel happy either."  
"But, El, cutting isn't the answer." Jack grabbed the small blade from Elmer's desk and put it in his pocket.   
"I know." Elmer felt like he should cry, but no tears came.   
"How about: I stay here for the night." Jack suggested.   
"You would do that?" Elmer looked up at Jack who was already settled on the bed.   
"Can't just leave one of my brothers alone in misery."   
"Thanks." Elmer whispered before laying down and quickly drifting into a deep sleep, knowing that everything might be alright when time passes.


	14. Crashing || multi ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some ships in here, but they aren't main attention.
> 
> ~ F

_"991, what's your emergency?"_  
T- the car crashed... into a tree... They aren't moving! Please help us!"   
_"Do you know where you are?"_  
"N- no. It is dark."   
_"Don't worry. I'll track your phone. Can you describe your situation?"_  
"T- two in front. I can't reach them. I have my boyfriend in the back. I- I think he's waking."  
 _"Can you try waking him for me?"_  
"Ey, Myers, you with me?"   
"Blink, baby, how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my first name." Mush whispered.  
"Sorry." Blink blushed a little. "Stay awake for me." It came out more like a question.  
 _"Are the others waking up?"_  
"No."  
 _"The ambulances are with you in a minute. Don't move. It might worsen your situation."_ There was the sound of sirens coming towards them. Bright light filled their eyes not long after. The door flung open and Blink felt hands pull him out of the car carefully.   
"I need you to stay awake for me." The woman said as he was laid on a stretcher.   
"I'm fine." Blink muttered and lifted his head to see his boyfriend being lifted out of the car and placed on another stretcher.

*_*

It was 3:00 am when the phone rang. Jack wanted to ignore it, but Davey was quick up to answer.  
"This is Davey Jacobs speaking."   
"Why are they calling?" Jack asked before the person on the other side could say anything.  
 _"I'm calling for Nick, Louis, Michael and Isaac. They have been in an accident and are in the lower Manhattan hospital. You and mister Kelly are in their emergency contacts. Do you know any parents I could call?"_  
"No, they don't have parents. We'll be there right away." Davey said before hanging up.  
"Who was that?" Jack said now fully awake. "What happened?"   
"Mush, Blink, Mike and Ike were in a car accident. We need to go now." Davey hurriedly grabbed the keys from the table.  
"Dave." Jack made him stop in his tracks. "You might want to consider putting on some clothes." Davey turned around sheepishly and put on the clothes he had left in the corner of the room.

The drive to the hospital took long and it was making Jack and Davey more anxious than ever in their life. Jack was calling their friends to get them to the hospital.

"Alright see you then. Drive safe Race, we can't afford to have you four in here too." Jack hung up the phone as soon as they entered the hospital's parking lot. They ran inside as soon as the car came to a stop.   
"We're here for Nick, Louis, Michael and Isaac." Davey informed the receptionist.   
"They are on floor two. There will be a doctor waiting for you." Davey thanked her and they speed walked to the elevator.   
They were greeted by an older doctor once they arrived on the second floor.   
"David Jacobs and Jack Kelly, I presume."  
"Yes, I'm David."   
"I'm Josie Waldorf."  
"How are they?" Jack asked before the doctor could continue.  
"Louis, or Kid Blink, has a broken arm, but is fine. Though he might have a a small trauma. He was the one to call 911. Nick, or Mush, has a mild concussion, but should be able to leave tomorrow. Michael and Isaac on the other hand are not that good." She paused for a moment to look at the description of her patients. "Michael has a broken leg and hasn't woken up yet and Isaac has large cut on his head, a few broken ribs and hasn't woken up yet either."   
"Can we see them?"   
"You two can visit L- Kid Blink and Mush first while my colleagues finish their work at the twin boys. They have requested to be in one room together, which makes it easier for you too. They're in room 247." Both of the boys thanked the doctor and walked to the room. Davey hesitated, because he didn't really know if he should enter, but Jack busted through the door. Mush and Blink almost jumped a hole in the roof, but relaxed when they saw them. Jack walked over quickly and hugged Mush while Davey hugged Blink.  
"The hell happened?"   
"We were coming back from a party at a friends house, but I think Mike lost control of the car or something, because everything went black and when I opened my eyes no one was reacting and..." Blink began hyperventilating.   
"Hey, calm down. It's alright." Jack wrapped one arm around the boy and sat next to him on the bed. Mush was laying on the other bed and tried to get up to comfort his boyfriend, but was stopped by Davey's hand on his shoulder.   
"You have a concussion. Stay in bed." Davey's mom voice came out. Blink gave him a reassuring look as he got his breathing back under control.   
"You did good kid." Jack complimented him.   
"Mister Jacobs and Mister Kelly. I need someone for paperwork and there are some boys here to see you." A nurse stood in the doorway and looked at the last part at Blink and Mush.   
"I'll do the paperwork. Why don't you go check on Mike and Ike." Davey kisses his boyfriend before walking after the nurse. Jack walked out and was greeted by his friends who stood eagerly waiting to check on their friends.   
"Jack!" Crutchie greeted him. Worry was in his eyes and he held a firm grip on Finch's hand.   
"Crutch. I love you, but I would rather have you not breaking my hand." Finch commented. Crutchie looked up and softened the grip.   
"Sorry." He kisses his boyfriends cheek as apology.   
"You van go in there, but don't ask anything about the crash. Blink isn't fully recovered from that yet." Jack told the boys and all of them slowly walked into the room.   
"Spot, Race, Albert, Elmer." Jack stopped the four before they could walk past him. "I need two of you to come with me and two to go to Ike."  
Elmer grabbed Race's hand. Jack knew he didn't want to choose between the two brothers since they were two of his best friends.   
"Spot and I'll go to Ike. You three go to Mike." Albert spoke up. He placed a hand on Elmer's shoulder and squeezed slightly. Elmer was the youngest of the four and the closest to the twins. They separated when they stood in front of the two doors that led to the rooms. Jack rushed over to Mike's side while Elmer stood frozen in the doorway with Race hugging him from the back trying to calm him. Mike looked really bad. Bruises covered his body and there were some cuts. His leg was in a cast and his eyes were still closed. If it wasn't for the small rise and fall of his chest you would think he was dead.   
"Hey, Mikey boy, time to wake up now." Jack whispered and grabbed a hold of the boys hand. As if on cue his eyes started to slowly open.   
"Hey, Mike, how are you feeling?" Race asked as he slowly pushed Elmer inside.   
"Who are you?" The three boys looked at him wide eyed.   
"It's me. Elmer. We've been friends for years. Please remember me." Elmer began to panic.   
"I- I'm sorry. I don't." Mike stuttered while he looked at the boys in the room.   
"It's alright. I'm Jack. That's Race. You were in a car crash with your brother and two friends." Jack explained calmly. He wanted to just straight out panic, but knew he had to stay calm for all of their sakes.   
"Why don't you remember." Elmer whispered softly. He was still in shock. Jack looked over at Race and Race took Elmer by the hand and guided him out. Jack looked back at Mike and saw that the boy had drifted of to sleep again. He lifted the sleeping boy's hand to his mouth and gently kissed his knuckles.   
"Please get better, Mikey." He whispered. Jack stood up and walked over to the other room.   
"Spot, can you go sit with Elmer? I need Race to watch Mike for me."   
"What happened?" Albert asked confused.   
"Mike woke up for half a minute, but he didn't remember. A lump formed in his throat. He wanted to cry so badly. Spot nodded and headed out. They could hear Elmer's cries a few seconds later, but they were muffled in an instant again. Probably by Spot's shirt.   
"You want me to stay here?" Albert asked.   
"Yeah. I'm going to see how the other's are doing."  
"They're doing fine. Sit down." Davey came in behind him. He walked over to a chair and sat down with his arms wide open. Jack took the invitation gladly.   
"I'll leave you two alone." Albert grinned a little as he walked out the room towards Race.  
"It's going to be okay." Davey reassured Jack.   
"I know. I just wish I could do something." Jack leaned back and let his head rest on Davey's shoulder.   
"How about we let the boys stay at our house until they're better again." Davey suggested.   
"Sometimes, and I say sometimes, I think you are even smarter than Katherine." Jack grinned as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek.   
"Jack!" Race's voice sounded through the room. He stood at the door with a big smile on his face. "He remembers." Jack sprinted out of the room and tackled Mike in a hug.   
"Ow." The boy said, but smiled and hugged back.   
"How are you feeling?" Davey asked while walking in.   
"Leg hurts like hell, but fine. Where's Ike?"   
"Mike..." Jack began hesitantly.   
"He hasn't woken yet." Race finished for him. Mike looked horrified.   
"I need to see him!" He started to get up, but was pushed back by Albert.   
"You're nog going anywhere. You've got a broken leg and last time you were awake you couldn't remember anything." Albert said calmly. Mike kept struggling for a minute, but eventually gave in.   
"How about I get the boys in here." Race suggested. Mike nodded.   
"How about first only Finch, Crutchie, Elmer, Spot, Blink and Mush. You look really tired. It's okay if you fall asleep when they're in here." Mike agreed with Jack and Race took off towards the other room.

The day went by rather quickly. Ike woke up, Mike fell asleep surrounded by his friends and everyone was just glad no one died.   
The twins stayed a three days at the hospital before both boys were allowed to go home. They stayed at Davey and Jack's till a month after.   
Mike had nightmares, always blaming himself.   
Ike wouldn't sit in the car the first week, but quickly came over his fear.   
Elmer came by almost all days with one or more of his boyfriends. Mike often reassuring him that he wouldn't ever forget about him ever again. (And Ike pulled a prank on him one time by saying: "who's Elmer?" Which let to a crying Elmer and a lecture from Davey.)  
Blink and Mush were allowed to go home the first day and stayed at Crutchie and Finch's. Both of them were quick to recover and were going on like normal soon after.


	15. As long as you're here || Sprace

"What the hell are you talking about?!"   
"You can't just come barging in on Jo Jo's party an hour late, without giving us a heads up about where you've been!"   
"He said he didn't mind!"  
"Race, don't be stupid. You know damn well he's to nice to say how he actually feels."   
"Then he should have told me so!"  
"You know what! This is not the only time something like this happened. Remember when we were supposed to go to the park with Elmer and Albert, but you didn't care to show up? I told them you were home sick! I don't even know where you were."  
"O come on. It happened like two times. It's not that big of a deal."   
It happened TEN times this month!" Spot threw his hands in the air and sat down on their couch. They've just gotten home from the party at Jo Jo's and were fighting (again).   
"Yeah, and you are the 'o so perfect' Spot Conlon. You do everything right." Sarcasm was dripping from Race's thong.   
"I never said that."  
"ow about the time when you told me you were going to clean the dishes, but never did it? Or the time you were supposed to pick me up and forgot? I didn't yell at you for that!"  
Spot was done with it.   
"You know what: SCREW YOU! I'm leaving!"  
"FINE! I don't need you anyways."  
"Neither do I!"  
"It's okay. I understand. You can leave. The all do."  
"FINE!"   
"FINE!" Race yelled back as Spot stormed into their bedroom. He looked through the crack of the door as Spot grabbed a suitcase and stuffed some of his clothes in it. A tear rolled down Race's cheek. He wiped it away as soon as Spot re-entered the room.  
"Why can't you try to just be on time for once and see that you are hurting people with your laziness?" Spot asked while he set on foot out of the door.  
"Can't you see that I'm trying?"   
"Apparently not." With that, Spot closed the door.

Tears fell down Race's face as he crashed onto the couch. The silent tears turned into sobs and the sobs soon turned into screams, which were muffled by a pillow. 

<>

Spot rang the bell of the apartment he now stood in front of. He had lost track of where he was until the door opened and it showed Jack's face. Spot and Jack had become close friends over the years he had been with Race and it was no wonder that he managed to end up there.  
"Spot. Hey." Jack greeted confused. "Everything alright?" That's when tears started falling down from Spot's eyes.   
"No. It isn't." Spot wasn't really a hug person, but Jack knew he could use one. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and hugged tightly. He was surprised when he felt the hug being returned.  
"How about you tell me what's wrong and I let Dave make some hot chocolate." Spot nodded and unwrapped himself from the hug. Jack took the suitcase from him and guided the still crying boy into the living room.   
"DAVE! Can you make Spot and me some hot chocolate?" Jack yelled towards the kitchen.  
"Spot?!" Davey stuck his head out of the kitchen to look at their friend. "It's coming right away." He said quickly and it took only a few seconds when they heard the milk being pored into cups.  
"What's up with the suitcase?" Jack asked when he put it down next to the couch and guided Spot into a sitting position.   
"I- I think I left."  
"What do you mean: you think."  
"I walked out with- I walked away with that suitcase full of clothes."  
"What happened?" Davey asked when he came in with three cups and some cookies.   
"We were fighting. I yelled then he yelled. It was about him being late again and hurting his friends and me with it. I'm just sick of lying about it. It got me wandering about why he's always late. I- I think he might be cheating on me and-"   
"Spot, breath." Jack interrupted him. Spot was on the verge of hyperventilating.  
"What do you say if you sleep here on the couch tonight and talk to Race tomorrow." Davey suggested. Spot nodded slightly. He didn't want to talk to Race, but he knew he should.  
"I say we put on Frozen. It's 19:00 pm." Jack didn't wait for them to answer and he put on Frozen while taking a sip of his hot chocolate. 

Spot fell asleep halfway during the movie. Jack and Davey turned of the tv, put the dirty dishes in the kitchen and headed of to bed. They heard a few sniffles coming from the living room, but decided to ignore it and leave Spot alone.

<>

"Race. Please let me in." Spot knocked on their apartment door. Jack and Davey had suggested he had declined the offer. The door slowly opened.  
"I'm sorry." Race whispered as he looked into Spot's eyes. Both of their eyes were red and puffy, but neither had tears left to fall down.   
"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have walked away like that. I should have talked to you." Spot was quick to embrace Race in a hug. "I thought you were cheating on me." He whispered softly.  
"What?!" Race pulled away from shock. "Why would you think that?"  
"I don't know. You are most of the time late from work, you go to places I don't know and-" This time it was Race who was quick as he pulled Spot in to a kiss.  
"I would never, and I mean NEVER, cheat on you. It's just that I have a lot of work and I sometimes go drinking with some colleagues. Don't worry about that though, 'cause most of tem are women." Race joked. Spot let out a short snort as he pushed them both into the apartment.   
"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" They heard Romeo yell at them before Spot closed the door.  
"Why do we live in the same building as Specs and Romeo?" Race questioned with a chuckle.   
"I don't know, but I don't care as long as you're here."


	16. Sleep deprived || Spralmer

Everything was blurry. Elmer's eyes hurt from being open so long, but he had to keep going. He was standing on the stage of their school's auditorium doing another rehearsal. He had one of the lead parts in west side story. He was going to play Riff. 

"That's it! Well done!" Miss Medda exclaimed. Miss Medda was their drama teacher and the most beloved teacher in the whole school. Elmer smiled slightly at her before walking off stage. It was the last class of the day, which was fortunate for Elmer. He had noticed the concerned look of his boyfriends.   
"Hey, Elmer, wait up!" He heard Albert call from behind. He tried to ignore it, but a hand soon landed on his shoulder.   
"What do you want?" Elmer didn't want to sound mean, but h was just tired. He didn't need a boyfriend worrying over him. He had homework... Lots of homework and he knew his boyfriends. If they knew that something was wrong, then he wouldn't hear the end of it until he finally slept.   
"You just seemed a little of. You have bags under your eyes and we all saw how you almost fell down after the huge dance part. It's a hard part, but you normally do it with such ease."  
"It's fine. Gotta go. Homework won't make itself." Elmer was quick to excuse himself as he stumbled of to his locker and grabbed the things he needed. 

<>

[19:00 pm] _Red head made a group chat with Brooklyn boy and Horse track_

[19:00 pm] Brooklyn boy: why do we have a chat without Elms?

[19:00 pm] Red head: cause thats what we need to talk about

[19:00 pm] Horse track: wait a minute why is my name Horse track???????

[19:00 pm] Red head: cause you always bet on horses...

[19:00 pm] Horse track: makes sense

[19:01 pm] Brooklyn boy: we needed to talk about Elmer?????

[19:01 pm] Red head: yes... have you guys noted how tired he is all the time???? he almost collapsed during the dance today and I think he lost some weight too...

[19:01 pm] Brooklyn boy: he told me he was fine and I believed him, but you're right... something is definitely off.

[19:01 pm] Horse track: what do you want to do about it??? it's like he said: he has homework to do

[19:01 pm] Red head: tomorrow is Friday. we should stay tomorrow night at my place. my parents are out of town. we'll make him sleep and eat

[19:02 pm] Brooklyn boy: and what if he doesn't want to come????

[19:02 pm] Red head: We'll make him

<>

The alarm next to Elmer's bed went off, but Elmer wasn't in his bed. He stood up from his place at his desk and walked over to turn the stupid thing off. He hadn't slept that night, _again,_ thanks to all the homework he had to do and the test he had that day. Physics wasn't his favorite subject at all and Mr. Weisel was their teacher, which ment instant death if he failed the test. His phone buzzed.

_Red head: tonight at my place. my parents are away this weekend_

_Polish Elsa: can't I have two tests next week_

Elmer put away his phone and changed clothes. He didn't bother eating breakfast and waved his family goodbye as soon as he had grabbed his homework and backpack. 

<>

Elmer was pretty sure he aced the test from Mr. Weisel, but you can never be certain with that man. They were back in rehearsals again. It was always the last class they had and it was also the only class the four of them shared. It basically consisted of all his friends and a few others. 

They were practicing the dance at the gym again. Since they only have three girls in their group, Elmer had to dance with Race. Which wasn't really a problem for him, because he loved dancing with his boyfriend, but tat day was not a good day to do that part of the musical. It was exhausting even if you had gotten a good nights rest. They were half way through the song when it felt like the world was turning faster than it should.   
"El? Are you o-" Elmer didn't hear the rest of what Race was asking him. The sound of the world around him seemed to fade away as he fell forward into Race's chest. He wasn't unconscious, but he couldn't hear anything and he didn't have a clear vision. All he could see were different colors moving around each other. He was leaning against Race's chest. The fabric of his shirt was really soft and it almost made him fall asleep. He didn't though because he forced himself to get a clear vision again and the sound of the world came back with it.   
"Does someone have a box of juice?"   
"Here, take mine." Elmer could make out Spot's and Jack's voices.   
"Give him some space." Miss Medda ordered. And most of the group retreated behind the stage.  
"Drink." Albert pushed the straw practically down his throat.   
"Feeling better?" Elmer nodded in response.  
"I should probably head home. I don't think I'm going to dance today." Elmer stood up and swayed the first steps before going in a straight line.   
"No, you're not. We already asked your parents. You're staying with us tonight." Albert blocked the path to the door.   
"No, guys. I love you, I really do, but I have homework."   
"You can do homework AFTER you've slept and eaten like a normal person." Race and Spot now stood at both sides of Elmer with their arms linked. Albert stepped away and led the way to the car.  
"It feels like I'm being dragged towards my execution." Elmer chuckled. He looked at his right and saw Race with a small grin on his face.   
"You wish." Spot joked.

The car ride was short and silent. They didn't complain though, it was comfortable. Race was typing on his phone the whole time and it made Elmer wonder what he was doing. They got out of the car and headed into Albert's house.   
"I ordered Thai. Should be here in ten minutes." Race told the boys, which gave Elmer the answer to his question. Elmer was escorted to the couch and was sandwiched in between Race and Spot while Albert got plates, cutlery and more juice.   
"Not to be a buzz killer, but I'm gonna do homework as long as the food isn't here yet." Elmer said while trying to get away from his place in the sandwich.  
"O hell no, you aren't." Spot pulled Elmer back down. The poor boy was now laying like a starfish on top of spot with his head on his chest.   
"C'mon Spot. I need to do some of it if I want to make it through the year."  
"I agree with Spot. You'll make it through the year anyway." Race wrapped his arms around Spot and Elmer to keep them both in place.   
"Can I at least go to the toilet?"   
"Alright..." Spot and Race let go of him and he slowly walked over bathroom. He quickly grabbed his bag on the way hoping that his boyfriends wouldn't see.  
"And where do you think you're going?" Albert made him stop in his tracks.  
"The toilet?" it came out more like a question than a statement.  
"Not with that." Albert stretched his arm out and Elmer handed him his bag pack defeated. 

"YOU LIED!" Race exclaimed as soon as Elmer walked back into the room after actually going to the bathroom. "I was going to let you pick the movie, but now I won't. It's going to be Prinses Diary night." Elmer sighed. He should have seen it coming that Albert would tell them. The table was now full with Thai food.

It had taken them half an hour to eat all of the food. Elmer hadn't noticed how hungry he actually was and how tired. He sank into Albert's side and laid his legs over Spot's and his feet on Race's legs. It took only a few minutes before the boy was asleep and not soon after Spot and Albert followed. Race made sure to take a picture before turning off the movie and drifting off to sleep himself, now knowing all of his boys were taken care off.


	17. Who lives, who dies, who tells my story? || Jatherine (Canon era)

"I find him: not guilty." The judge stood up and walked out. Katherine watched with an open mouth. They released Warden Snyder. They made quick eye contact. Her eyes full of anger and fear for the boy she loves and his eyes full of determination.   
Jack didn't want to come, afraid of what might happen. It was fortunate Katherine didn't push him, because she didn't want him to see this. Her father went with her instead. He had already told het that there was a possibility that he would be found 'not guilty', since he has friends in high places, but she couldn't imagine something like that. He was as guilty as the sun is bright. 

Katherine stormed out, her father following her.  
"Katherine, darling, where are you going?" She stopped in her tracks.  
"I need to see Jack. He deserves to know. Snyder is going after him. I know it for sure!" Katherine spun to face her father.  
"Then go. I will see you tonight at dinner." The Pulitzers parted ways. It was not more than a minute run to the Lodging House. She flung the doors open, which startled a few of the Newsies, while others didn't seem surprised by someone barging in. Katherine looked around, but couldn't find Jack. She spotted Race though.  
"Where's Jack?" She asked him.  
"Up on the rooftop. Went up there to think after cleaning Crutch's wounds." She thanked him quickly and sped up the stairs. She saw him looking at the skyline of New York City. His body was tense and his eyes distant.   
"Hey." She said softly. Jack turned around slowly.  
"Let me guess. Not guilty." Katherine nodded, not knowing any words to say.   
"Jack-" She started non the less, but was cut of my Jack raising his hand. A single tear slipped down his cheek.   
"It's fine. We need to keep going. He ain't gonna ruin my life." Jack grabbed Katherine's hands and pulled her towards him. She let out a little squeak, but chuckled soft afterwards. He leaned down and kissed her without any hesitation. She kissed back of course.  
"I should head home. My father is expecting me." Katherine said as their lips parted. Jack made a disapproving noise, but didn't try to stop her. He followed her down and went to the bedroom. Crutchie was sound asleep, which made him smile. He didn't want to wake his best friend, so he made his way down to check on the other boys and to tell them the news.   
"Boys! Come 'ere." Jack called for them. The room filled with young boys. All of them having worried looks on their face. They all knew that Snyder's trial was that day.   
"What's it, Cowboy?" Race tried to lighten the mood, but failed.   
"Snyder was found not guilty." Jack got right to the point. Mouths fell open and eyes widened. "I need you all to be careful from now on. As soon as you see either Snyder or the cops, you turn around."   
"Eh, Jack?" Jack looked at Henry. The boy looked panicked.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Jo Jo never came back. I didn't think much of it at first, but now..." Jack began to panic on the inside, but tried to look calm. He looked at all of the faces of the boys, hoping that Henry just hadn't seen Jo Jo, but he couldn't find him.  
"I need you all to stay here, while I go look for him. Stay inside at all costs and don't let anyone in that isn't one of us." Jack commanded before heading out. It had begun to get dark, but Jack didn't care. The safety of his family was his first priority. 

Jack looked at the circulation gate, Jo Jo's selling spot and at all other places Jo Jo might have gone to by himself, but he wasn't there. He walked over to the last spot he thought Jo Jo could be at: the convent. Jo Jo would often visit the nuns that raised him. Around a block away Jack noticed someone in an alleyway. He wanted to ignore it, but turned towards it when he heard a scream for help.  
"JACK!" It was Jo Jo who called for him.   
"Jo Jo, are you okay? What are you doing here?" Jack asked as he walked into the alleyway. As soon as he was fully in, the entrance got blocked by two boys. The Delanceys. Jack cursed under his breath. Of course it was a trap.   
"Well, well, well. Look who has come to join us." Snyder stept forwards with a terrified looking Jo Jo in his grip.   
"Let him go Snyder. You want me, not him."   
"That's true, but I like for you having an audience. Just like old times." Jack froze for a second.  
"Leave him, Snyder. He has done nothing wrong."  
"Alright, alright. I'll be nice to you one last time. For it will be the last time you'll see him." Snyder let go of Jo Jo, who ran to Jack as fast as he could. Jack gave him a quick hug while whispering in his ear.   
"Get Kath and the boys." Jo Jo gave a small nod before running past the Delanceys. Before Jack could look up at Snyder and make a snarky comment he was hit in the face and kneed in the stomach right after that, which made him fall to the ground.   
"You shouldn't have done what you did." Snyder kicked Jack in his ribs over and over and a few times in the head. "Now I have to punish you for it. Can't have another investigation going, can we?" Blood trickled down Jack's face and out of his mouth. He had now broken ribs, a cracked scull and probably more than one internal bleeding. He began to drift in unconsciousness when a sharp pain in his leg made him fully aware. His leg was now in a weird position.   
"Come on boys. Let's go." Snyder stepped over Jack and the three of them left him there. 

* * *

Katherine was eating dinner with her father when there was a frantic knock on the door. One of the maids opened the door.  
"Is Katherine home? I need her now. It's urgent." Katherine heard Jo Jo's voice.   
"Miss Pulitzer is eating right now. It has to wait until after dinner." The maid told him. Jo Jo didn't take now for an answer though.  
"Katherine! Jack's in danger. Snyder has him." He yelled. Katherine stood up, her chair almost falling. She looked at her father, who gave her a small nod of approval.   
"Jo Jo, I'm coming. Where is he?" She asked as soon as she saw him.  
"An alley near the convent, the first one on your left."   
"Go get the other boys. I'll go help him." Katherine commanded as she ran towards the convent, not caring about the people looking weird at her.

It took her five minutes. She looked around and saw the alley that Jo Jo ment. There was a small form on the ground. She ran over and knelt down next to Jack. His face was full of blood and his leg was bend into a weird way.  
"Hey, Jack. Are you awake?" She lifted his head and he opened his eyes a little.  
"Kath? Is Jo Jo save?"  
"Yes, he's save. But what has Snyder done to you?"  
"Nothing to worry about. At least Jo Jo lives." Jack coughed a little. Katherine grabbed a tight hold of Jack's hand.   
"Jack, you're going to die if we don't do anything about it."  
"Is okay."  
"No, it's not. We have a whole life together. We have a whole life to look back at what you did."  
"Have I done enough?"  
"You've done plenty."  
"You know what I'm proudest of?"  
"What, Jack?"  
"My boys... I'm so proud. Tell them to-" Jack had breathed his last breath. He fell limp on the ground. Tears fell down Katherine's face. The one person who let her know what love was, had now left her heartbroken. It was that moment that the group of boys entered the alley.  
"Jack!" Race was the first one to sprint forward. Katherine shook her head. Jack was dead. Most of the boys stopped at the opening, but Race, Crutchie and Davey, who had come to the lodging house to see if there was any news about Snyder, knelt down beside Jack. All of them having tears falling down.  
"We'll tell your story, Jack. You are going to live forever in the minds of men kind." Davey said softly and Crutchie and Race agreed. 

* * *

There was a small funeral for Jack. There was a ceremonie at Medda's. Newsies from over the whole city came to say their last goodbyes. Even Spot had come to say a few words of prayer. He was then buried with only the Manhattan newsies, Katherine and Medda present. Race took his place as leader of the Manhattan newsies and Davey as head of the Newsboys Union. 

Over the years Katherine established a home for all Newsies with food every day funded by 1% of the profit the World makes. She took over her father's regime when he saw that she was ready for it and he didn't regret it. With the help of Davey and the others, she raised the boys who came in, each of them had their own story, but they all found the place where they were loved for who they are. In their eyes she could see a part of Jack. The playfulness, the courage, the protectiveness. She would always tell them about Jack. How he cared for his friends, how he leaded the strike, how he led them to their victory and, if asked, how he died. Like a hero.


	18. To us || Buttons/Elmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through all my stories like: Angst... Angst... Angst... OOOH Fluffff... and back to angst... Turns out: I'm incapable of writing fluff (except for sometimes). 
> 
> ~ F

"EL! Get your lazy ass down here." Buttons was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a pick nick basket in his hand.   
"What is it?" Elmer came down. His hair was all messy.  
"It's out six years anniversary and you ain't gonna spend it in the office all day. We're going to the beach."   
"Sounds good." Elmer smiled and kissed his boyfriend passionately. "I'm going to get ready. I'll be down at the car in 5." He sprinted up the stairs and got ready while Buttons walked down to the car and placed the basket in the back seat. He had it all planed out. The perfect spot, the perfect time, the perfect people and the perfect boy. It was a sunny day, but not to warm. It was an hours drive, but it was the most beautiful place they've ever been. It was also the place where they shared their first kiss.   
"I'm ready." Elmer got Buttons out of his thoughts. That smile made Buttons fall in love with him each time again. "So, which one are we going to?"   
"You know it when you see it." Buttons teased. He didn't want to give away to much to not spill the surprise.

The hour passed by quickly. It was filled with laughter, talking and scream singing along with their favorite songs, including 'Make you feel my love' from Adele and 'Defying gravity' from Wicked. The moment that Buttons parked the car the whole world began to shine brighter, because the sun that was Elmer was shining as bright as he possibly could.  
"Where we first kissed." He stated with a small blush. Buttons took his hand and kissed it gently.  
"Seemed like the perfect spot for our sixth year as boyfriends." Elmer nodded in agreement and quickly got out of the car. Buttons grabbed the pick nick basket quickly and took his boyfriend's hand in his. They walked together until they came to the exact spot of their first kiss.  
"It looks exactly the same as it was six years ago." Buttons opened the pick nick basket and pulled out a blanket for them to sit on. Elmer took a glance inside the basket and his mouth filled with desire to taste all the things that were in there.   
"Where did you get the time to make all of these?" Elmer teased Buttons.  
"Well, unlike you, I actually spend time not doing work." Buttons teased back. He took a brownie out and handed it to Elmer.  
"Wow! This is amazing!" Elmer's eyes grew wider and Buttons let out a soft chuckle.  
"Your favorite, but with a little extra." Elmer quickly ate all of it and looked with a loving look at Buttons.   
"You want to taste too?" He asked innocently. Buttons, getting what Elmer meant, nodded with a grin. They leaned down towards each other and kissed.  
"So much sweeter then the first time."   
"That's cause of the brownie, babe." Buttons couldn't help but laugh at Elmer's statement.   
"I need you to stay right here. I'll be right back." Elmer pouted for a second, but let go of Buttons.

Buttons climbed over the dune and greeted Jack, Crutchie, Davey, Katherine, Sarah, Elmer, Race, Albert, Spot, Finch, Mike, Ike, Mush, Blink, JoJo, Specs, Romeo, Les, Henry and Sniper.   
"You know the plan right?" They all nodded and walked to their positions. Buttons walked back to Elmer and gave the sign. The soft humming of different voices sounded and together they made a song. It was 'perfect' from Ed Sheeran. Elmer looked confused. From all around them their friends came walking towards them. Les was recording everything. Now Buttons began to sing softly.

_I found a love for me_   
_Darling, just dive right in_   
_And follow my lead_   
_Well, I found a_ _boy_ _, beautiful and sweet_   
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_   
_Not knowing what it was_   
_I will not give you up this time_   
_Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_   
_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song_   
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_   
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well, I found a_ _man_ _, stronger than anyone I know_   
_H_ _e shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share_ _his_ _home_   
_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_   
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_   
_Fightin' against all odds_   
_I know we'll be alright this time_   
_Darling, just hold my hand_   
_Be my_ _man_ _, I'll be your man_   
_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listenin' to our favorite song_   
_When I saw you in that_ _suit_ _, looking so beautiful_   
_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song_   
_I have faith in what I see_   
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_   
_And_ _he_ _looks perfect_   
_No, I don't deserve this_   
_You look perfect tonight_

Buttons knelt down to one knee. Grabbed with his one hand a small red box and with his other Elmer's hand.  
"Elmer. It was here that we shared our first kiss, it were these friends that supported us through thick and thin when the world was throwing stones at us and it are those eyes, your eyes, that I fell in love with. Your smile shines brighter than the sun and you make all the grey clouds fade away. I love you with all my heart and more. Will you marry me?" Elmer clasped one hand in front of his mouth. Tears of happiness fell down his face as he nodded and whispered a soft yes. Buttons smiled bright and placed the ring on Elmer's finger. He stood up and they kissed while the others cheered happily. Jack quickly ran over the dune and came back a minute later with champagne and glasses.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter, kisses and Elmer showing of the golden ring. During the most beautiful sunset any of them had ever seen, Jack raised his glass and asked for attention.  
"I want to make a toast to Buttons and Elmer. You guys are like brothers to me and I, we love you very much. Now we are all together Davey, Crutchie and I want to make an announcement of our own. We're adopting twins!" They all began cheering again and congratulating the boys. "To Buttons and Elmer!" Jack yelled while raising his glass higher in the air.   
"To Buttons and Elmer!" The group shouted in unison.   
"To us." Buttons and Elmer said softly while kissing each other quickly.


	19. Breaking to protect || No ships (Canon era)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of the most cliche things I've written. The only difference is that the refuge didn't got closed and Snyder is still after Jack. Trigger warning... The things you'll probably expect.
> 
> ~ F

"JACK!" Jack turned around when he heard his name. Smalls came running at him.  
"Smalls? What are you doing here? You should be in the lodging house. Snyder's still out there and-" He was cut of before he could even finish.  
"I saw bulls take Romeo. He's only two blocks east from here." Smalls was out of breath, but managed to get it out.  
"Go home now! I'll get Romeo." Jack ordered and ran in the direction Smalls had told him. Screams began to get louder and louder as he got closer. He could now see Romeo struggling against the hold of the bulls.   
_What have you gotten yourself into, Romeo._ Jack thought while softly advancing on them. Romeo was about to be thrown in a wagon, but Jack jumped the bull that held Romeo, who fell to the ground.   
"Run, Romeo, run!" Jack yelled at the younger newsie. Jack was fighting hard, but more bulls came and he lost the fight. Five against one shouldn't be called a fair fight. Jack got tossed in the wagon and, in spite of his attempt, Romeo got tossed in after him.   
"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so so sorry." Romeo whispered with tears starting to form in his eyes. Romeo hadn't been to the refuge before, but had heard many stories of the place.  
"It will be alright, Rome. I'm going to stay with you and nothing is going to happen to you." Jack tried to reassure him.   
That was the moment he made the promise to himself to keep Romeo from harms way.

* * *

"Mister Kelly, how nice to see you here again." Snyder greeted him with a grin when he entered the office.   
"Wash that grin from your face, Spider. I'll be out of here before you know it." Snyder's grin didn't go away.  
"I will inform you that we've made some extra adjustments. There is no chance of escaping now." Romeo took a step forward so he was almost pressed against Jack's back.  
"And who have we have here?" Snyder looked right at Romeo. Jack took a step to the left and was now fully in between them.  
"You leave him alone..." Jack threatened, but Snyder wasn't really impressed. He only saw opportunity in it.  
"We'll see about that." He quickly wrote something down before looking up at the guard. "Take them to room A. I think mister Kelly would like an old familiar place." The guard took a firm grip on both boys' arms and dragged them down the hallway into the first room.

The boys in the room looked up from what they were doing. Their eyes widened and mouths fell open when they saw who had entered.   
"Have fun." The guard joked before closing the door.  
"Jack? Jack Kelly?" One of the older boys asked.  
"That's me. Looks like I'm still famous in here." Jack joked and nudged Romeo a bit. The poor boy had gone pale. "So, which bed is free for me and Romeo?" He looked around the room.   
"Take this one. I'll sleep with Dots." One of the younger boys said. "You have the bed next to the window." Jack thanked the boy quickly and guided Romeo over to the bed.   
"Lay down and sleep." Jack helped Romeo down. The boy was terrified beyond belief. It had become night in the meanwhile and Jack wanted him to rest as long as he could. He soon crawled in next to him and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"THEY WHAT!" Race yelled at Smalls in disbelief. Albert placed a hand on Race's shoulder in attempt to calm him down.   
"Romeo was being held back... I think..." Smalls tried to get out, but couldn't.  
"We can't go there today. We'll go tomorrow. If we go tonight we'll make it worse and you can only guess who will get the beatings for it." Specs told them. He wasn't happy with it either, but they couldn't go if they didn't want to be caught.   
"Alright. Everyone get to bed. I'll talk with Crutchie." Race commanded, he was the second in command after all. Crutchie had already gone up to the rooftop to wait for Jack, not knowing what had happened.

Race calmed himself down before climbing up the fire escape. Crutchie looked at him hopeful, thinking he was Jack, but his face fell when he saw that it was Race.  
"Where's Jack?" He asked him.  
"Jack is..." Race hesitated for a moment, but knew that he couldn't lie about the whereabouts of one of his best friends. "He is in the refuge with Romeo." He looked down at his feet. He could hear Crutchie take in a sharp gasp.   
"We- we gotta get them out of there." Crutchie began to stand up, but was stopped by Race.   
"We can't go tonight. We'll get caught and we can't help them from in there." Race reasoned.   
"We can't just leave them in there! You know what Snyder will do to Jack!" Crutchie argued.  
"Jack is strong. He'll keep Romeo save."  
"I know Jack is strong, but Snyder came close to his breaking point last time. It will go easier this time. We cannot wait around and do nothing!"   
"Crutchie, I'm second in command and I tell you to stay here." Race was done with arguing. He wanted to save them too, but he could hear Specs' voice in his head. Crutchie didn't argue after that. Race helped him down the ladder and guided him to the bedroom. All of the boys were asleep already. Race let a sad smile creep on his face. He always wanted to be the leader of the Lower Manhattan newsies, but never like this. Not when two of their brothers were locked up in the literal hell on earth.

* * *

Sun shone on Jack's face. He began to stir, not knowing where he was at the moment or who was next to him. He opened his eyes and memories started flooding back. He looked to his right and saw that Romeo was still asleep. He carefully climbed out of the bed and pulled their shared blanket over Romeo. The boy looked so small in there. Jack began to wander around the room and talked with some of the boys that were already awake.

After about five minutes, they could hear someone coming to their room. Jack quickly made his way to the now awake Romeo and took a place in front of him, blocking him from who ever was coming.  
"Kelly." Snyder growled while opening the door, not making any effort to come in to the room. Jack, already expecting it, walked to the door.  
"Jack, please don't go." He heard Romeo plead softly. He turned around quickly and gave him a reassuring smile before going with Snyder.  
"Impatient?"  
"You'll learn to behave. I have the whole day reserved specially for you." Fear settled in Jack's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with a sense of comfort. As long as Snyder came for him, he wouldn't come for Romeo or the other boys for that matter. They walked down dark corridors and down stairs into the basement. It was dark, but Jack could still see how it all looked.  
"Didn't change anything while I was away? Did you want a reminder or something?"   
"Drop the attitude boy and get on your knees." Jack did what was told and even pulled of his shirt. "So you have learned." Snyder grinned.  
"Nah, just don't want any more holes in my shirt. It's my last good one." Jack almost regretted saying it, because a belt hit his back when he closed his mouth. He tried to hold a scream back, but it escaped when the belt hit his back a second time. It was right on top of his old wounds.

* * *

Romeo looked up from his lap when he heard an ear piercing scream.   
"No, no, no. This is al my fault." He began to whisper to himself. He crawled in the corner of the bed and curled up in himself. He remembered all the tales of the others who had already been here.   
"Romeo. Some people are here for you." Dots got Romeo out of his thoughts. He looked up and got out of the bed. He immediately saw the worried faces of Specs and Race.   
"Romeo, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Race asked as soon as the boy was in arms reach and grabbed him by the arm.   
"Yeah, I'm fine..." Romeo trailed off.  
"Rome, where is Jack?" Specs asked carefully. A tear made it's way into Romeo's eye.  
"Snyder. He came this morning to get him." Another scream came from the basement. Race and Specs heard it too.   
"Shit." Specs muttered.   
"We're getting you out of here." Race said with determination.   
"How?" Was all Romeo could say, the scream still stuck in his mind.   
"I was thinking about asking Spot and Brooklyn to help us raid this place and get you two out."   
"Then go now." Romeo said while taking both of their hands just to feel the contact of his brothers for one last time. Specs and Race nodded while climbing down the fire escape that led to the window. Romeo was alone again, well he was with the others in the room, but he felt alone. He sat back on the bed, trying to block out the screams.

* * *

Four hours is what it took for Snyder to stop hitting Jack. He had switched from belt to whip to bras knuckles to who knows what. Jack was bleeding all over his body, a black eye was already forming and the world around him seemed to spin from time to time.  
"Get up boy." Snyder ordered. Jack stood up slowly. "Now what was today's lesson?"  
"Screw you." A fist connected with Jack's stomach.  
"Try again."  
"Scr-" He wasn't even able to finish this time.  
"How about I get that friend of yours. Maybe you'll learn the lesson then." Jack's head shot up.  
"No, please, no." He pleaded.  
"It seems like the famous Jack Kelly has manners after all." Snyder grinned. "What was today's lesson?"  
"To obey." Jack mumbled.  
"And?"  
"To obey and be respectful."  
"Now say it again, but with sir like I taught you."  
"To obey and be respectful, sir." Jack didn't make any eye contact. He knew that the smallest mistake would lead to Romeo getting hurt.   
"Good job. Maybe there is a decent boy in you after all." Snyder took cuffs from the table and cuffed Jack's wrists together. He pulled the boy up the stairs and to room A. Jack only stumbled once, which was a surprise to him since he almost couldn't feel his legs. He was thrown on the ground of the bedroom and the door was closed with a loud bang.   
"Jack!" Romeo came sprinting towards him. He pushed himself up a little. He wasn't going to let the boys know in how much pain he really was. He only had forgotten that Snyder hadn't let him put on his shirt, so they could all see the blood still dripping from the wounds. Romeo guided Jack to their bed and laid him down on his side.  
"I'm fine, Romeo. Have you eaten anything?"  
"Jack, you're not okay. I'm going to clean the wounds. This might hurt." Romeo grabbed the little water that they had in the room and started to clean Jack's back. Jack muffled the screams of pain with the blanket. It took Romeo an hour to have it all cleaned up.  
"Have you eaten?" Jack asked Romeo again.  
"No," Romeo shook his head. "I saved it for you. They didn't bring any for you."   
"No. You eat it. I'm fine. Not that hungry anyway."  
"Jack, please ea-" Romeo was cut of by a stern glare from Jack. He grabbed the small piece of bread and began eating it.   
"Thank you." Jack muttered before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Spot asked Race.  
"We're going to search that place for any escape route and when we've found it, we'll get them out." Race seemed a little unsure about his plan, but didn't see any other way of doing it. Spot nodded and both of them took of to the refuge, they had taken the first day to find a way out.

It took them three days to finally find a way out. It was during yard time. Romeo would already be outside, so they could easily help him over the wall and Jack would be in the bedroom alone. According to Snyder, he didn't deserve yard time.   
They had already told their plan to Romeo, but went over it quickly with the other newsies. A part of them was gathered in an alley near the refuge, while the others were selling papes. They needed all the money they could get if they wanted to help Jack and Romeo afterwards.  
"Guys, today is the day." Race began. "Finch, Elmer, Henry and Smalls, you four and some of Brooklyn are going to start a fight, which will get Snyder's attention. Specs and Spot, you help Romeo out. Davey, you and I are going to climb over the wall and get Jack." All boys agreed and began their ways to their positions. Race gave the sign and the eight boys started to argue and yell at each other. Race saw guards come out with Snyder right behind them. He quickly made his way up the wall with Davey right behind him. Romeo was already halfway up.  
"Race, Davey, Jack is not good. You need to hurry." Romeo warned them. Race and Davey ran down the corridors. It was an understatement to say that Davey was shocked, but Race knew this place, he wasn't shocked about it anymore. Race quickly found room A and started to pick the lock.   
"Record time." He mumbled to himself when the lock opened after five seconds. They rushed in and found Jack asleep on the back in the back of the room.  
"Jack, wake up." Race shook Jack's shoulder's, but was careful enough not to hurt him to much. He could see wounds all over the boy's body, some of the wounds were fresh, while others were a few days old. Jack looked up with fear in his eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" Jack didn't make eye contact with either of the boys, too scared of a punishment that could follow or the chance of Romeo getting hurt.   
"Jack, you need to come with us." Davey was already pulling the boy up and Race helped to support him. Jack was unable to walk. His legs dragged over the floor as they made their way back out. The three of them heard Snyder and the guards come in, luckily empty handed. Jack froze. His muscles tensed and he went pale, even paler than he already was.   
"Come on, Jack. We gotta keep moving." Davey pulled Jack further through the maze of hallways.   
"Kelly!" They heard Snyder yell. "Come here." Jack was already turning around. Race and Davey looked at him shocked. Jack had been broken. There was no snarky comment, no disobedience. Snyder soon came into view.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jack began apologizing quietly. He knelt down on the ground, already expecting punishment. "Please don't hurt him." He pleaded. Race's eyes widened with understanding. Jack was trying to protect Romeo. His brothers were the only thing that could break Jack. Race tapped Davey on the shoulder and explaining his plan without words. He was going to get behind Snyder and get them the time to get out. He took a few steps back and took a few turns, but was eventually behind Snyder.   
"I'll punish you first, then your little friend over there and than that short boy. This is all your fault Kelly. See how you bring your friends down." Davey looked fearfully at Snyder, knowing to well that if Race didn't hurry up that he would be soaked. He tried to get Jack up and moving, but Jack didn't move.  
"Jack, we already got Romeo. He's alright. He's already gone." Davey told Jack. Jack looked at him, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.   
"He's lying to you, Kelly. There is no way he could be out of here." Snyder pulled of his belt and raised it high in the air. Race chose that moment to jump at Snyder and hit him in the head. The man fell down on the floor.  
"Get going, he will not be out for to long." Race grabbed a hold of Jack and they resumed their way again. It took two minutes to find the way out again. They saw that the other boys had climbed out as well.   
"There they are!" Race looked up to see Specs on top of the wall. They went as quick as they could, but Jack's legs had given out under him again. Jack looked straight forward, not focusing on what was happening.   
"Guys, throw me the rope!" Race commanded from his side of the wall. A rope was flung over said wall and Race caught it. He tied it around Jack as careful as he could.  
"Pull!" They began pulling instantly and Jack was slowly lifted in the sky. Davey and Race helped a little by pushing. Jack was quickly on the other side, so Davey and Race began their climb. Specs helped them with the last part. Snyder came running out angrily when they were on top.  
"KELLY!" He yelled furiously while waving a fist in the air.   
"See you never!" Race laughed before quickly jumping off. All the boys except for Specs and Spot had already taken of to the lodging house. 

* * *

Romeo looked around at all the boys. They were all busy doing stuf, but he didn't seem to understand what they were doing. It wasn't until Crutchie came that he was pulled out of his thoughts.   
"Hey, Rome." Crutchie sat down beside the boy. "Did he hurt you?" Romeo shook his head and looked up to Crutchie.  
"Have they brought Jack in?"   
"No, but they're on their way. Finch came in to tell us to get everything ready. What did he do to him."   
"He- he would be there for hours..." Tears began to form in Romeo's eyes at the memories. Crutchie quickly wrapped is arms around the boy to comfort him.  
"How bad was it?"   
"I could- could hear him screaming. H- he took beatings to protect me. I think Snyder broke him. He came back during the second day and was obedient all of the sudden. He even called Snyder 'sir'." Crutchie was shocked beyond belief. Snyder was never able to break Jack, but then again he had always been on his own.   
"Jack!" They heard JoJo yell from downstairs. They gave each other a quick look before sprinting down stairs. Jack was laid on the table. JoJo, Finch, Elmer and Davey surrounding him while Kid Blink and Mush held the others away. Both Crutchie and Romeo were let in and helped to get Jack on his side. Said boy had gone unconscious on the way.   
"We need to clean his back. Give me some cloths and some water." Davey ordered. Elmer and Finch both ran of to get the stuff. Romeo and Crutchie helped Davey to get Jack's shirt off, while JoJo tried to wake Jack up. They needed him awake to know if they missed a spot or if there was something else. Jack wasn't awake when Elmer and Finch came back, so Davey decided to begin cleaning Jack's wounds. 

It was when they were half way done that Jack began to wake up. He looked disorientated and didn't make eye contact with any of the boys, afraid for punishment. He could only see JoJo, Finch and Elmer though.   
"Jack!" Elmer let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Jack flinched away as something touched his back.  
"It's alright, Jack. It's just Davey. He's cleaning your back." He heard Crutchie say. Said boy walked around the table and knelt down. He grabbed Jack's hand, but Jack pulled away.   
"Where is Romeo?" He asked. It was almost inaudible.   
"I'm right here." Romeo walked around the table as well and knelt next to Crutchie. This was the first time that Jack looked up and made eye contact. A single tear slid down his face. He slowly moved his hand to Romeo's and squeezed it.  
"Are you okay?" There was worry showing in his eyes.   
"Am I okay? You really ask that after all that you've done?" Romeo had a sad grin on his face.   
"Are you okay?" Jack repeated with some kind of stern look in his eyes.   
"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you." Romeo led out a sigh. He wasn't really okay. The memories of the refuge would surely be plaguing him for a while, but it was nothing like how bad Jack was. He leaned down and placed his forehead on Jack's.  
"Thank you." He whispered. Jack smiled a little, but it fell when Davey touched his back again.  
"It's done." Davey told them. "You're going to be fine."  
"I always am." Jack grinned before closing his eyes again.


	20. Lullaby for a stormy night || canon era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's this song I like to listen to to relax me. It's called: 'Lullaby for a stormy night' by Vienna Teng. It's probably quiet boring for most of you, but for me it allows me to calm down and just get my head straight. And it's not really about the song itself for me, but more the meaning of it. This chapter is based on that song.
> 
> ~ F

It was storming outside. Lightning and thunder filled the air above New York City. It was the reason why Jack and Crutchie slept inside that night. Most of them were fast asleep. The rain that pored down from the heavens and trickled down the windows was soothing for the boys. It gave a relaxed feeling of warmth, although a few of them we snuggled together in their beds. There was one person who couldn't sleep though, Romeo. The poor boy was sitting in the corner of his bunk with his legs pulled up to his chest. He tried to muffle the soft screams with his arms. Tears were freely rolling down his cheeks and he squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could.

Jack woke by the soft sounds of sobs and a small scream of terror. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was still storming outside and that he was in the top bunk above Crutchie. The sound of the sobs brought him to reality again. He quickly scanned the room. Everyone was asleep for as far he could see in the dark room. A flash of lightning came and lit up the room. He could see in that split of a second that Romeo was curled up in the far corner of his bunk. Jack got out of his bed as soft as he could and made his way over to Romeo. The boy had the bottom bunk, fortunately. Jack sat next to the crying boy. He rested his hand on top of Romeo's knee. The boy flinched, but looked up immediately.   
"I'm sorry if I woke you up." Romeo whispered. Another flash came and the boy flinched again. Jack could now clearly see the tear-stained face.   
"It's alright. Couldn't sleep anyways." Jack lied. "Scared of the lightning?"  
"No." The 13 year old denied, but the loud bang of thunder proved him wrong. He made himself smaller again and buried his face in his arms so Jack couldn't see it.  
"Come on," Jack stood up quietly and helped Romeo up as well. "Let's go somewhere we can talk without waking the others." He wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders and guided him to the living room.  
"Everything alright?" Crutchie's tired voice sounded as they passed him.  
"Everything's alright, Crutch. Go back to sleep." And to sleep he went. It was not a second later that they heard soft snores coming from the bed. 

Romeo sat huddled up against Jack. His head rested on Jack's shoulder and Jack had an arm wrapped around him. Romeo flinched as another flash of lightning came with the rumble of thunder quickly following. Jack quickly glanced at the clock they had and noticed that it was already 3:00 am.   
"Don't be afraid, Rome. It's just a little rain and thunder. The storm will be gone in the morning." Romeo looked up at Jack.   
"I know. I'm being stupid. You should go back to bed." He already begun to detach himself from Jack, but Jack pulled him in closer.   
"You know. You know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears. I remember my mother coming up to me and holding me tight. She used to sing this song for me."   
"You were afraid?"  
"You really don't think that I'm not afraid of anything? I may be a leader, but even leaders are scared. Even the king of Brooklyn."  
"What could Spot Conlon be afraid of?"  
"Well, just like me, he's afraid to see his kids hurt or end up in places they don't belong. Being afraid isn't something to be ashamed of. I know for a fact that Race is afraid of those stray cats that JoJo keeps feeding in the ally." Romeo chuckled softly.   
"And Albert once screamed like a girl when he saw his own shadow! He thought it was a massive spider." Romeo added cheerily, but another flash of lightning made him curl in on himself again.   
"Someday you'll know that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand. Makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning." Jack whispered softly as he guided Romeo to lay down on the couch. Romeo's head rested in Jack's lap. Romeo's eyes closed slowly as Jack began singing the lullaby, his mother had sung, softly, while at the same time playing with a few locks of Romeo's hair.  
"Little child, be not afraid  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight  
  
And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain'll be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning."

Romeo was now blissfully and Jack began to doze of as well. 

* * *

The morning bell rung and Crutchie was already descending from the stairs. He looked at the couch and saw Jack sitting with Romeo. Romeo was still asleep, but Jack was wide awake. Jack turned his head and smiled at Crutchie, who made his way over.   
"Long night?" He simply asked.  
"Yeah. Tell the boys to be quiet, will ya? Romeo fell asleep around 3:00 am last night and I want to let him sleep and seen for the fact that I'm not getting away from here..." Crutchie nodded.  
"I'll sell a few extra papes and get the others to do the same." He whispered with a small smile.  
"No need. I have a little extra that I saved to buy more paint, but it's enough to cover us for today." Crutchie wanted to argue, but there came sounds from the bedroom, which would lead to Romeo waking up if he didn't do something about it soon.

All boys left quietly, though some of them took a little longer, just to look a little longer at the duo that was still sat on the couch. There was no way that Romeo was going to hear the end of it.


	21. Their first fight || Spralmer

Albert, Elmer and Race were gathered in Spot and Elmer's campus room, where they would spent most of the time. Albert and Elmer sat cuddled up on the couch while Race stood in front of the chair he had previously sat on before Spot walked in.  
"Where the hell have you been? You're an hour late. We were worried." Race was waving his arms around angrily.   
"I was studying in the library." Spot shrugged. "Speaking of which, I have a test tomorrow and I need to study. Goodnight." He tried walk to his bedroom, but Race blocked his path.   
"No, you don't." Race crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You've been gone for every night this month. I haven't even seen you around campus without a book in front of your face. You're in a relationship. Start acting like a good boyfriend."   
"Let it be, Race." Elmer tried to calm Race down. His face was already red by anger and Spot's face soon followed.   
"Yeah. Like you've been a perfect boyfriend. Let's talk about the fact that you leave the dishes everywhere for us to clean up. I'm tired of having to pick everything up after you!" Spot was almost yelling, but he kept his voice down a little.   
"At least I'm here to be with Albert and Elmer. I'm not the only one who wants you to stop working!" Race gestured to the couch where Albert and Elmer were looking at the on going fight.   
"Spot, I love you, but Race is right. And Race, Spot is right too. You need to start doing your own dishes." Albert let go of Elmer and stood up. Elmer pouted but didn't make a move to follow. He kept a save position on the couch.   
"Thank you." Race had a small smile on his face from the small victory, but it fell when he got a glare from Spot.   
"Spot, we love you and want you to be here with us. We didn't want a relationship with a guy who's never there. I want you back here with us. We all want you back." Albert pleaded.   
"Okay, but let me just study tonight. I really need to."  
"That's what you say every night." Race complained.  
"Yeah and I tell you every time to clean up your mess and here we are." Spot shot back.   
"Race, we should let him study tonight. He's right though. You leave all your shit laying around everywhere. Here and in out dorm."  
"Like you're all 'mister perfect boyfriend'."   
"Race, please don't make it worse." Elmer pleaded, but was ignored.  
"What do you mean?" Albert looked irritated at Race.  
"You always have to get into a discussion. With us, with teachers even with people who you don't even know. I'm getting sick of you always having to be right even when you're wrong."  
"I don't do that!"   
"Al, I love you, but yes you do." Spot looked Albert in the eyes.   
"No, I don't. I don't get into that many discussions and even if I were it's less annoying than always working and leaving the dishes everywhere!"  
"Guys! Can you stop fighting?" Elmer's voice sounded from the couch.   
"Yeah, alright. Sorry." Albert began to make his way to the couch and Spot to his room.  
"O no, you don't." Race warned Spot.  
"What?"   
"You're going to be here with us."  
"No, I need to study." Spot glared at Race.  
"Race stop whining and let him study." Albert, who hadn't sat down yet, walked back over to the boys.  
"This is exactly what I meant." Race scoffed.  
"What?"   
"You getting involved with our discussion. This is between me and Spot."  
"Can you just stop?" Elmer piped up from the couch, but no one seemed to notice.  
"He is our boyfriend too, Race. He gets a say in all of this too."   
"Yeah, it's okay when he's on your side, but when he turns against you... just you wait."   
"I'm going!" Elmer announced, but non of his boyfriends took notice, to deep in their discussion to notice their fourth part of the relationship. Elmer sighed as he stood up. "Love you too." He said softly before closing the door. The arguing of the three boys seemed to go up in thin air when the door was fully closed. He regretted not taking a jacket or phone with him. It was freezing out so he couldn't go to his favorite café. He thought for a second. Jack, Davey and Crutchie went to a party, Specs and Romeo had movie night and Buttons and Henry went ice skating, but Mush and Blink were free that night. They were only a few rooms away, so he wouldn't have to go through the cold.

Elmer knocked on the door and not a second later it was opened.  
"O, hey Elmer. What are you doing here?" Blink looked him right in the eyes.  
"I was wondering if I could crash here for a while. If I'm not intruding on anything." Elmer looked down a little.  
"It's alright." Mush's head popped up from behind Blink. "We were watching Agents of Shield, nothing to sexy going on here." He joked. blink sighed.  
"Can you remind me why I love you?" Blink let Elmer in and went to the kitchen to get Elmer a botte of coke.  
"Because... you do." Mush couldn't think of anything else. He decided on giving his boyfriend a kiss when he came back instead. Elmer let out a sigh. He wanted for the fighting to end and for them to watch a movie together too.  
"What's the matter, Elm?" Mush looked a little worried at his friend while Blink turned down the sound of the episode a little so it became nothing more than soft background noise.   
"The boys are fighting. I just can't make them to stop." Elmer sighed again and a tear slipped down his face as he remembered.  
"Don't cry, Elmer. They love you and each other. You know that." Blink reassured and Elmer nodded.  
"Yeah, I know, but it hurt so much when they didn't notice me. They probably won't even notice that I'm gone till tomorrow, when they wake up with one person less."  
"That's not true. They are probably looking for you now." Mush hugged Elmer tight and looked at Blink. He motioned to the door with his eyes and Blink understood what he was trying to tell. He stood up and walked out towards Spot's and Elmer's door. He knocked on the door, but when no one answered he opened it himself, Elmer hadn't locked it. Blink was met by the loud arguing of the three boys. Elmer hadn't lied when he had said that they probably wouldn't notice him being gone.

* * *

"O come on! You are even worse than me! Remember when you had to go to detention when you got into an argument with Mr. Seitz?" Albert shot at Race.  
"That was not the same! He said something was wrong while it was a correct answer. Right El?" Race looked at the couch. He expected to see Elmer sitting there, but found it empty.  
"Guys, where is Elmer?"  
"He's right there." Albert motioned with his hand, but his mouth fell open when he didn't see him.  
"Took you long enough to notice." All three boys jumped when they heard Blink's voice coming from the kitchen.  
"When did you get here?" Spot asked confused. Blink walked back into the living room with a glass of water and a cookie.  
"Around ten minutes ago. Elmer came to us five minutes before that wanting to get away from the fighting. He said you didn't even notice him leaving."   
"O my god. What have we done?" Albert muttered.  
"This is your fault." Race pointed at Spot.  
"How is this my fault?"  
"If you would be here with us for once, this wouldn't have happened." Race argued. Understanding seemed to come to Albert as he listened to the boys arguing, but Blink beat him to stopping Spot and Race.  
"This is exactly why he left!" He yelled to get their attention. "I get why he walked away."  
"Blink is right. We messed up. Big time." Albert looked from his boyfriends to the door. "I'm sorry. I love you. I shouldn't have said the things I did." He then sprinted out of the door before the others could say anything.   
"I'm sorry too. I should've been here with you." Spot bowed his head.   
"Me too. I'll clean up my mess from now on." Race whispered. They stood there for a few seconds in silence.  
"Just kiss already." Blink sighed. The other two boys blushed, but kissed passionately. They pulled apart and ran to Blink's and Mush's room.  
"Thank you, Kid Blink, for making us see that we were wrong. Thank you for making us stop. Thank you for letting us know that Elmer is hurt." Blink grumbled softly while walking after the boys.

* * *

Albert stormed into the room. He looked at the couch to see Elmer fast asleep on Mush's shoulder.  
"Took you long enough." Mush said as quiet as possible.   
"Sorry." Albert looked down. He walked over and sat down on the coffee table. He could see the tear stains on Elmer's face. Mush began to shake Elmer softly to get him to wake up. Elmer didn't want to wake up though.  
"Wake up, love." Albert whispered while taking Elmer's hand in his own. Elmer slowly opened his eyes.  
"Al?" He sat up straight and looked him right in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry. We should've listened. It was stupid and I'm sorry. We were to caught up in out fight to notice you and that was wrong." Elmer squeezed Albert's hand reassuring.  
"I forgive you. This was out first fight and it won't be our last one. I think I just have to get used to the idea of us fighting." Albert placed his free hand on Elmer's cheek and leaned forward and kissed him.   
"I want more of those tonight to make up for today." Elmer smirked.   
"I can arrange that." Albert whispered with a grin of his own.  
"Get a room you two." Mush laughed softly from his spot next to Elmer.  
"Mush! I forgot you were here." Albert's eyes went wide.  
"Seems not to be the first time that that happened to you." Mush shot back. Elmer hit Mush on the back of his head and they all started to laugh. The laugh stopped however when Spot and Race came barging in with an annoyed looking Blink following them.   
"Elmer! We're so sorry!" Race jumped over the couch and landed on Elmer's other side. Spot, being more behaved, walked around the couch. Albert made place for Spot to sit, so Spot was now right in front of Elmer.  
"We're so sorry, El. We shouldn't have forgotten about you." Elmer looked at the two boys and grabbed their hands.   
"How about you make it up to me in our room." He grinned like a mad man. Race began grinning too when he found out what Elmer was talking about. All four of them stood up and made their way out. Elmer turned around quickly before closing the door.  
"Thank you for letting me stay here." He thanked Blink and Mush before heading out.   
Lets just say that they spend the rest of the night together and had a lot of fun.


	22. Let him feel your heartbeat || Spralmer

It was their first date night since they had moved in together. Spot had taken them to a chic restaurant in Manhattan. It would've been amazing for Elmer, but he wasn't feeling to good that day. Anxiety sticking in the back of his head and whispering all kinds of stuff to him. Like how his boyfriends didn't really like him or that his walk was weird and everyone was looking at him. He wished he could focus on his boyfriends that evening, but the nagging voice in the back of his head became louder and louder.

_Everyone is looking at you._   
_They're talking about you._   
_They don't really love you. They just pity you._

"What are you thinking about?" Elmer was brought out of his thoughts by Spot's hand being placed on his. He hadn't noticed that he had begun playing with is knife.   
"Nothing." He didn't make eye contact with them. Spot kept his hand on Elmer's, but changed the subject.  
"May I take your order?" A tall waiter asked them after they had talked for five minutes, which mainly consisted of Race and Albert talking, Spot laughing and Elmer only hearing parts of the conversation.  
"A leg of lamb!" Albert was excited to say the least. He had heard about this restaurant and the leg of lamb seemed to be one of their specialties.   
"I'm going with steak." Race looked at the menu one last time before putting it away.  
"I'm going with chicken. What about you El?"   
"I- I don't really know." Elmer looked over the menu.  
 _You don't even know what you want to eat. Everyone is waiting for you. Pathetic._  
"Cesar salad." He said hesitantly. The waiter walked away, which left them alone again.

The food came not much later after that. Three of them dug in immediately, but Elmer was left playing with it more than actually eating it.  
 _People are looking at you and talking about you. You should just go away. Just leave from the earth._  
Elmer wanted to just disappear through a hole in the ground. He started to fiddle with the small bracelet he wore around his left wrist. Trying to ground him, but it didn't seem to work. He could hear his boyfriends laughing at something and started laughing along with a fake laugh. They didn't have to carry the burden that was him. So if he could do anything to make it a little easier for them, he would do it. So fake laughing and smiling was what he did for the rest of the evening.  
"Love, aren't you going to eat that?" Albert sounded worried. Elmer looked up to his boyfriend and shook his head guilty.  
"I'm not hungry."  
 _You just wasted their money. You just shouldn't have come._  
"Can we go home?" Elmer looked at the empty plates on the table. Only his was full.   
"Sure." Race took his hand as they walked out. 

They waited for Spot to pay before getting in the car. Spot drove, Race sat shotgun and Elmer and Albert sat in the back. Elmer looked out of the window at the passing city where he never really felt at home. He felt at home with his boyfriends, but that seemed to be gone now. Only fear of what they think of him seemed to be in Elmer's mind.   
_They hate you. You should just leave them before they leave you._  
"El, we're home." Albert laid his hand on Elmer's shoulder. Spot and Race sat turned around in their seat. All of them had an equal amount of worry in their eyes.  
"Are you okay?" Race looked him right in the eyes.   
"I'm fine." Elmer got out of the car and headed inside. The other three boys soon followed.   
"I'm going to take a shower." Elmer didn't wait for a respons before heading up to the bathroom. He felt disgusted of himself. He looked in the mirror. He didn't recognize the hazel eyes that were staring back at him. He seemed so foreign to himself. It wasn't the first time he felt like this though. He had these attacks many times at home, when he still lived with his parents. The only difference was that his parents knew exactly what to do. Elmer sighed.  
 _You look disgusting._  
"I know." He kept his voice low, so his boyfriends didn't hear it.  
 _You should just get rid of yourself._  
"Yeah, probably."  
 _See the razors? It's just what you deserve._  
"Yeah." He picked up the razors without thinking. He sat down in the corner next to the toilet and rolled up his sleeve. It was like his mind had finally come to senses. He kept a firm grip on the razors, but began to cry.   
_Do it!_ He began to put the razor on his skin, but a strong hand pulled them away. He startled and curled up. He didn't want to face the world, his world, anymore. He didn't feel like they deserved him. Hands connected to his body and it made him flinch away. He knew that it was probably just his boyfriends trying to comfort him, but he didn't want to be touched.

Race, Spot and Albert looked at each other in shock. Spot had the razors in his hand and was crouched down in front of Elmer while Race and Albert stood at Elmer's sides. There was a little bit of blood on the razors, but not much. Spot threw them away as far as he could and placed a hand on Elmer's knee, but the boy only retreated further.   
"Elmer, love. What's wrong. Please talk to us." Albert whispered. Elmer didn't react.  
"I'll call his mother." Race stood up and walked out. He typed in the number and waited. It didn't take long for Elmer's mother to answer.  
"Hello Race. How are you?" Elmer's mother was so cheery. Race hated to end her happiness.   
"Hello Mrs. Kasprzak. I'm fine, but somethings wrong with Elmer. He hasn't eaten, he became silent and he doesn't want anyone to touch him."   
"Did he have the razors?" There was a hint of panic in Mrs. Kasprzak's voice.  
"Yes, but Spot took those away from him."  
"Good. This isn't the first time this happened and it won't be the last time either. I need you to listen carefully. You need to go in there, grab his hand, even if he resist and hold it on your chest. Let him feel your heartbeat. Try to stay as calm as possible. He will calm down and he'll talk a little. But let him sleep when he says he is tired and don't ever push him."   
"Thank you, Mrs. Kasprzak."   
"Good luck." The call ended with that and Race sprinted back into the bathroom. Spot made place for him to sit in front of Elmer. Both Spot and Albert watched what Race did, so they could do it when he wasn't there. Race took Elmer's wrist. Elmer began struggling, but Race didn't let go. There was a look of determination on his face. He finally got Elmer's hand on his chest and held it there. A minute passed before Elmer began to calm down.   
"I'm sorry." He whispered. Tears began falling down his face.   
"Sssh, it's okay." Race soothed. He quickly closed the gab between them and wrapped him in a hug.   
"What happened Elmer?" Albert asked while tracing Elmer's spine with his hand.  
"I just- I'm tired." He didn't want to talk about it. And it was true: it made him really tired.  
"That's alright. Let's get you to bed." Race tried to stand up, but Elmer held him close. He didn't want Race to leave. If Race left he might never come back or so Elmer thought. Race chuckled softly and wrapped an arm under Elmer's legs and carried him bridal style to the bed with Albert and Spot behind him. They laid down and Elmer was asleep before they could even say his name.  
"Is he alright?" Spot asked worried.  
"No, but he will be. Just give him some time."


	23. stuck

Hey guys! 

I hope you're enjoying my book(s) so far, but I have a problem: I'm stuck. I have a massive writers block and the feeling that I've done everything that I can think of. School is starting in a few days and I hope to have new inspiration then, but I don't know that for sure. 

Is there something YOU want to read? Do you want to see something happen to certain people or do you have a prompt in mind and you want me to write it out? Please let me know in the comments or send me a private message.

(And if there's something you want to know about me: I'm happy to answer and if there are enough questions I might make a chapter for that.)

Sincerely,

Me, ~ F


	24. Nerf war || Sprace, Javid, Blush & Newsbians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I got on Wattpad. I'll try to write the idea's you had too, but I do one at the time. Enjoy!
> 
> ~ F

Jack, Davey, Spot, Race, Kid Blink, Mush, Katherine and Sarah were gathered in Miss Medda's house. They were gathered in the living room, while all the other boys had gone to other rooms.  
"What are the teams?" Jack asked while grabbing one of the nerf guns. He loaded his gun with as much tag bullets as he could and stuffed a few in the pockets of his pants.  
"Blink and me stay together. We're unstoppable." Mush grinned while poking Blink in his side. Blink gave a side smile and a small kiss on the cheek.   
"I'm staying with you, Jack. You're scary when you get competitive and I don't want to be on the receiving end of those bullets." Davey exclaimed.   
"I don't get competitive." Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, you do. And I agree with Davey. I'm on your team." Katherine grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her towards the two other boys.  
"Okay, Spot and Kath are with us and Sarah and Race will be on the Blush team." Jack tossed them their loaded guns.  
"Why can't Kath and me be on the same team?" Sarah asked.  
"Because we're girls?" Katherine raised an eyebrow.  
"No, no. Of course not." Davey began to make the words of his boyfriend right.   
"No. It's alright. we're going to show you how it's done." Sarah kissed Katherine before walking over to where Mush and Blink were standing. "You're going down little brother." She winked at Davey, who looked with fear in his eyes.  
"Well, I'm doomed." Davey let out a sigh.  
"At least you don't have to go against an ex of yours." Jack joked, but there was a little hint of fear in his eyes.   
"Spot, please promise me to not shoot me." Race hugged Spot from behind.   
"I can't promise you anything, love, but I might go easy on you." Spot turned around in Race's arms and Race gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. They parted ways, Spot going to stand next to Katherine and Race next to Sarah.   
"Okay, it's rule time." Blink groaned when Davey spoke.   
"Do we really need rules?"   
"Yes. We all know certain people will cheat without rules." He glanced at Race.  
"That's not fair! You cannot cheat if there aren't any rules." Race objected.   
"So, rules." Mush began again.  
"No cheating, once you've been shot you're out. The 'dead' will go to the bedroom and wait for the round to end." Davey listed.   
"Alright, let's just begin." Mush exclaimed while grabbing Blink's hand and pulling him along to their starting point, the kitchen. Sarah and Race followed while the other four made their way to the bedroom.   
"Jack?" Crutchie's voice sounded from his bed. "What's going on and why are Kath and Spot here?"   
"Nerf war." The answer was simple, but they could see the panic start to come in Crutchie's eyes.  
"You know that it ended terrible last time. Why do it again?"   
"Wait what happened last time?" Katherine spoke up.   
"Last time, we broke Specs glasses, Elmer ended up with a black eye, Albert broke one of the guns and JoJo fell down the stairs." Spot recounted.   
"And how come you didn't tell me before that this was dangerous?" Katherine asked no one in particular.   
"Well it's to late now." Jack shrugged.   
"Davey and Jack will go together and Katherine and me." Spot said quickly before they heard the start sign and split up. 

Mush, Blink, Sarah and Race gathered around the kitchen table.   
"Nerf war again?" Elmer asked while walking in with Romeo at his side.   
"I'm still sorry about the black eye, El." Mush looked up at him.  
"It wasn't your fault, Mush. I should have randomly sprinted out of the room while you were having a nerf war."   
"Oké, enough with the soft talk. It's war." Blink interjected.   
"Are you any good with a gun?" Race asked Sarah.  
"Are you really questioning my ability with a gun, or do you ask it because you think I can't handle it since I'm a girl?"   
"I did not say that."  
"Give it up, Race." Romeo said while patting him on the back.   
"Back to business. Sarah and Race, you'll go together. Mush, you're with me." Blink winked at his boyfriend.  
"Stop flirting and give the start sign already." Race mocked.  
"May I do the honors?" Elmer asked. Blink nodded.   
"Good luck." Romeo took his boyfriend's hand as they walked into the hall.  
"LET THE WAR BEGIN!" Elmer yelled up the stairs and they sprinted out of the kitchen. Race and Sarah went up the stairs while Mush and Blink went into the living room.   
"Finch? Shouldn't you be out chasing birds or something?" Blink commented. Mush slapped him on his arm.  
"Ha ha, very funny. No, I was going to a friend of mine, but turned out he already made plans and didn't tell me."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Mush apologized.   
"Quit the touchy feelings. We're at war." Blink interjected.   
"Ever thought about the fact that you take it far to serious? Remember when I was already shot and you actually shot me again THREE TIMES!"   
"Yeah, yeah. Stop crying about it. Bye, Finch." He dragged Mush out of the living room.

Meanwhile... 

"Jack, I'm not trusting this. I think I heard something."   
"Don't be so paranoia, Dave. We'll be fine. And by th-" But Jack was shushed by Davey. They had entered the theater that was connected with Medda's house. It was all empty since it was 3 pm on a Monday and Medda didn't have any shows planned. Davey pointed at a shadow that was coming on the stage. One shadow turned into two and the two boys hid behind the seats.   
"We know you are in here." They heard Race. The spotlights turned on after a few seconds and shone right on Jack and Davey.   
"There you are." They heard Sarah through the speakers.   
"Wait. If Sarah is up there and Race is on stage. Who is with Race?" Davey asked while standing up, which was his biggest mistake. A shot fired and one of the bullets hit his chest. Race came walking on the stage with Tommy Boy in front of him.   
"Come on. That's not fair." Jack complained.  
"Believe me, Jack, I didn't want to be here." Tommy Boy commented before Race could silence him.   
"Jack, you need to get out of here before Sarah comes down. I'll cover you." Davey said while walking away with Jack behind him. Jack tried to shoot from behind Davey, but failed. He was about to turn around, but was met by Sarah who had her gun ready.  
"I have to say. I liked Davey's ex better. At least he wasn't a sexist."   
"I'm not a sexist!" Jack waved his hands dramatically and Sarah shot him.  
"No I know, but it got you out of your concentration." She smirked and gave Race a high-five.   
"Two down, two to go."

Spot had left Katherine's side to search the living room. He stayed low and hid behind the couch when he heard Mush and Blink bicker over something.   
"Spot, we know you're here." Mush then randomly commented. Spot stood up and face the two boys. All of three them had guns raised and Finch just sat in the middle reading _Red Birds_.   
"Let's talk about this." Mush tried, knowing that one of the them wouldn't make it out without getting hit.   
"Less talking, more shooting." Spot said before firing a shot at Mush. Mush closed his eyes awaiting the hit, but it never came. He opened his eyes and looked down. Blink laid on the ground with a nerf bullet sticking to his chest.  
"I- I think I'm dying. You need to win this for us." He said dramatically when Mush crouched next to him.   
"Stop the dramatics and cover me." He said with a small grin. Blink leaned up and gave Mush a quick kiss before standing in front of him.   
"You're not getting me now. Not ever!" Mush yelled at Spot with a laugh.  
"O, I know I won't, but she will." Spot nodded to something behind them. There sounded a shot before the two of them were able to turn around. Mush was hit in the back, which made him stumble and fall on Blink, who fell on the couch on top of Finch.  
"Good, you are dead. Now leave me alone." Finch said with an annoyed look. His book had fallen on the ground and he didn't know on which page he was.  
"Let's split up. I saw Jack and Davey walking towards the bedroom with bullets on their chests, so it's us against Race and Sarah." Katherine was already walking away before Spot could say anything. 

"Come on, Race. I think I heard something coming from the kitchen." Sarah sneaked towards where the sounds come from and slowly opened the kitchen door. She snuck in with Race on her heals. She was met with disappointment to see that Specs was baking cookies and Romeo and Elmer were trying to steal said cookie dough.   
"Come on Specs. Let us have a little bit of it." Romeo whined  
"Not a chance. Last time you two at the dough, you got sick and I was the one to clean up all of the vomit."   
"O, hey Sarah and Race. How is the war going?" Elmer asked as soon as he noticed the presence of the two. The other two boys turned their heads to look at said nerf soldiers.   
"We killed Jack and Davey, but Spot and Katherine took down Mush and Blink. So this could still go both ways." Sarah told them. Both of them to off guard to notice Spot coming in behind them. A shot fired and they all turned around. Race's eyes went wide when he felt the bullet in his back.   
"YOU BETRAYED ME!" He exclaimed.  
"Sorry, I love you, but I need to win this." He shrugged. It wasn't smart though, because Sarah was now the one to catch him on guard and shot him. "Damn it." He cursed. He went over to Race and took him by the hand.   
"I'm still mad at you." Race said with a glare. He didn't really mean it and Spot knew that too.  
"I know you do." He said and left a quick kiss on Race's cheek. They walked away and made their way towards the bedroom.  
"Looks like the girls are the only ones left." Commented Crutchie who was still seated on his bed. Jack was sitting opposite to him with Davey leaning on him. Jack and Crutchie were playing Operation.  
"Should we go check on them?" Mush asked from where he was laying on top of Blink.   
"Fine by me." Spot shrugged and they all made their way into the hall. Even the other boys were joining them to see who would win. Katherine came walking in slowly from the living room while Sarah came out of the kitchen.   
"I see we have an audience." Sarah grinned.  
"I like it when people see how I crush my opponents." Katherine walked slowly around so she stood behind Sniper and JoJo, while Sarah stood behind Mike and Ike.   
"You really should just shut up, because you two sound terrible." Jack rolled his eyes.   
"Shut it." They said at the same time.   
"How about we both step away from our hiding spot at three and shoot to see who wins." Katherine suggested. Sarah nodded so the boys began to count.  
"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" Sarah stepped away from the twins and began firing, but Katherine stayed behind JoJo and Finch and shot her girlfriend right on the chest.  
"Sorry, love. I'm a Pulitzer. We play dirty." Katherine said as she walked up to Sarah. All boys cheered, except for Mush, Blink, Race and Sarah, who had lost the game.   
"Who wants in for another game?" Jack asked. Everyone raised their hands. The rest of the day was filled with laughter, a few curses and some people got hurt, but it was all fun and games in the end.


	25. You should have been there || Spralmer (canon era)

"Get 'em!" With those words the fighting started. The newsboys fought against Weisel's men for the right to be treated as valuable members of the organisation. Elmer looked around. Jack and Davey were tossing Les around in a barrel, trying to keep him out of harms way, while Weisel hit Race on the face. Katherine was trying to help Specs, who got hurt pretty bad. Then that god awe full sound came. The bulls.

"It's about time you showed up! They're slaughtering us!" Romeo exclaimed. He wasn't aware that it's the bulls that take the kids, the newsies, to the refuge. It's the bulls that work for Snyder the Spider and it's the bulls that had almost caught Elmer on the day he decided to become a newsboy.   
"Cheese it! It's the bulls!" Jack yelled. The boys sprinted away, but something made Race, Albert and Elmer stop in their tracks. It was Crutchie's screams for help. All three of them turned around and ran as fast as the could to help him. The Delanceys were on both sides of Crutchie while Snyder hit the boy with his own crutch. Albert and Race looked at each other with determined faces and sprinted forward. Elmer was about to join them, but arms that wrapped around his waist stopped him. He struggled and tried to get away, but who ever held him was taller and stronger than himself. He watched as Race was his on the head by Morris. He fell to the ground limp. Albert followed not long after, taken down by Oscar.   
"NO! Race, Albert!" Elmer called out, but the person holding him quickly put his hand over his mouth and pulled him away from the scene. He struggled, trying to get to two of the boys he loved. He kept trying to run away as their bodies were tossed into a wagon. He kept resisting the grip even though the boys were long gone. He kept going until his body fell to the ground. His knees giving in and the person behind him helping him to go down gently instead of letting him hurt himself. Elmer let out an angry scream.  
"Why?!" He turned around facing the person who had held him back from trying to save his loved ones. JoJo. It was JoJo who had hold him. It was JoJo who was there with him and was rubbing his back gently and it was JoJo who he hit in the face.  
"I could've helped them!"  
"No. All you could've done was getting your ass in the refuge too." JoJo rubbed his now red cheek.  
"Well, then I would've kept them save there."  
"You and I both know that that's not what they want." JoJo was calm, soft, in contrary to Elmer's anger.   
"I'm not losing them to the refuge. I won't." Elmer already made his way to the refuge, but was stopped by someone stepping in front of him.  
"You are no good to them in there." Specs stood with his arms crossed.   
"What should I do then? Sit down and do nothing? No way." He tried to make his way past Specs, but the older boy wrapped his arms around him. He could go nowhere, stuck in a grip of steal. He pushed a little harder before his knees gave in one more time, Specs holding his whole weight. Tears trailed down his cheeks. The three of them made their way back to the lodging house. Specs and JoJo both at one of Elmer's side to comfort him, but also to make sure he would go after Albert and Race after all.

* * *

"We have to come up with a plan." Davey stated. He looked around the room at the beaten newsboys. The spirit had been lifted a bit, but most of them still felt miserable.  
"How about we burn tomorrows papes?" finch suggested.   
"No, no more violence." Davey rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.   
"Why don't we go talk with the other turfs again?" Specs suggested.  
"Or we hold a rally." Davey's face lit up. "A city wide meeting. We- we could take Medda's theater!" He stood up from where he stood. "Who tells who?"  
"I'll take Flushing!" Finch shot up.  
"I'll go to Richmond." Romeo was the next one to stand.  
"Woodside is mine." Kid Blink stood next to Finch witch crossed arms.  
"I'll pay a visit to the Bronx." Sniper said.   
"And who takes Brooklyn? I ain't going there again. And I got to find Jack." Davey asked.  
"I'll go." Everyone looked up at Elmer. He had a determined look on his face.   
"You sure? Do you really want to confront him?" JoJo asked him quietly. He nodded in response.   
"So, tomorrow after selling. Medda's theater. Let's spread the word." With that the boys left.

* * *

The walk over to Brooklyn was long and it gave Elmer time to think. No one knew about the relationship between Spot, Racer, Albert and himself and he was planning to keep it that way. But Spot had let them down. If he had been there, Race and Albert wouldn't be in the refuge with Crutchie and they would've won the strike a long time ago, probably. 

He was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Hot Shot run up to him. Elmer looked around and noticed that he was already at the end of the Brooklyn bridge.   
"Where is Spot?" He asked without greeting. He wasn't really in the mood for his normal cheerful smalltalk.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing. I just need to see Spot." He seemed to have little patience that day and his usual smile seemed less convincing then normal.  
"The docking. You know your way around, right?" Elmer nodded and gave him a small wave goodbye. The docking was not far away and he soon saw Spot sitting in his 'thrown'.   
"Hey, Elmer. What are you doing here?" Spot looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"We need to talk. In private." Elmer said bluntly. Spot could see the urgency and how serious it was.  
"Guys! Clear out. All of you." He yelled at all the boys that were still there. It wasn't much later that they were alone. "What's wrong?" Spot's soft side, that only showed near Race, Albert and Albert, turned on.  
"You should have been there. You should have done something about it!" Elmer started out soft, but ended up screaming at him in the end. Spot climbed down from where he sat and stood in front of Elmer.  
"What do you mean?" Spot placed one of his hands on Elmer's shoulder, but Elmer shrugged it off.   
"You should have been there! You should have been by our side! This is all your fault!" Elmer began hitting Spot on the chest. Spot just looked at him with wide eyes. Elmer kept hitting and hitting as tears streamed down his face once more. Spot quickly wrapped Elmer in a hug. He struggled against it at first, but soon wrapped his arm's around Spot's back too.  
"What happened, El?" Spot stroke Elmer's dark curls as he spoke.  
"We were fighting and the bulls came-" Elmer took a shaky breath. "They got to Crutchie. Al and Race wanted to save him, but those damn Delanceys..."   
"I'm so sorry, El. We'll get them home. I promise. Even if it will cost me my own life. We'll get them home."  
"No-"  
"No what?" Spot looked confused at the boy in his arms.  
"I- I can't lose you too."   
"You won't lose me or any one. Race and Albert are strong." He looked around to make sure that they were alone. He reached his hand up and rested it on Elmer's cheek. He closed the gab between the two of them and kissed the boy he loved.   
"I should head home." Elmer wiped away the tears and separated from Spot.  
"I love you, you know. All three of you. I didn't mean for this to happen."  
"I know." Elmer sighed before turning around. "I love you too." He whispered before walking back home again.

* * *

The rally had gone ass well as Elmer had expected. Jack had betrayed them, chaos had broken lose and Elmer was close to devastation. He missed his boyfriends. He missed being in the lodging house where everyone excepted their relationship and where he could cuddle up with the three most wonderful human beings of the world. Instead he was in an alley next to the lodging house. He couldn't sit inside without being reminded of their absence. JoJo had come out at some point to tell them about Katherine's plan about the Children's Crusade and about the plan to print it. They were going to do it that night. He had also told him that Jack was back and why Jack had betrayed them. Elmer wasn't one to hold a grudge for long and had immediately forgiven him for what he did when he had heard what had happened.   
"El?" Elmer was ripped out of his thoughts when a hand touched his shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" Elmer looked right into Spot's eyes. Said boy was crouched down in front of him.  
"Come with me." Spot said while pulling Elmer to his feet and dragging him along.  
"Where are we going?" Elmer asked as they left the alley.   
"You'll see." Was the only thing he said. They held hands as long as they could, but Spot's hand left Elmer's when the first stranger came walking past.   
Elmer had looked at the ground the whole time until Spot suddenly stopped.   
"Where are we?" He asked while looking up. His eyes went wide when he saw the building in front of him.  
"We're going to see Race and Albert." Elmer's face lit up. He quickly sprinted to the wall and found his way over it with Spot on his heals. Elmer looked through several barred windows until he finally spotted Crutchie. If Crutchie was there, then Albert and Race should be there too or Crutchie would know where they were. Spot crouched down next to where he sat in front of the window and knocked three times. A dark haired boy came over and opened the window.  
"Who are you here for?" He asked bluntly.  
"Race, Albert and Crutchie." Spot told him. Elmer was to busy with thinking about what state they would find them in. Jack had told them that Crutchie couldn't walk good anymore, but he hadn't told them anything about Race or Albert. The dark haired boy walked to Crutchie, who looked over at them with a smile. He stood up on his good leg while the dark haired boy walked over to somewhere Spot and Elmer couldn't see anymore. Soon enough Race and Albert were next to Crutchie and helped him to the window. Both had smiles on their faces as if they weren't in the literal hell on earth, but their bodies said something different. Albert had a limp and had bruises and cuts all over him, while Race looked like a ghost with a black eye.  
"Spot! Elmer!" Race greeted excitedly.   
"Hey." Elmer was a lot softer than him. He felt stupid as another tear fell down his cheek, but he couldn't say if it was from happiness or sadness. The three boys were soon settled on the other side and Albert reached through the bars and wiped away the tear with a soft smile on his face. Elmer took his hand in his own and looked at him. He didn't dare to meet his eyes, afraid of what he may see.  
"So what's going on out there?" Crutchie asked to break the silence.   
"Well, Katherine came up with an idea that may end the strike and even shut the refuge for good." Spot looked at all three of them with hope in his eyes. He to wanted his boyfriends back and, even though he didn't trust Jack at the moment, he wanted Crutchie to get home too. The boy had been nothing but kind to them and their relationship. He explained the whole plan to them. From the printing press to the confrontation. The three locked up boys smiled, but Elmer didn't move. You would think he was dead if it wasn't for the slow rising of his chest at every breath.   
"I leave you four alone." Crutchie said after taking a quick look at Elmer. The same dark haired boy from earlier came up to them and helped Crutchie back to the bed.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let JoJo hold me back. I should've pushed Specs away. I should've-"   
"Hey- hey! I'm glad they held you back." Albert interrupted him. He rested his head against the metal bars and Elmer did the same. Their heads didn't touch though. Their hands stayed connected the whole time.   
"Me too. I would be devastated if you were in here. Either of you." Race eyed the boys that weren't in the shit hole.   
"I really want to be with you, but if being with you means that you are in here, I'd rather spent an entire life time waiting for you." Albert added. Elmer looked up at the boys, his head no longer resting on the cold metal.   
"We're going to get you out of here." He said determined.   
"Get going. It's getting dark. The boys and Katherine need you both." Race smiled at them. It held more than any word could describe. It gave a sense of comfort, of reassurance, of love. Elmer and Spot gave both boys soft kisses on their bruised knuckles before running off.

* * *

"We won!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.   
They had won. They had won the strike. A smile was on Elmer's face for the first time in days. He gave Spot a hug and hugged some of his friends that were near him. Governor Roosevelt had said some things too, but Elmer couldn't seem to understand what he was saying.   
"Officers! If you please." Elmer turned around quickly, ready to fight. Spot rested his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.   
"Look, Jack, it's Crutchie! And Race and Albert!" Romeo exclaimed.   
"Hiya, fellas! You miss us?" Crutchie said excitedly.   
"Yeah!" Race and Albert didn't say anything. They just looked around the crowd to look for Spot and Elmer. Said boys rushed forward, Elmer wrapping his arms around Race and Spot around Albert.   
"I missed you." Race whispered in Elmer's hair before letting go and hugging Spot. Albert came over to Elmer and wrapped his arms around him too.   
"I knew you could do it." Albert told him.

They spend the rest of the day cuddled up on a bed in the lodging house. Spot and Elmer didn't let Race and Albert sell after the whole refuge experience, even though both boys insisted on it. They didn't complain though, once they were in each others warm arms. Spot and Elmer told about the whole Children's crusade and erupted in laughter at the memory of Pulitzer's face when he realized that he had lost.  
"What's so funny?"  
"That face of him wen the governor walked in. He looked so defeated. You should've been there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this strike related Spralmer fic is to your satisfaction. ;)
> 
> ~ F


	26. It's just the flu || Almer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly shorter since I really don't have that much experience with the flu. (I'm never sick y'all and I want to keep it that way, but I cannot relate in these kind of situations so it's harder to write.)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ F

Elmer laid on the couch curled up in a tiny ball. He was shivering, but hot at the same time. A green blanket was thrown on the ground next to him and one of the pillows had miraculously ended up at the other side of the room. He had an already cold cup of soup standing on the coffee table, but didn't touch it. Tissues were laying everywhere and even on top of his head. 

Albert opened the door to their home. He had worked a whole day while Elmer had his day off. He didn't mind though, because coming home to him mostly meant home made meals and a nice bubble bath. Though that's not what he got. He got a little ball with fluffy hair on their couch and a whole lot of tissues.   
"Hey, El. I'm home." He said softly as he made his way to the little ball. "Are you okay?"  
"I think I'm dying, Al." The little ball responded with a raspy throat. Albert knelt down next to the couch and placed the back of his hand on Elmer's fore head.  
"It's just the flu, baby."  
"I'm DYING!" Elmer exclaimed. He uncurled a bit to take a look at the lightly amused face in front of him.   
"You, Elmer Kasprzak, are a drama queen." Albert leaned down and kissed Elmer on his head. He grabbed the blanket off the ground and wrapped it around Elmer. "You are going to be fine."  
"It's going to kill me if I don't get another tissue." Albert rolled his eyes and grabbed the half empty box of tissues from the coffee table.   
"I'll make you some tea." He stood up and walked off to their kitchen.  
"With honey?"  
"Yes, I will be there."  
"I hate you."  
"No, you don't." Albert taunted with a smile even though he knew Elmer couldn't see it. He came back in with a cup of hot tea and biscuits, knowing his boyfriend wouldn't have eaten anything. He placed them on the coffee table so he could help Elmer sit up. Elmer put his whole weight on him and rested his head on Albert's shoulder.   
"I blame you if I'm sick in two weeks." Albert looked at the boy next to him. His eyes were glassy and his nose red. "You look like you're high on something." He joked. Elmer looked up and he could still see a bit of wickedness in his eyes.   
"It's not my fault you want to sit with me."  
"I still blame you, you Polish burrito."  
"Hey!"  
"What? You do look like a burrito with that blanket wrapped around you. Though I might want to throw you in the thrash with that mold color all over you." He laughed.  
"Don't you dare. If you throw me away, I'll take you with me."   
"Let's try." Albert jumped up and scooped Elmer up from the couch. He walked over to the kitchen while Elmer struggled as if he was angry, but a soft chuckle betrayed him. Albert almost dropped him a few times but made his way safely back to the couch. He placed the tired looking Elmer next to him and handed him his tea.   
"What do you want to watch?" Albert asked while grabbing the remote control.   
"Are you seriously letting me pick?" Elmer asked confused. "You told me that I wasn't allowed to pick something after last time."  
"That's because you picked Princess Diaries and you know how much I hate that movie. The only good thing about that franchise is Stan Lee's cameo." Albert waved his hands dramatically, almost hitting Elmer.   
"Yeah, but that was because you were being a prick."  
"I am NEVER a prick." Albert looked indignant at him.   
"No, you only kept talking while I was on the phone with my mother and you told her how 'wonderful' I am and such."  
"Am I not allowed to brag about my cute boyfriend at his mom?"   
"No, not when it's my mom." Elmer hit Albert's chest playfully, but his hand stayed there since he had no energie to move it.  
"So, what are we watching tonight?" Albert changed the subject back, noticing how tired his sick boyfriend actually was.  
"Brooklyn 99. I've already seen everything, so it's not a big problem if I fall asleep." Elmer now rested his head on Albert's lap and swung his feet on the couch. Albert turned on the pilot episode, he hadn't seen any of it yet, and rested his hands in his boyfriend's dark curls. Elmer was almost immediately asleep at the feeling of Albert's fingers slowly, but carefully moving up and down his scalp. 

Three hours of mindless tv watching had passed and Albert wanted to go to bed, but the sleeping figure on him kept him from standing up. He turned off the tv and placed one of his hand under Elmer's head. He lifted it up just enough so he could slip out from under his body. A groaning sound come from said body and his eyes cracked open.  
"Sssh, it's okay. I'm taking you to bed." Elmer closed his eyes again and held out his arms. Albert chuckled at the sight, but picked the far to light boy up and carried him all the way to their room. He placed the hot, in two ways, boy on the bed and walked off towards the bathroom. He stripped down everything except his boxers, brushed his teeth and took a wet cloth before heading back in their room.   
"'m cold." Elmer mumbled.  
"I know." Albert answered while pulling the covers further over him. He sat down next to him and dipped the cloth on the in sweat soaking forehead in attempt to get it a little less sweaty. Elmer smiled a little at te touch before going back into a blissful sleep. Albert smiled at himself before walking around the bed and crawling under the covers himself. He pushed himself against Elmer's back and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist.  
"Tell my mom I love her if I die." Elmer's soft voice sounded from under the covers. He was sleep talking again.  
"You're such a drama queen." Albert sighed, but smiled. He drifted off into sleep not long after.


	27. Breaking his trust || Sprace (canon era)

Race was walking down the Brooklyn Bridge, having already sold every paper he had and wanting to see his boyfriend. It was a busy afternoon so he had taken an extra 20 papers, but was already done after 4 hours. He was tired though, not having slept that night. It had been really cold and he had to share his bed with one of the younger newsies and Jack had gotten the flu, so they all had to help every way they could. The little brat was stubborn though. He had insisted on selling papers that day, but Race, being a good second, had put him back in bed when he almost fell down. Being second was draining though and in moments like this, he wished that he wasn't. It wouldn't be long before Jack would turn 18 and move out of the lodging house and he would be the leader and he dreaded that day.

Race sighed as he stepped off the bridge, looking around him hoping to find his boyfriend. He walked towards the dock when he couldn't find him in the crowd. He surely would be there if he wasn't selling at his usual spot near the bridge. He saw a few of the Brooklyn newsies on his way, but only waved at them. He needed to be with Spot right now and just cuddle up with him. 

He stept on the dock looking around. Spot wasn't on his 'throne', as he liked to call it, so Race decided to look around some more. It was after two minutes that he spotted him. He was walking in a crowd. He wanted to call out to hi, but stopped suddenly dead in his tracks. His eyes wandered off to Spot's hand. It wasn't filled with papers. No, instead there was another hand in his. A girl was holding his hand. Race wanted to shake it off as some random family member that he had stumbled on, but his eyes went wide when the girl leaned down, yes the girl was actually taller than Spot (surprise), and kissed him on the lips. Race mouth fell open. He wanted to scream so badly, but no sound came past his lips. He wanted to run towards him and punch him in the face, but his feet went the other way. His feet left Brooklyn. And it took him only half an hour to get back to the lodging house. Sweat stung in his eyes, but you couldn't tell them apart from the tears that rolled down his face. Race sprinted towards the bedroom and curled up in his bed, totally forgotten about the fact that Jack was actually at home.   
"Race?" Race looked up at Jack who looked questioningly at him.   
"O, sorry. I forgot you were sick at home. I'll leave." He went to get up, but Jack crossed the space between their beds quickly and pushed him back down. He had bags under his eyes and looked pale due to being sick, but he was alert and fast. Race didn't care about getting sick anymore. He liked Jack being there for him as the brother he saw him as, but he would never admit it.  
"No. What happened?"   
"I- it's no really that important. You should rest."  
"Race, it's not nothing if you come in crying and not remember that I'm here. You always know when someone is sick and you know exactly where they are. One of the reasons I picked you as my second. So, what's the matter? Did the Delanceys come after you again?" Jack wrapped a protective arm around Race's shoulder as if protecting him from the outside world. Race rested his head on Jack's shoulder before speaking.  
"No, it's-" Race trailed off for a second before continuing. "It's Spot. I- I saw him kissing some girl." He said shakily.   
"That son of a-"  
"Hey Race, Jack." Davey walked into the room with a smile, which fell as soon as he saw the tears. "What happened?"   
"I'm gonna kill Conlon." Jack went to stand up, but almost lost his balance.  
"First, not in the state you're in. Second, why?" Davey caught Jack before he could fall and lowered him back on the bed.   
"I- I saw Spot kiss a girl. It's probably nothi-."   
"That's not nothing!" Jack interjected while standing back up, ignoring Davey's glare. "I'm going over there right now and kill him myself." Jack was out of the room before either off the boys could stop him.  
"I'll get him and keep him from doing something stupid." Davey placed a hand on Race's shoulder and squeezed it before heading after Jack. "Albert? Could you stay with Race?" He asked as he passed the kitchen where said newsie was playing poker with Romeo, Elmer and Specs.  
"Sure, why?"   
"He'll explain. I got to go stop a murder." He then sprinted out. 

* * *

"Where the hell is Conlon!" Jack demanded the first Brooklyn newsie they came upon.   
"The lodging." He told them. He looked bored and totally not scared of the random angry outburst. Jack stormed off in the direction while Davey quickly thanked the boy before following. 

Jack slammed the door open and walked in with Davey following.   
"You stay here. Things are going to get nasty and I don't want you in there." Jack told Davey before heading up the stairs towards Spot's private room. He had been there before, so he knew the way around. He didn't take the time to greet any of the boys, not even Hot Shot with who he had some fun poker nights with in the past.   
"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Jack slammed the doors open and stormed up against Spot before slamming him in the wall. Spot pushed Jack back easily due the strength he had lost while being sick.   
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Breaking his trust is the shittiest thing you ever did!" Jack yelled at Spot. Spot was Jack's friend and the one Jack came to if he had problems leading the boys, but Race was like his brother and he couldn't let this slide. Not even for the king of Brooklyn. Spot looked at him confused. He didn't know what Jack was talking about.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Race came over and saw you kissing some girl! How could you do that and why?! Did you only have that relationship to have something against us if things went south or something?"  
"What the hell?! Of course not! I love Race!" Spot finally began to realize what Jack was talking about. "I- the girl he saw was acting like my girlfriend. Some of the folks here began to lose their fear of me, something to do with relationship status or something, so I payed her to act as my girlfriend. I wanted to tell Race, but-"  
"But you couldn't be bothered to walk all the way to Manhattan and tell him." Jack seemed to calm down as he sat in a chair.   
"No, it was just that one of my boys got into trouble and I couldn't let him get hurt, because I needed to tell Race something. Besides, I didn't expect him to come here on such a cold day."  
"Yeah well that sucks for you then."  
"I'm going there now. Is he still at your lodging or did he go somewhere else?"  
"He's still there." Jack began to move out of the chair, but almost lost his balance again.  
"You should stay here for a while and rest. You look sick."  
"Well no shit, but I'm coming. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Jack leaned a bit on the wall, but made his way out of the room with Spot following him.  
"Good to see that he hasn't killed you." Davey greeted them at the bottom of the stair.  
"He couldn't even if he tried." Spot said while walking passed them and leading them back to Manhattan.

* * *

"Race?" Race looked up from where he was still seated on the bed. Albert was looking down at him with pity in his eyes. Albert may not have known what had happened, but he didn't like seeing his best friend like this.   
"Don't you dare look at me like that, DaSilva." Race scoffed.  
"Sorry." Albert raised his hands in the air as if surrendering. "So what happened?"   
"Spot kissed a girl."  
"I'm going to kill him." Albert's eyes got a flare of anger in them, but it was suddenly gone when he heard Race scoff.   
"You have to get in line. Jack's there right now and I'm pretty sure Spot won't survive Jack's big brother mode if he doesn't have a good excuse for doing something like that." Albert laughed at that shortly before sitting down next to Race.  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"Nah. I want to play poker though." Race grinned.  
"Romeo, Specs, Elmer and me were already playing so I think you can join." Albert stood up and offer Race his hand. He pulled him of the bed and they made their way towards the kitchen.

They played Poker for nearly an hour and a half before the doors swung open. Race didn't look up, because he thought there were some of the others just coming in after selling or going to Jacobi's.   
"Race?" Race looked up from his cards as Spot's soft voice said his name. "Can we talk? In private?"   
"I am so going to kill you." Albert stood up before Race could say anything, but Race stopped him by placing his hand on the red head's arm.  
"Could you guys leave us two alone for a few minutes?" The boys that were in the room left and it left Spot standing in the doorway awkwardly and Race sitting at the table. Race didn't talk. He took the opening he had and looked at Albert's, Romeo's, Specs' and Elmer's cards to see if he could win next round. Is it cheating if no one sees it?  
"I'm sorry, but let me explain." Spot began.  
"I think you've explained enough, but you could've just told me you wanted to break up instead of going off with some girl."   
"It's not like that. I don't want to break up with you. I love you, Race!" Race now looked up at Spot with wide eyes.  
"What did you say?"   
"I- I love you. That girl was just an actress. Folks were getting less afraid of me and-"  
"I love you too." Race cut Spot off.  
"You do?"  
"Of course I do. Why didn't you just tell me that it was just an actress? I could've helped. I think I could've asked Katherine. Even she would've been willing to play your girlfriend, if it was just to piss her father off."  
"I know and I'm so, so sorry. I wanted to tell you yesterday, but one of my boys got in trouble and I cou-"  
"You don't have to explain that to me. Just promise me you won't do it again with out telling me about it." Race took advantage of the fact that he was the only one allowed to cut Spot of.   
"I promise."  
"Now, I say you help me win this game and then we can go cuddle up." Race grinned.   
"I think you can win easily with out my help, but sure." Spot shrugged before opening the kitchen door and calling the boys back in. 

Race won that round, no one was surprised though since they all knew that Race would've looked at their cards, but they let it slide. Spot and Race made their way up to the couch after and just cuddled there. Some off the boys made fun of them when they walked past, but they didn't care. They loved each other and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This end was a little rushed, I know. Hope you enjoyed it though.
> 
> ~ F


	28. I'm counting on it || Javid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sick fic has been requested so another sick fic is what you get. Here is the Javid version of something I find nearly impossible to write.
> 
> ~ F

Jack opened his eyes, but closed them immediately when the light shone to bright in his eyes. He groaned and rolled over to his side, now facing the wall.   
"Hey, Jackie boy, gotta get up to sell papes." He heard Race call from behind him. A hand touched his shoulder, but immediately pulled away. "Are you okay Jack? You feel really hot and you don't look to good." Jack turned around and opened his eyes. He looked up to meet Race's worried eyes.  
"I'm fine." He pushed himself off the bed and started to make his way down the hall to the bathroom. It was when he had closed the door that the world seemed to turn faster under his feet.   
"Well, shit." He muttered as he steadied himself on the sink and looked in the mirror. He had light bags under his eyes and he looked ghostly pale. He quickly washed his face with cold water and walked back out and went straight down stairs to start his way to Weisel. He got worried looks from all the boys he passed, but shoved it off.   
"Jack, you should really stay home. We can take over for you." Crutchie suggested as he blocked Jack's path.   
"I'm fine, Crutch. Really." He slipped past Crutchie, careful not to push him in any way.   
"Jack?" Jack turned around at the mention of his name.  
"Yeah?"  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Race asked while holding Jack's cap in the air. Elmer and Albert both stood at one side of Race and both looked equally worried.  
"Yeah, thanks." Race tossed him his cap and he barely caught it.   
"Do you really think this is a good idea?" He heard Elmer whisper.  
"No, but we can't make Jack do anything." Albert answered. That was also the last thing he heard before choosing to zone out. He walked mindlessly to the circulation gate and sat down to wait for the rest to show and for the Jacobs boys to arrive. 

"Jack?" Jack shot up straight when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Jack looked up to meet the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen in his live, which was no surprise since it were his boyfriend's eyes.   
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He stood up, but a wave of nausea hit him. He fell back, but stood up quickly.  
"That doesn't look fine to me and you're really hot." Davey commented seriously.  
"Yeah, you like pretty hot yourself." Jack blew him a quick kiss before turning around and walking through the now open gate. Some of the boys were still waiting for their turn while others, including Crutchie and Race, were already reading, or explaining to the newsies that couldn't read, what the paper was filled with. Jack overheard something about the flu and about illegal horse trading, but didn't bother to listen in. He could read it himself. He paid for his papers without his usual taunting and it made even Weisel and the Delanceys look up at him.   
"Let's go fellas! We can't stay here till night." He commanded with a raspy voice. He coughed, but made his way over to Les and Davey.  
"Jack! I wanted to try a new selling technique." Les said as excited as ever.  
"I say we try it and if it doesn't work, we just come up with something else." Jack ruffled the boys hair and the three walked off to their usual selling spot.

They had been selling just about an hour when Jack had grown dangerously quiet.  
"Jack? Are you alright?" Davey asked as he came to stand next to Jack, who was leaning against the wall.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a little rest. That's all." Jack didn't meet Davey's eyes and that was worrying him.   
"Les!" Davey called his little brother over who had ran off to some older ladies who were happy to give him some thing extra and wanted to just pinch his cheeks. The little boy politely excused himself from the older ladies and made his way over.  
"What is the matter, David?" He asked while looking at his brother.  
"Take my papes. I'll sell Jack's." He left no room for arguing for either of the boys as he had already all of Jack's papers in his own bag. He quickly handed some of the papers to Les and started to sell as fast as he could. He usually liked to take a little longer to sell, but his boyfriend looked like a ghost and the longer they waited here the sicker Jack would be getting.

Davey and Les were both at one side of Jack. Both of them supported the oldest as they made their way back to the lodging house.  
"Hey, Elmer. Could you take Les home for me and tell my parents that I will be sleeping here tonight?" He asked Elmer as soon as he spotted him standing outside with Albert, Specs, Romeo, Race and Finch.  
"I'll come with." Albert quickly said and they both took one of Les' hands and sprinted away, leaving Les almost flying behind them.  
"I don't think that asking those two was the smartest thing you've ever done." Romeo chuckled.  
"For the record, I only asked Elmer. Albert just went with them before I could say no." He sighed, but turned around to check on Jack. The boy looked tired, but he struggled to look fully awake and aware. "Let's get you inside." Davey took Jack's hand and pulled him along.   
"Dave, I'm fine really. You don't have to stay here. You should head home and be with your family. I know how important they are for you." Jack looked at him as he was sat down on his bed.  
"Yeah, but so are you and you're my priority now." Davey gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before walking off to get a wet cloth. Jack took the opportunity and stood up. His knees were shaking and he his bones seemed to have kept all of the cold from outside with them.   
"Shit." He muttered as he fell to his knees.  
"Jack?!" Davey came rushing in. "You should be in bed."   
"Nah, I'm fine. I'll go down to the boys and keep them in line. Make sure that they eat." He wanted to stand up again, but Davey pulled him to the bed and layed him down there.  
"Race already took care of that for you. He's a good second, you know."   
"Guess I picked the right one." Jack smiled a little before letting his eyes close for a few seconds. He felt the wet cloth touch his head and the coldness of it was rather soothing. It even helped the headache, he didn't even realize he had.  
"Get some rest, Jackie." Davey whispered. "I'll be here the whole time and Race has everything under control down stairs." Jack rolled over to his side and made some space on the bed. He reached out with his arm and pulled Davey down. Both boys chuckled while Davey tried to get in a more comfortable position. He was now lying a little higher than Jack so he could rest his chin on top of the sick boy's head and Jack curled into his chest.  
"I love you." Jack said before closing his eyes.  
"I love you too." Davey answered before closing his eyes as well.  
"Next time, you won't get me like this that easily. I promise you that." Jack added with a grin before drifting off.  
"I'm counting on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that story sucked, but I publish it anyway. I won't let my own opinion ruin something I put an hour of writing in.
> 
> ~ F


	29. But you're still scary as hell || Multi relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationships:  
> Sprace, Javitchie (JackxDaveyxCrutchie), Bulmejo (ButtonsxElmerxJoJo), Blush, Newsbians, Spromeo, Darill (DarcyxBill), Hike (HenryxIke)
> 
> Single, but ready to mingle:  
> Albert, Finch, Tommy Boy, Smalls, Sniper
> 
> Single, but just got out of a bad relationship:  
> Mike
> 
> I feel sorry for Mike, but hey: bad shit happens in my fics. And just so you know: every one is gay! (surprise...(note sarcasm))
> 
> ~ F

October 31th was on a Saturday and Jack and Crutchie decided that it was a good time to throw a party, Davey didn't really like the idea though, but was forced since his boyfriends were already planning everything. So Race and Spot stood in a store full with costumes.  
"Let's get something matching." Race decided for them as he looked at various costumes.  
"As long as we don't go as something girly I'm alright with it." Spot shrugged. He had sat down on the sofa that was placed in front of the fitting rooms.   
"We could go as psycho doctors?" Race suggested, but didn't turn around to look at Spot. His fingers trailed over one of the costumes that he liked.   
"No, way. How about zombies?"  
"To cliché. Captain America and Iron Man?"  
"We did superheroes last year, remember?"  
"I HAVE JUST FOUND THE MOST PERFECT OUTFIT!" Race exclaimed happily. He grabbed the two almost identical costumes and turned around to show them. Spot grinned and nodded. They had found their costumes.

"Come on, Buttons. The party starts in half an hour and you still need to do your make-up. JoJo is waiting for us." Elmer sighed. JoJo had already left that afternoon to help Jack, Davey and Crutchie with the preparations which left the two alone in their apartment.   
"Can you help me a little? I can't seem to get the right color." Buttons asked with a shy smile on his face.   
"Of course." Elmer walked over and took the pallet from him. He placed a quick kiss to Buttons nose before covering it up with make-up.   
"You look beautiful." Buttons stated while looking at Elmer's face. It wasn't like he could look anywhere else, since Elmer face was not far from his.  
"Why thank you." Elmer chuckled. "I wasn't going for the beautiful look though. Was trying the scary thing."   
"It doesn't matter what you dress up like, you're always beautiful to me." Buttons grinned.  
"Sit still. I can't do this if you move." Elmer paused for a second before continuing again.   
"Are you nervous?" Buttons asked. He could see the hint of nervousness in Elmer's eyes. The boy had had a rough time and this was the first party he had been to in a few years.  
"No- maybe- I don't know." Elmer stammered while continuing applying the make-up.  
"You don't have to be. They're your friends and if it get to much, we can always leave."  
"I know. Thanks. It's just that- I don't know." Elmer put down the pallet and sat down on his boyfriend's lap. Buttons hugged him from behind and placed his chin on his shoulder. He kissed Elmer's neck and whispered soft nothings. Elmer relaxed a bit and grabbed one of Buttons' hands.   
"We should go." He sighed while standing up. They were lucky that they all lived near each other so they didn't have to travel to far.

Elmer knocked on the door. He was absent minded biting his nails. Buttons had seen it and pulled Elmer's hand away from his mouth and held it.   
"Hey guys." Davey greeted. He was in jeans and a T-shirt, clearly not that enthousiast about the whole holiday. "Come in. You're the second to last ones to arrive."  
"Who are we waiting for than?" Buttons asked curious while walking past Davey.  
"Spot and Race." He answered before heading to the couch and sitting there next to his boyfriends. Elmer looked around the room. Blink and Mush were sat on one of the chairs, Katherine and Sarah stood next to a table full with food, Albert, Finch, Tommy boy, Smalls and Sniper were playing a game of spin the bottle and Romeo and Specs were watching the boys play. Darcy and Bill were off in the corner kissing, while Henry and Ike were cuddling up on another chair with Mike sitting awkwardly in the last chair.   
"Hello there to the two most beautiful people in the world." Both Elmer and Buttons felt an arm around their waist. JoJo's head came between both of them as he pulled them in a hug. Buttons turned his head and kissed JoJo on his, with make-up covered, cheek. Their boyfriend had also dressed up as zombie. They walked to the group on the ground and watched the game.

Race knocked on the door and it was opened not long after. Jack burst out laughing as soon as he saw what the two boys were wearing. It took him some effort to keep his tears at bay, but he managed to step away so the two could walk in. Some of the boys and Katherine turned around to see why Jack was laughing, but soon many of the boys and girls were laughing and some were even applauding.   
"I was going to wait with this for the end of the evening, but-" Crutchie walked into the kitchen and came back a few seconds later. "- I crown you king and king of this party." He giggled as he placed the two crowns on their heads. Race had a smile on his face that could've outshone the sun. He turned to Spot and kissed him passionately. Some cheered at their price, some cheered at their kiss and Mike turned away disgusted. Race took notice though and strode off to him.  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I heard about what happened with Jeremiah. But he was a real ass and you deserve better." Race told the younger boy. Mike looked up at him, trying to keep his tears at bay. He remembered the toxic and abusive relationship that had just ended, due to Ike, Henry, Blink and Mush saving him from him. The worst thing was that he always felt like that he should head back to him, even now. He could count on his friends though.   
"Thanks." He muttered.  
"I know something to help!" Race suddenly exclaimed before running to the other side of the room. He came back moments later with a red cup filled with something.  
"Race!" Spot stepped in, but Mike had already taken the cup and poured it all down his throat at ones.  
"Mike! I didn't mean for you to do that! I was thinking slowly-"  
"I'm going to get another one." Mike stood up and walked away.

"Rome? Maybe you should stop drinking for a while." Specs placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. The smaller boy was swaying a little on his feet as he stood there.  
"How about we make out." Romeo slurred.   
"You're drunk."  
"You're sooooooooo tall and hot." Romeo stressed to 't' looked up way above Specs. Specs was dressed as a bloody Julius Caesar and Romeo was dressed as zombie Napoleon.   
"Give me that!" Specs took the cup from Romeo's hand and put it away somewhere high enough so his boyfriend couldn't reach it.  
"That's not fair tall man." Romeo whined.   
"Sit down. I'll get you a glass of water." Specs tried to sound stern, but he couldn't help but laugh a little at his adorable dorky boyfriend.

"Come on, Albert. I belief in you." Finch told said boy with a grin. They had ended their game, since everyone had already kissed, and Finch was trying to get Albert to join them in a game of strip poker.   
"No way. You four do it on your own, because I'm going to drink." Albert stood up and walked away from them. He looked back once though to see how Finch was already removing his shirt. He bit down on his lip and turned around.  
"Does someone have a crush?" Katherine asked in a sing-song voice.   
"No!" Albert turned bright red. Even redder than his hair.   
"He does!" Sarah exclaimed happily.  
"Please don't tell anyone." Albert pleaded the girls.  
"Don't tell anyone what?" Bill asked as he and Darcy walked over to them.  
"That Albert here has a crush on Finch." Katherine explained. The glare Albert gave her could've killed the whole world if he wanted to.   
"Did you kiss him?" Darcy asked referring to spin the bottle.  
"Yes." Albert answered shortly. He tried to get away, but Sarah was blocking his exit.  
"How did it feel?" Bill asked.  
"Like firework." Albert remembered the kiss and the butterflies in his stomach went wild.   
"When is your fi-" Sarah didn't get to finish since the door bell rang.   
"Is anyone expecting someone?" Davey asked over the music. Everyone shook their heads or shouted a 'no' in return.  
"Bet there are trick or treaters. Let's scare them." Jack said with an evil grin plastered on his face. All of them seemed to agree and walked over to the door. Well all except Davey, who still didn't really see the fun in it and felt sorry for whatever kid was standing there.  
"3... 2... 1..." And when Jack opened the door they all began making weird noises that seemed to fit with their costume. Davey heard a loud high pitched scream, which he recognized like it was his own.   
"Shit." He cursed. Sarah also seemed to have noticed their mistake.  
"Les!" She called out after the boy who had run away to his parents. Davey also sprinted past all of the others and ran to his parents, with Sarah right behind him.  
"Hey mom." Sarah greeted her mother sheepishly.   
"Sarah? David? Why would you scare your little brother like this? I'm blaming you if he won't sleep tonight or this week for that matter." Their mother stood with her arms crossed staring at them.   
"In my offence: I thought it was stupid and I'm not even in a costume." Davey defended himself.  
"No, but you're still scary as hell." Les commented from behind their mother. All of the boys and Katherine began laughing really loud. Jack and Crutchie tried to stifle it, but weren't fully able to.   
"Let's go home." Their mother told Les. She gave her two oldest a quick kiss on the cheeks before they walked off.  
"I love you guys!" A really drunk Romeo, with a bottle of whiskey that Specs tried to take from him, slurred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 0% experience with someone being drunk and like a maximum of 10% with parties, so I hope this was at least a little accurate. 
> 
> ~ F


	30. I do care || Javid (background Crutchie x Elmer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing with fights in a relationship is that I always have to google reasons for a couple to be in a fight. There is also the fact that I have never been in a relationship before.  
> I'm a little of a sociopath and do not understand normal human behaviour (I'm not good with emotions in general). So please do tell me if something is just not what would happen to normal people, because this isn't really my best theme the write. Hope you enjoy. ;)
> 
> ~ F

"Gotta say I don't feel like I'm much of a priority lately." Davey said over the phone. Jack had called him again to say that he needed to finish some work and wouldn't be home for dinner.

"I'm so sorry, Dave, but they just came in with a new story they want to put in tomorrow's paper and they need me to edit all the pictures I took for it. I'm trying to get next weekend off so we can have our anniversary celebrated properly. I promise you: you are my number one priority." Davey sighed.

"Just come home as soon as you can. I have dinner ready for you."

"I'll be as fast as I can. Love you."

"Bye."Davey hung up after that. He put down his phone and walked to the kitchen to get himself dinner, which was some rice with chicken. He sat down at the kitchen table after turning the radio on. He had put in his favorite CD: Phantom of the Opera. People often called him out for it, but he loved the classics and he wasn't ashamed of it.

Jack came home late in the evening. Davey was already in bed with soft music playing in the background. He was laying with his back to the door and his eyes open. Davey listened as Jack undressed and he felt the weight of Jack's body sink in the matras behind him. He didn't react to any of it, wanting Jack to think he was asleep.

"I love you." Jack whispered as he wrapped his arm around Davey and pulled the boy close to him. Davey didn't respond though. He closed his eyes and got a little more comfortable.

* * *

"What do you mean 'you need to go to work'?" Davey asked a week later when Jack had gotten out of bed in the morning.

"There has been a strike and they need me to cover it."

"Can't some one else do it?"

"One is sick and the other is on her maternity leave."

"It's our seven year anniversary, Jack. You promised me that we were going to spend today together." Jack sighed at this.

"I know, love, but I need to go. It's this or they fire me." He turned around quickly, since he was already late. Davey rolled back onto his back with a sigh. "I love you." Jack tried, but Davey stayed silent. Davey rolled back onto his side when Jack had left. He opened the drawer from his nightstand and pulled out a small black box. Another sigh escaped his mouth as he opened it. A golden ring sat neatly inside. He let it snap shut again and put it back. The truth was that he was going to propose. Seven years felt like forever, but in a good way. It was only the last months that Jack had become more obsessed with his work and less 'interested' in him.

It took him an hour to decide to finally get out of bed. It was now 9.00 am and the sun was shining in his face through the bedroom window. He stumbled into the kitchen in his bathrobe and found that the coffee machine had ran out of coffee beans. Jack had promised him to get some at the store.

"Guess it's another broken promise." He said to no one. He told no one, since no one seemed to care. Jack had gone to work, all of their friends were happily together with someone, even Les was dating Sally. Davey was making tea, when the phone rang. He looked at who called, Crutchie. The two had grown close over the past seven years. What would you expect? Jack and Crutchie are like brothers, you just can't like one of the two and hate the other one.

"Hey, Crutch." He greeted politely.

"Congrats on your anniversary!" Crutchie practically yelled in his ear, which led to Davey moving his phone away a little.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"What's wrong?" Crutchie had apparently heard Davey's sadness over the phone.

"He had to leave. The World called, telling him that there was something he needed to cover. Seems like work is more important than our anniversary. More important than me."

"That's not true, David. You know it." He could hear that Crutchie meant it. He only called him David when he either really meant it or when he was angry, which never really happened.

"I know, but it just hurt. I was going to propose tonight, you know, but now-"

"YOU WERE WHAT?! That's the best thing I've heard in my life! It's even better than when Elmer asked me to be his boyfriend!" Crutchie exclaimed happily.

"HEY!" Davey could hear Elmer in the background.

"Sorry, I love you."

"Give that to me. Hey Davey."

"Hey El. How are you?"

"Dave, Jack loves you and he would do anything for you." Elmer skipped the plessentries.

"I know. I know. It's just-"

"Nope, you don't get to finish that. We're coming. Bye Davey." Elmer hung up the phone before Davey could answer. He sighed before walking off to their bedroom and putting on some clothes.  
  


It took them only 15 minutes before they arrived.

"Sit down. I'll make coffee." Elmer left no place for objection.

"Sorry, Elmer. Jack was going to get new coffee beans, but I think he hasforgotten."

"Then tea it is." Elmer strolled off into the kitchen while Crutchie sat down next to Davey on the couch.

"He cares. Trust me, he cares."

"I don't know, Crutchie. He seems to have been working more than he is home."

"That doesn't mean he cares." Elmer came in with three cups of tea.

"I know him better than anyone. He loves you, Davey. He talks about you all the time when you're not around." Davey blushed at Crutchie's comment.

"Crutchie! Elmer!" Jack greeted happily as he came walking into their home. "I saw your car parked in front." He took a look at Davey, who still looked miserable.

"We'll let you two talk." Elmer carried his boyfriend bridal style into the bedroom, before said boy could protest.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he took Crutchie's place.

"I'm sick of it, Jack!" Davey began yelling out of the blue, surprising even him self. "You've spend more time at work than with me, you never eat the diner that I made you and we haven't really seen eachother at all. Unless you count me waking up from you getting out of bed. Do you still care about me? It feels like you're only still around because you have a warm bed here. Not for me." Tears were streaming down his cheeks as the words left his mouth.

"I do care, David. I love you so much. I wouldn't be here now if I didn't." Jack's right hand went up to Davey's cheek and he whiped some tears away with his thumb. "I'm so sorry. I promise you that I'll work less. I just needed some extra money."

"For what?"

"For this." Jack stood up from the couch and knelt down on one knee in front of Davey. Davey's hands flew up to his mouth as more tears fell down his face. A small red box was pulled out of his pocket and it revealed a golden ring when it was opened. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Davey nodded. No words came out. Jack took his hand with a big smile on his face. He placed the ring on his finger and stood back up, taking Davey with him. They kissed passionately and forgot about the world around them, until Elmer and Crutchie came back in. There were big smiles on their faces. Crutchie went over to give both boys a hug, while Elmer snuck off to get the champagne and glasses.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Crutchie exclaimed.

"Champagne!!!" Elmer came back in with the bottle in one hand and four glasses in the other.

"To Jack and Davey." Crutchie raised his glass as soon as it was filled.

"To Jack and Davey." Elmer copied.

"To us." Davey said softly before giving Jack a quick kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shit, sorry. I know I haven't published in a while and it will be less frequent since school is already stressing me out.
> 
> ~ F


	31. Always have your back || Race and Jack (canon era)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting anything lately... I was busy with school and writing my Umbrella Academy fanfic (nothing wrong with a little self-advertisement XD). 
> 
> It's basically about Race going to Jack after the rally (in stead of Katherine). And for the change of things: this is all Race's POV. So no 3th person POV in this chapter, but don't get used to it XD.
> 
> ~ F

Jack had done the stupidest thing Race had ever heard. Speaking out against the strike being one of them. Nearly slapping Les in the face being one of the other things. He had run off quickly after than, which I understand. I almost had to hold Spot back, but he had managed to not attack our 'leader'. I followed Jack after that, tailing him up to the roof, although I stayed at the bottom of the ladder for a while. I listed as he was yelling at himself mostly and what sounded like crying of some sorts. 

I sighed before grabbing the ladder and climbing up. Jack was sitting in a corner with his pencil and some paper. His hand was moving fast as he was sketching whatever was on his mind. He looked so small and broken as he sat there with his shoulders down and eyes focused on the paper. He didn't seem to notice me as I made my way over to him.   
"Jack?" I tried to get his attention, but he didn't react. His mind was in another place. "Hey, Jack?" I tried again. Experiences have learned me to not yell at him when he's like this, last time someone did, being Romeo when he wanted to get Jack's attention, he got hit in the face after which Jack had run of to an alley next to the place he and his parents used to live. 

I crouched down in front of the older boy and gently took the paper from him. He stayed dead silent, siting like a statue in the corner. The drawing pictured something I knew just as well as the other boys, it was the refuge. But it wasn't like the normal drawings Jack made during these episodes, no, there were people standing near the bed that were too detailed to be just random boys. One looked like Davey, another like Les and another like- It looked like me. A lump formed in my throat. I still have nightmares of that place and I know Jack and the others have too. Images flashed into my vision for a few seconds before I stood up. I rolled it up quickly and put it with all of the others drawings.   
"Jack?" I tried again as I put one hand on his knee.  
"You should go." He said out of the blue.   
"What are you talking about? I'm not going." I looked at him with wide eyes as he stood up.  
"Leave me alone, Race!" He nearly yelled.  
"Okay, so we're doing this." I sighed while going with my hand through my blond curls.  
"We are doing nothing." Jack said before shoving my in the direction of the exit.  
"Why did you do it? It was a shitty thing to do, you know it. After all the trouble we went through with the strike, you decide to stab us in the back. That's not fair!"   
"Why would you even care?" He questioned back with a scoff. I would've fallen for his arrogant act if it wasn't for the pain that was in his eyes.   
"We are your family, Jack! You don't get to betray us! You are the one that should be there, be our leader, be out big brother. Instead you're off making useless deals with Pulitzer."   
"You wouldn't even hope to understand." Jack rolled his eyes and looked into the skyline of the city.  
"Then help me understand." I pleaded. I put my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.   
"Just- just leave me alone." He commented with almost no emotion. It was as if he was asking me to leave, while at the same time asking me to stay.  
"Explain to me why- Why did you do it? Why were you so selfish? We have the r-" I whispered. A tear was streaming down the side of my face.  
"I did it to SAVE you!" Jack raised his voice, making me take a few steps back. Jack began pacing back and forth the penthouse.   
"Jack, we are old enough to fight for ourselves! You don't need to protect us from what ever Pulitzer threatened with."  
"You don't get it, do you?" Jack scoffed as he stopped in his tracks.  
"No, please, explain it to me." I answered dryly.   
"He was threatening me, using all of you." He neary yelled. I felt bad for him. Was it that bad that he had tried to save us?  
"That's what you-"   
"Yeah. And look at me now. The whole union think I'm a traitor. The boys probably hate me." He let out a low laugh. "But no, I'm being selfish for saving your asses." I looked down at my feet in shame.  
"Jack, I didn'-" I tried but was cut of ones more.  
"Of course you didn't know, because how could you. You all just assumed that I did it for my own well being. And here I though you knew me well enough to know that I'd give my life for you, when you didn't even notice that I was caught by Snyder the night before the rally, and never came back to the lodging." Tears started running down his cheeks as well as mine. Had we really never noticed his absence? Were we really that bad of a family?  
"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so- so sorry." I apologized. Jack looked a little more relaxed and that comforted me. He sometimes had to yell at someone for him to become his normal self.  
"No, I'm sorry. You were right. I should at least have told you guys. We could've come up with some plan an-" This time it was me that cut him off.  
"Jack, what did Pulitzer threaten you with?" I had to hear it myself. He couldn't just never say that to me and shove it off as no big deal.  
"Nothing to worry about." Jack tried to avoid it, but it didn't work. I needed to know what Pulitzer wanted to do if Jack hadn't spoken out against the rally.  
"Jack, what did he say?" I urged. He whispered something I couldn't quite understand. "What?"  
"Refuge." He repeated a little louder. He looked at me with worry filled eyes. I took a few steps back until I hit the metal fence that was surrounding us.   
"No, no, no, no. I can't go back there." I started to panic. 

My hands reached up my face as I sank down to the ground. I could see the man that locked me up in my memories. Snyder closed the door as I sat on the ground, blood covering my whole body and cockroaches crawling all over me. I tried to scratch them off of me, but it wouldn't work. The soft crying of little boys, who ended up in here without doing anything against the law, rang through my head. Other hands covered mine. I tried to pull mine away, but the other hands were stronger.   
"Racer. It's alright. You're save." A voice in the distance sounded. I started shivering as a sudden warmth came against my side. I was lifted into the air by invisible hands and brought into some sort of embrace. All sounds retreated into soft background noises as a steady beat began to fill my ears. It was a heartbeat. I closed my eyes and began to focus on the steady drum. All of the other sounds seemed to leave my head.  
"That's right. I got you." Jack's voice sounded above the drum. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was sitting in Jack's lap, my head leaning against his chest and my hands restricted in one of his, so I couldn't scratch my face. I slowly examined my fingers, noticing the blood that was under the nails.   
"I'm sorry." I apologized with an embarrassed smile. I came up here to get Jack to explain his betrayal to me and comfort him after, instead I was the one needing comforting. I shouldn't have reacted like this anyway. It's been six years and I-.  
"It's okay." Jack broke my stream of thoughts. "It's normal to have panic attacks from that place." I looked down at my feet before rolling out, and I mean litteraly rolling, of Jack's lap, falling back on the ground with a soft groan. Jack smiled a little at my clumsiness and I smiled back a little. It was good to have Jack back.  
"Thanks." I mumbled as I sat back up next to Jack.  
"So what's the plan?" Jack asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.  
"Katherine came up with something called 'the children's crusade'. Something about bringing all of the working kids in New York assembling in front of The World." I explained to him. "We were going to make a flyer and spreading it across the city. We only have one problem: there's no where to print it."  
"Do you think it will work?" Jack questioned me.  
"Yes, I think it might just be the one thing that gives us the victory." I admitted.  
"Then I trust my number two." He winked. "And it so happens that I know somewhere to print them." He poked me in the side with a playful smile before standing up. I looked up at him with confusion written all over my face. He reached out his hand and I took it, so he could pull me up.  
"I'll tell you ones we've talked with the others." He said a little bit nervously.  
"You know I always have your back, right?"   
"Same counts for you." He said with a small smile before disappearing down the ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how frequent I can publish, but I'm not finished with these one-shots. ;)
> 
> And just so you know: I still have a few requests that need to be written, but I wanted to get this one out first. 
> 
> ~ F


	32. (No) one would care || Spralmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets have another sad Spralmer story, shall we. It takes place in highschool, but the four of them do live together in Medda's house. She had adopted all of the Newsies. It is especially about Albert and Elmer, but they are in the Spralmer relationship. (There is going to be some Spanish, but this is all google translate and I don't have the upside down ? so bare with me.) Enjoy.  
> ~ F

_f I die tonight, no one would know, no one would care and no one would be sad. I just annoy people with who I am. I'm not enough for my boyfriends and I'm never going to be. They're better of without me. The world's better of without me._

Albert sat on the bathroom floor. His hands were shaking and his bright red hair was a mess. He looked in the full body sized mirror that was opposite him. He really hated what he saw. His eyes were a bright red and there were tears of frustration running down his cheeks. It wasn't like the thing that had set this all of was something really big. No, it was the actual opposite. It was in their Spanish class, they had to give a presentation about a subject of their own choosing and Albert choose Alexander Hamilton. He was a 'secret' history geek, only his boyfriends knew this. Most of the people around him thought he was confident, strong, smart and a whole lot of other things, but that's not how he felt. And on that day everything seemed to go wrong. He felt nauseous, had a headache and was nervous as hell. He really did speaking Spanish, and was quite good in it, but that was mostly because of Spot. They often communicated together in Spanish.

  


_"Estas listo?" The teacher asked him._

_"Si." He said while nodding. "Mi presentación es sobre Alexander Hamilton." He then continued talking, but after one minute his power point shut down and he began stressing. The teacher gestured for him to continue, so he did, but it didn't go that well. He looked at Elmer, who was also in this class. Elmer looked with worried eyes at his boyfriend, which didn't really help his nerves. He began to notice that he was mumbling a lot, so he began to talk faster, trying to stop it, but it had the opposite effect. "Esa fue mi presentación, gracias por escucharme." He ended the presentation and took his seat next to Elmer. His boyfriend laid his hand on Albert's knee, rubbing circles with his thumb, trying to calm the boy down._

_"Albert? Could you come over please?" The teacher called him over at the end of the class._

_"I ruined it, didn't I?"_

_"Yes, I don't think you passed this presentation. The thing is that you can't re do it, but there is nothing to worry about. You're a good student and you've got good grades to compensate this one." Albert nodded, but stayed silent. He couldn't bare having failed this presentation, since it was something he loved to do and about a subject he really liked. Tears were forming in his eyes, but he chose to ignore them. He turned around and left the classroom. Elmer had been waiting out side for him, but he didn't say anything to him. He walked straight towards the mini-van that was standing ready for them in front of the school. He had been lucky that it had been the last lesson of that day, so he was able to leave that place right away. He sat in the back and Elmer took a place next to him. It wasn't long after that Race, Spot, Jack, Crutchie and JoJo got in the car, all of them chatting happily and laughing at each others jokes. Elmer was the only one to sit silent with his fingers intertwined with Albert's. His head was leaning on the redhead's shoulder and his eyes were closed, knowing that the boy wouldn't want to talk. All of the other boys seemed oblivious to what was happening inside the boy's brain._

_  
_

Albert looked down at his hand. It held the small blade that Elmer had often used. He knew that if he was going to do it, it would've been a bad example to his boyfriend, who they tried to stop doing it, but it seemed so good at the moment. He remembered all of the times the had found Elmer on the bathroom floor, conscious and unconscious, after he had had a bad day and how much it had hurt him. But now, he could understand why he did it. It would be so much easier to just go. No more pain, sorrow or being a burden to his boyfriends. He didn't have to be someone else in front of the entire world, because he just wouldn't be there. He saw only two options: change or go.

"Albert?" A soft voice that came from the other side of the room pulled him back into the present.

"Go away, El." He whispered, but it was hard enough for Elmer to hear him. He hated to be like this to his boyfriend, so he found himself placing the small blade against his skin and making a small cut just above his wrist. It felt weird. Not good, not bad.

"Albert, what are you doing? You've been in there for a while now." Concern was evident in Elmer's voice. Albert hated that Elmer was worrying about him. He didn't deserve it.

"I'm fine." Albert cut another cut in his wrist when he noticed his voice was trembling. He did not deserve his boyfriends.

"No, you're not. Talk to me, Albie." Elmer whispered. He knew not to yell at him now. After all he went through himself, he knew how to help his boyfriend. He hoped at least. He leaned his head against the cold wood that was the door. He was fully aware that his blade was in that room and that Albert might have it.

"Leave it, Elmer." But Elmer didn't leave. He needed to be there for Albert, just like Albert had been there for him before.

_Elmer was sitting on the floor, blood dripping from his wrists as he had made around ten cuts._

_"Elmer?" He heard Albert's voice coming from the other side of the door._

_"Are you in there?" Spot's voice sounded too._

_"GO AWAY." Elmer yelled. He didn't really know why he had yelled, but he didn't care at that moment._

_"We're not leaving, El." Race voice sounded from the other side too. Great, all his boyfriends were on the other side. There was a soft sound of people whispering on the other side, before there was the sound of people walking away. Elmer sighed and made another cut on his arm. He thought all of the boys were gone, but there was a sudden sound of the lock turning. He looked up and saw that the lock was indeed turning around on it's own. The door opened slowly, revealing Albert, who was holding on to the spare key that Medda had laid on the table after last time._

_"Hey." Albert greeted softly. He stept closer and slit down to the ground next to Elmer. He didn't say anything, but just looked at the cuts from the corner of his eyes. His arm went around Elmer's shoulder and he pulled the boy into a laying position, with his head resting on Albert's lap. He hadn't realized how much he needed the contact. A tear slipped out of his eye, but Albert was quick to wipe it away. Elmer felt Albert's other hand take the small blade from him and throw it away. A soft kiss was placed on the hand that had previously held it._

  
"I love you." Albert whispered against the hand.  
Elmer took the key from the table and opened the door slowly. Albert was sitting at the same spot he always sat. Scarlet blood was dripping from his arm, but it wasn't that bad yet. The small blade, which he recognized as his own, was sitting in Albert's other hand that was hovering above his arm. He didn't seem to have noticed his entering as he brought it down another time. Elmer watched without emotion as he made the well-known movement. He didn't like seeing he boyfriend like this, but he wasn't really in the place to judge. He just sat down and intertwined his fingers with the fingers from Albert's empty hand. Albert didn't look up, but did squeeze in Elmer's hand. The boy smiled a little at the acknowledgement and leaned his head on Albert's shoulder. With his empty hand he moved over to Albert's other hand and took the blade from it. He looked up at Albert's face and could see tears slipping down the side of his face.   
"The presentation wasn't your fault. You're great in Spanish, ask Spot, and you aren't going to fail it."   
"I know." The answer was soft, but audible. Albert looked down at the boy who was leaning against him. Elmer looked back at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips.   
"You're alright?"   
"Been better." Albert now leaned his head on his younger boyfriend's head. He liked how Elmer wasn't giving any attention to what had happened previously. It was nice to not have the focus on it anymore, not his, not anybodies.  
"You want to go to bed?" Elmer asked, knowing that this made him tired, so it would most likely make the redhead fall into a coma.   
"I- I'll be there in a minute." Albert looked down at his knees. Elmer just nodded and stood up. He placed a kiss in the messy red hair before leaving the room and heading to their bedroom. He met with Race and Spot on the way, both boys were worried.  
"How is he?" Spot asked concerned.   
"He'll be over in a few minutes. Let's just get to our room. We'll be there when he needs us."  
"You sure?" Race took a quick glance at Albert, who hadn't moved yet.   
"Yeah." Elmer confirmed while taking the boys' hands and pulling them allong the hallway, entering the last room at the right. 

Albert looked at his wrist. There were cuts all over still bleeding. But he now knew: someone cared. They all cared.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like changing a part of who you are, we'll grow with you. Remember that you don't have to change, because you are perfect the way you are.  
> And you are important. Never forget that with every thing you hate about yourself, there is something someone else loves about you.
> 
> ~ F


	33. Switch up || Spralmer & Javid (canon era)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warning you of some brief homophobic language. But don't worry: nothing that is going to stand in my way to write gay ships.
> 
> ~ F

"Come on, Jack. Just for five days. Monday till Friday." Race whined.   
"Alright. One week, but I won't have them Brooklyn boys here longer than that." Jack was rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. Race and Albert cheered. "And as long as I can keep Davey here." Jack had already regretted with what he had just agreed to. Albert and Race came up with the idea of switching from leaders and turf for a week, they had already ran it through with Spot and the leader had agreed.   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure. We got to tell Elmer and Spot." Race pulled Albert away from their leader who looked after the two. The change of leadership was mostly blamed on 'we can learn from them and they can learn from us', but Jack just thought it was just them wanting to have a week long with the four of them in one place. The door opened again a few seconds after the red head and blond had left. Davey's head popped into the room and the rest of his body followed soon after.   
"Hey, Dave." Jack sighed. He was already tired and the week had not even begun yet.   
"So they talked you into it?" Davey walked up to his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips.  
"Yeah." Jack sighed again after they pulled apart.   
"You'll still have me, you know." Davey held jack's hand as he led the boy to the bed. He could see how tired Jack already was. Being leader of some hyperactive teenage boys wasn't as easy as he made it look. "Get some sleep. The switch is tomorrow and you'll need to be fully aware for it." Jack laid down on the bed and pulled Davey with them, who chuckled as he landed on top of Jack. The boy wrapped his arms around the boy on top of him and was almost immediately asleep. 

* * *

_He was surrounded by the darkness that had suppressed him his entire life. His family came into few, all of them were laughing at him as he was bleeding on the ground._   
_"Fag!" His father yelled at him._   
_"You don't belong here." His mother looked at him with anger in her eyes. All of his siblings were standing behind their parents and laughing at him. He could taste the blood that was slowly dripping in to his mouth and out of his mouth. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out of his throat. Sweat was everywhere over his body and his hair was sticking against his head._   
_"Elmer?!" A voice that didn't belong there got his attention._   
_"Elmer, wake up." It was another voice._

Elmer shot up with tears in his eyes. The water was blurring his vision, but he could make out the red hair and blond curls that he loved so much. Two pairs of arms wrapped around him quickly, en golving him in warmth. And even though it was warmer than he was at first, he still felt cold. A soft kiss was placed against his temple by Albert before the two pulled away from the still softly crying boy.  
"Nightmare?" Race questioned. Elmer just nodded, not feeling the need to talk. Albert placed the back of his hand on Elmer's forehead and took in a sharp breath.  
"You're burning up!" He exclaimed, leading to Race also placing his hand on Elmer's head.   
"We could just call the switch off." Race offered as he lowered his boyfriend back down on the bed.  
"No, no. I- I want to." Elmer muttered softly, earning worried glances from two of his boyfriends.  
"El, I don't know. It's cold outside." It was true what Albert had said. It was the middle of november and only around 41 degrees outside (Fahrenheit, so it's 5 degrees Celsius.).   
"Please, just let me-" Elmer closed his eyes again. He was tired, sick and weak.   
"I'll talk with Spottie. You need to stay here." Race told the red head, who nodded in return. Race practically ran out, leaving Albert sitting on the side of Elmer's bed. He ran one hand through the sweaty hair, moving it out of the sick boy's face.   
"Is Spot here yet?" Elmer asked mumbling.   
"Get some more sleep, baby. You will see him soon." Albert gave a quick kiss to the almost asleep boy before walking out of the room to get a wet rug.

* * *

"Spot?!" Race called out into the Brooklyn lodging house. Said boy came walking down a few seconds later. He looked at the boys with glee.   
"Hey." He greeted before placing a quick kiss on the boy's lips. "Did you convince Jack?" Race nodded, but his mind wasn't there right now. He was worrying about his sick boyfriend. "What's eating at you?"   
"It's Elmer. He's sick. I don't know if it is a good idea to do it now, but he really wants to and he wants to see you." Race started rambling.   
"We can move it a week-" Spot was worried too. It hurt him to not be able with his boyfriends all the time and especially when one was sick or was hurt, but he was the Brooklyn leader and couldn't just stay away for long.   
"No, we already asked him and he wants to do it now. He wanted to see you." Spot nodded in understanding.   
"I'll come over tomorrow and help you. You should head back now. It's getting dark." Spot looked through one of the half covered windows. Race placed a quick kiss on Spot's cheek and ran back to Manhattan.

* * *

Jack woke up to a lot of noise coming from his newsies. The sun wasn't up yet, which ment it was still early.   
"I'm so excited." He could hear JoJo whisper yell. He walked out of his room and looked at the total chaos in the lodging.   
"Morning, Jack." Finch gave a small smile to their leader before walking back into their dorm room. Jack looked confused, only now noticing that he hadn't slept in said dorm room. He turned around and read the sign above the door.   
'Kloppman's office.' The old man had died a year ago, but told Jack not to inform the authorities when he died. Kloppman had cared for these kids and didn't want for any of them to get hurt or send back to the refuge. Now Jack used it when he needed somewhere to think and the rooftop was too cold.   
"Jack, I need a few extra blankets." Race's voice got him back out of his thoughts.   
"Brooklyn has enough blankets, don't they?" Jack questioned confused as he didn't know why they needed more blankets for.   
"No, I need them like now. Elmer's sick, but wants to go an-"  
"Shit." Jack cursed and nearly ran towards the dorms. Race was right behind him, but didn't say a thing. It was a bad thing when someone was sick. In the way they lived, even a simple low fever could kill the strongest boy. When he opened the door, he could already see Albert sitting at Elmer's side. The Polish boy was sweating and tossing and turning. It was obvious that he was still asleep, but had a nightmare, which wasn't rare for him, since he had been kicked out of the house very recently after his parents had found out about his relationship with the boys. Race sat down next to Albert and held on to both boys' hands.   
"Hey, Jack." Albert greeted when he saw the brown haired boy.   
"How is he doing?" Jack asked while sitting down on the bed opposite.   
"The same as yesterday, not worse, but definitely not better." Race answered.   
"I'm fine." A grumbling voice came from the beds. The dark haired boy was laying with his eyes halve open and tears prickling in his eyes.   
"Why don't you stay here with me and Davey to help with the Brooklyn kids, yeah?" Jack suggested, but he knew that wasn't going to work. Elmer was one of the sweetest boys he had ever met, but once he had set his mind on something, nothing could stop him from doing it. Not even his own well being.   
"I'm fine. I just need to-" he tried to sit up, but had to be helped by Race and Albert in the end.   
"We can go another week to Brooklyn. After this whole exchange. Just the three of us. We'll stay with Spot and he'll surely let us sell papes in Brooklyn for those few days." Albert suggested. But Elmer just shook his head. He slung his legs out of the bed and stood up, grabbing the bunk for support and it was only a matter of seconds before Race and Albert were on either side to support their boyfriend. Jack stood up and threw a blanket over the small boy's shoulder.   
"I'm not going to stop you, hell knows I can't even if I wanted, but you need to stay in the Brooklyn lodging until you get better." Jack looked at him with his best 'mother' look.   
"Believe me, he will." Another voice joined them. They all looked at the doorway to see Spot standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, making his biceps look even bigger.   
"Spot!" Elmer smiled at his third boyfriend and walked over to him without support, but once he got there he fell against the boy, so Spot had to support most of his body weight. Spot kissed the boy on the cheek before taking him with him towards the entrance. Albert followed, but Race was stopped.   
"If anything happens, you're my second, which means you have to deal with it and you have to take care of any situation. I believe in you." Jack told the younger boy. The blond looked up to him and gave a small smile.   
"You know me, Jack. I can do this. And besides, I have Spottie with me." Jack watched Race leave before finally going after the boy himself. Davey was standing out side the room smiling.   
"You're a good leader, you know." He smiled at Jack. Jack kissed him and took his hand. They walked down to now meet the Brooklyn boys that had come with Spot. There were a total of 19 newsies dressed in red. There were: Skittery, Hot Shot, York, Dutchy, Bumlets, Itey, Pie-eater, Ten-Pin, Snitch, Boots, Tumbler and a few others from which he didn't know the name. He watched as his newsies grouped at the other side of the hallway. Jack and Davey stayed at the top of the stairs, looking down at everyone. Jack made eye contact with Crutchie, who was looking really exited. He then looked at Romeo and Specs, who were holding hands, both obviously nervous. Finch, Mike, Ike, Sniper and JoJo were talking happily. Kid Blink and Mush were making out in the back, so Jack looked away rather quickly. Henry and Buttons were talking among themselves, neither seemed really happy about the exchange, but they didn't seem to really bother. Then there were Albert, Race and Elmer, who were standing at Spot's side in the middle.   
"I'm so glad we left Les out of this." Davey murmured and Jack nodded in agreement. He then locked eyes with Spot and gave him the signal to take the Manhattan boys with him. The four of them went in front, Elmer being held up between Spot and Albert. The rest of the group followed loosely behind them. The only pro for them being as poor as they were was that they didn't have much to take with them, so only a few things were stuffed inside their pockets.  
"Alright, boys." Jack spoke to the Brooklyn boys from his place on the top of the stairs.   
"Pick a bed and lay down some stuff in it to mark it as your own." He had also done that a moment before. The group of boys sprinted up, nearly pulling the others down.

* * *

It had taken Jack half an hour longer than usual, but they got in time to the circulation gate.   
"What happened, Cowboy? Your guys finally left you?" Morris laughed.   
"No, just an exchange with Brooklyn. You'll find these boys a lot fiercer than mine." The boys around Jack, who had heard the conversation smirked and slammed against the bars. The Delanceys took a step back out of reflex, but came back a few seconds later to open the gate. Jack smirked at how the boys already felt like they helped him, but he didn't know how long that would last. All the boys stormed in, which made Jack almost fall over. The boy looked at Davey who was holding back a laugh. Les didn't though. The little boy was laughing his lungs out while holding on to Davey's hand.  
"Don't you dare." Jack threatened light hearted.   
"I would never." Davey raised his free hand in surrender, but smiled the most beautiful smile Jack had ever seen. 

It took a while before all of the boys had gotten their papes, but they now stood all circled up around Jack and Davey.   
"Alright!" Jack yelled over the noise of the Brooklyn boys. "Who are your best sellers?" Hot Shot, York, Boots, Skittery and Dutchy raised their hands.  
"Alright. Who wants Broadway?" Davey questioned. Dutchy was the first to raise his hand.   
"Gotta go somewhere that still reminds me of home." He poked Boots in the side with a small smile. He was obviously hinting at the Nederlander Theater and the New Amsterdam Theater, since it was the Netherlands where he grew up before his parents decided to move to New York.  
"Yeah, maybe they are just as stupid as you are over there." Boots shot back.   
"We should send you back to Amsterdam! Give you back to them!" It was Ten-Pin that made the comment. All of the boys laughed, except for Dutchy, Davey and Jack, who was sighing at the total chaos it had already become.  
"Saint-Partick's Cathedral?" Davey questioned when the commotion had finally died down. It was now Skittery who raised his hand.  
"Trinity church?" Jack questioned. Hot shot yelled for his new spot, though he didn't have to since he was the only one that wanted it.  
"Washington Square Park?" Davey went on. York raised his hand and headed away immediately, Dutchy, Skittery and Hot Shot followed after him, all realizing that there was no reason for them to wait.  
"Central Park?" York turned around, signaling Jack and Davey that he had taken that spot.  
"Boots, you get to stand on our side of the Brooklyn Bridge." The boy nodded and left. Jack than turned to the other boys. "You all can spread over the rest of Manhattan. The boys nodded and left. Jack let out a sigh before walking to his selling spot with Davey and Les walking right behind him. They parted ways as they came to the crossing that led to their separate places.

* * *

"No, Elmer. You can't go selling today." Spot was standing with his arms crossed in front of the sick boy.   
"I don't care about what you say!" Elmer yelled at him, but it came out quite soft, because his throat was to raw to actually yell.  
"You can't even call out headlines if you sound like this." Spot argued.   
"You're not the boss of me." Elmer now crossed his arms. Going to Brooklyn was for him an opportunity to not lie in bed all day, but it looked like that Spot disagreed with him.   
"You're in Brooklyn now, so yes I a-" Spot was cut of by the door opening, letting in all the noise that came from the halls.  
"FINCH! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SHOOT ME!" They heard Kid Blink yell.  
"Calm down!" Crutchie tried to come in between them.  
"Specsie, have you seen my cap?" Romeo asked his boyfriend.  
"Tommy Boy! Stop making fun of JoJo. Mike, Ike, don't you dare pulling pranks on anyone as long as we're here." Race already sounded tired.   
"Hey, Spot. I think Race might need your help." Albert walked in to the room. The door closed after him, leaving the whole room silent again.  
"I will help him as long as you get him back in bed." Spot pointed towards the slightly taller boy in front of them.  
"Alright. Back to bed." Albert walked up to Elmer as Spot snuck out of the room.  
"Enough!" They heard Spot yell and the whole house went silent. It was evident that Spot had lost his patience. The door closed again, leaving the boys in complete silence, since they couldn't hear Spot anymore.  
"I'm selling today." Elmer tried to walk past Albert, but the red head stopped him by wrapping his arm around Elmer's chest, blocking his way to the door.  
"You're selling again when you can talk with your normal voice again. I like that one better." Albert kissed the top of the smaller boy before dragging him back to the bed.  
"I hate you." Elmer said as he was pushed back on the bed and faced the wall.  
"I know." Albert whispered as he kissed the dark brown hair that was a mess on top of Elmer's head. Elmer pushed him away with one arm. He didn't even look up. Albert could hear him sniff, but he didn't know if it was because his condition or that he was crying from anger, which he did often when angry. Albert sighed before walking out of the room. He was met by a calm aura. He could see the boys standing by the door, ready to go out. Crutchie was in front talking with Spot while Race was in the back, scolding Finch for shooting Kid Blink on the back of his head. Albert walked down the stairs. Both of his boyfriends walked over to him. Crutchie had obviously been told where to go as he began leading the rest outside.  
"How was he?" Race questioned the red head.  
"He was quite upset." Albert sighed as he looked to the ground.  
"It's alright. Better have him better in a warm bed and be angry with us than have him on the cold streets." Race looked up at where Elmer was behind a closed door.   
"Should one of us stay here to watch after him?" Spot asked worried.  
"No. he needs to be alone right now. I don't think him being angry and sick will make him any better." Albert told the Brooklyn leader.   
"Besides," Race was starting to walk outside with the other two right behind him. "we'll get right back here as soon as we're done and we'll get the other boys to do the same." 

The three boys walked up to the rest of the group who already had their papes.  
"You're guy is so much nicer than Wiesel!" Henry exclaimed as soon as he saw the Brooklyn leader. Spot just smiled a little before getting his own papes.   
"How is Elmer?" JoJo stopped Race from getting his papes. It wasn't a surprise that JoJo asked since the two of them had been best friends since the moment they had met and even sold together on occasion.   
"Let's say he's a little grumpy, but still very sick." JoJo chuckled at the answer he got.  
"That does sound a lot like Elmer, doesn't it? I could sell less today and go back to the lodging if you want. I got enough spare money to get by for now."  
"Yeah, that would be nice." Race sighed. He was happy that Elmer had such a good friend in JoJo.   
"Here, have 30 papes from me. I'll sell the other 20 in no time on the way back." Race nodded at JoJo and said boy began his way back while calling out random headlines.  
"What's he doing?" Spot asked as he came back with Albert right beside him.  
"He's going back to look after Elmer." Race sighed with a sad smile.  
"All right boys! Let's spread. You each have eight hours. Good luck!" Spot yelled at the crowd of boys who then started to run off to random places. 

* * *

"GUYS!" Jack yelled to get the attention of the boys that were either fighting, yelling or peacefully watching the chaos around them. The fighting and yelling stopped slowly, but Jack had become rather impatient. Davey had gone home after selling, something about a family matter, so Jack was on his own now. Jack had taken them to Jacobi's, which went just as well as he had expected: terrible.  
"What is it, Jack?" Boots was standing next to the Manhattan leader, looking at the other boys.   
"Get to bed boys. It's late and we got a lot of papes to sell tomorrow."   
"Nah, we aren't tired yet!" Ten-Pin yelled as he slammed York on the back, who in reaction hit the other boy on the back of his head.   
"Now, please." Jack sighed.  
"C'mon Jackie boy. Don't be so boring." Dutchy chimed in, getting a glare from the leader.  
"God, I long for the day Conlon takes you back." Jack sighed as he walked over to the ladder that leads to the penthouse. "If you need me, I'll be up here." He told Boots, the only actual behaving one of them all.   
"What will you be doing up there with this temperature?"   
"I don't know. Get away from you lots." Jack started his climb after that. 

As Jack was drawing, underneath a lot of blankets that Crutchie and him had put up there. The longer he was drawing, the quieter it became. Jack let out a relieved sigh. They were actually well enough behaved to listen a little.

* * *

"JoJo?!" Race yelled as he came back into the lodging house, he was early due to having the best selling spot in Brooklyn (and Spot taking some of his papes, but he wouldn't tell anyone that). JoJo's head popped out of the room they had left Elmer in.  
"In here." He reacted before getting back into the room. Race made his way quickly up to the room. He opened the door a little further and looked into the room. Elmer was sleeping peacefully with a wet cloth on his forehead.  
"How is he?" Race questioned his boyfriend's best friend.  
"Lot's better than this morning. I think he might be better by tomorrow morning." JoJo had a small smile on his face, which also crept on to Race's.   
"So no problems today?"  
"Well, there was this one nightmare and he started speaking Polish, but I go him back in to a peacefull sleep." JoJo seemed proud of himself.  
"Thank you." Race whispered.   
"I'll leave you two alone." JoJo excused himself while looking at the not so very much asleep boy.  
"How long have you been awake?" Race looked at his short boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.   
"From the moment you sounded worried." Elmer smiled up at him. He opened his arms as an invite and Race took it gladly. Now both boys were laying on the bed that was actually Spot's.   
"Feeling any better?"  
"Yeah. I'm going to sell tomorrow." Elmer nestled his head in Race's neck.  
"Been a long time since it was just the two of us." Race commented as he wrapped his arm around the boy.   
"Yeah."   
"So we aren't welcome anymore?" Albert's voice sounded from the doorway. It was at that exact moment that the whole house seemed to explode with over exited newsboys. The fuss dimmed down as the door closed after Spot.  
"Of course you are." Race said while opening his arms, but Elmer did not.  
"Are you still mad?" Spot asked with a raised eyebrow.   
"I hate you." Elmer said with his face turned into Race's neck.   
"Why Race and not us?" Albert questioned.  
"He didn't keep me in here all day."  
"He didn't disagree with our choice." Spot commented.  
"Hey! I don't want to be on his bad side!" Race laughed at his boyfriends. Which earned him a hit from Elmer before the boy turned his back on them.  
"O, come on, Ellie. Don't do that." Albert pleaded as he sat on the side of his bed.   
"Fine, but if you do this to me one more time-"   
"Then we'll lock you up in a cell, because I don't think there is anything holding you back." Spot joked as he climbed over Race and Elmer so he could be on Elmer's other side. He smiled as the boy was facing him. Elmer didn't look up at him though. He just wrapped his arms around Spot and curled up against his chest. Race turned half way so he could now hug Elmer from behind and Albert took the opportunity to lay down on top of them. They all chuckled before setteling in the position they now were. It was not long after that Elmer fell back asleep.  
"What are we going to eat?" Henry came in to the room, but paused as he saw the glares of the three boys that were still awake. "I'll leave you four alone." He said chuckling while walking back out of the room.

* * *

It was Friday morning and Jack just felt like he could be dead. He was tired since all of the boys kept fighting, with each other and strangers, and were so damn loud. You would think that the Brooklyn boys were at least a little behaved since the famous Spot Conlon was their leader, but it seemed like they had lost all their manners as soon as they stepped of their turf.   
"JACK!" Jack woke up to Boots shouting in his ear.  
"What?" He questioned grumpily.  
"We're switching back in five minutes, remember?" The boy asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"O thank god." Jack looked up at who was standing behind Boots. It was Davey, who had come early to make sure Jack wouldn't collapse in on himself.   
"Don't be mean." Davey commented with crossed arms.  
"Alright, you, Boots, were the least annoying." Jack said as he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head.   
"And you weren't as bad as I thought you would be." Boots commented as he walked out of the room.  
"Don't lie, you enjoyed my pain." Jack looked up at his smirking boyfriend.   
"Alright, I won't lie. I like it when they make you work a little harder." He leaned down and kissed the boy before dragging him out of the room. At the exact moment they descended the stairs, the door flung open, revealing the tired looking Manhattan newsies.   
"Morning." Romeo greeted with a yawn.   
"Crutchie, o my god. I missed you." Jack threw his arms around his best friend as soon as the crippled boy made his way over to him. "How did Brooklyn treat you?"   
"Brooklyn is, how do I say it, not Manhattan." Jack laughed at this.  
"How was Spot?"   
"Would've known if we saw him more often." Kid Blink joked from where he stood behind Crutchie. Mush hit him on the back of his head and Jack just shoved him away in a playfull way.  
"Did you treat them well?" Jack looked at Spot who had just come over.  
"They got nothing to complain about."  
"Except your lovey dovey behavior!" Blink yelled as he was pushed into another room by Mush.  
"Yeah, I'm glad to have my boys back." Spot smirked a little as he looked at the boys behind him.  
"BUT YOU LOVE US!" Race yelled from the other side of the room.  
"Sadly!" He yelled back.  
"Don't say that!" Elmer pouted from where he stood at Race's side.  
"He looks better." Jack said while watching Elmer interact with some of the Brooklyn newsies from the corner of his eyes.  
"Really have JoJo to thank for though. He got angry at me and Albert, so JoJo stayed behind with him. You should be proud of your boys. They handled Brooklyn well."  
"Yeah, I'm proud of them." Jack said as he ruffled JoJo's hair. The boy was just passing by as he made his way to his bed. "You did good, kid." He whispered in the boy's ear. JoJo looked up at him and mouthed a little thank you.  
"And how did the boys do it here?" Spot asked with honest curiousity.  
"Let's say that they almost wrecked it." Jack chuckled, but he hadn't lied. Even the Delanceys had backed off at one point. "It was like having a lot of bodyguards that are worse than the bulls." Spot laughed. He knew that it was true, but he wasn't going to trade his boys for anything in the world. Neither of them were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one is good enough! It's currently 11:30 pm, so if there are many spelling/grammar errors, I'm sorry. I will change those when I'm a little more awake.  
> Have a lovely day and keep going. Love you guys.
> 
> ~ F


	34. With time || Spralmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: sorry for not publishing any stories lately. I've been busy with work, school, my parents' divorce, etc. (you know the stuff) I'll try to update a little more often, but there is a high chance that I publish a just once a month or maybe a little more. So sorry, but it is what it is.
> 
> Alright I need help. I have three birds, Vanya, Pippin and Race. But there is another male partner for Race needed and I need a new name. So I ask of you: what is the name I should give him? (It's a lineolated parakeet (I believe the name is) and he will probably be green)<\- I would like a name from a fandom, but since I've already got Umbrella Academy, Lord of the Rings, Newsies and Marvel, I would like another fandom. (my yellow one called Skye died suddenly, which led to me adopting Vanya and Race)
> 
> Alright now to the story.
> 
> ~ F
> 
> Ps. I wrote this in the night so sorry if there are even more grammar/spelling errors than normal.

Roses in all colors were lying on the coffin that was placed six feet under the ground. All of the Manhattan newsboys had brought one. They all stood surrounding the large hole in the ground. Tears rolling down their cheeks. All of the leaders from New York were pressent to pay their respects. In the background there was a song playing. 'In case you don't live forever' by Ben Platt, his favorite song. Jack was the first to step forward and throw some mud over the coffin. There was no wind, no rain, no cold. It felt really wrong that it was a sunny summer day. The mud made a soft thud as it landed after only a tenth of a second. The Manhattan then shook a shaky nod to the boys he loved so much. He loved each one of them in their own way. From Albert to Specs. He hated to see their tired and sad faces, but he hated more that he was missing one of them. The one that was laying under the ground. It was Race who, as second in command, threw some more mud over the, in wood cased, body. As soon as the mud hit the box and roses, he walked over to Spot who took him in a firm embrase. He hugged back as if his life deppended on it, but didn't cry. He hadn't cried at all that day.

Race tought back to that day that seemed to have been a month ago, yet it had only been yesterday. He was sitting in a chair in the Kelly-Jacobs appartment, not five minutes away from his own, where Spot, Albert and Elmer were waiting for him to come back. He looked at Jack who was finally asleep on the couch. It had taken Race much effort to get him to lay down, let alone to keep the alcohol away. Davey had gone to work, since one of them had to so they could pay their bills. Jack had been broken. So had Race, but the blond didn't had the time to mourn yet. Sure his brother, by choice instead of blood, had died, but when everyone around you starts spiraling out of control, you don't really have a choice.

"Race? Are you okay?" Race got pulled out of his thoughts by a hand touching his knee and a soft voice. He looked up from where he was looking at the brown haired and met Davey's eyes.

"Just tired, that's all." Was the quick response that followed. Davey looked him in the eyes, unsure if to state the obvious or just let the boy be. He chose the latter.

"How has he been doing?" Davey chose to change the subject. He looked back at his husband. Not a month ago they had been on their honeymoon, but they flew back as soon as they had gotten Race's call.

"He's dying."

"The stupid head has been trying to get drunk all day." Race answered while rubbing his temples. "I managed to lock all of your liquer away, but he kept on asking for it. So I told him I would get him something. Just one spoon for the taste. I may or may not have lied to him and he may or may not be sleeping because of a sleeping draft." Race chuckled emotionless before stiffeling a yawn.

"Thank you, Race. I don't know what I would've done without you. Now, go home. You deserve some time with your boyfriends." Davey helped Race up before walking away to take of his coat. Race walked to the couch, crouching down in front of it and placing a soft kiss in Jack's hair.

"It'll be alright. Someday." He whispered to the unconscious form. Eventhough Jack was older than him, he still felt the need to protect him at that moment. He felt that with all of his brothers and in those days especially.

"Take care." Davey looked Race in the eyes with a look that said: go home and get some sleep.

"You too." Was the only response Race gave before he left the apartment.

* * *

The walk home was filled with the busy life that was New York. He really didn't get it how people could laugh, work, go on with their life while his brother had just died. He knew that those people didn't know of their existance, didn't even care if they were dead or alive, but it was just...

Race opened the apartmentdoor. He looked around to find Spot in the kitchen with four cups making what he presumed was coffee, while Elmer and Albert were cuddling on the couch. It took him a little longer before he noticed that Elmer was crying. A pit formed in his stomach. He quickly bulled off his shoes and strode towards the brown couch and sat down next to the two boys. He took a better look at the two. Elmer was curled up on Albert's lap, his knees pulled up and his arms clinging to Albert's shirt. His face was hidden in said shirt, the only way Race knew that Elmer was crying and not sleeping were the shaking of his shoulders and the ragged breathing with an occational sob. Albert on the other hand looked rather calm. His eyes were a little glassy, but he was looking at the small boy in his arms as if on high alert. His bright red hair was uncombed and his arms were wrapped around their youngest boyfriend. The moment Albert had noticed Race's pressence he stretched his arm and took the blond's hand. He rubbed circles over the back of Race's hand with his thumb, just like he began rubbing circles on Elmer's back.

"Is he okay?" Race mouthed to Albert.

"He will be." The red head mouthed back. Race let go of Albert's hand and outstreched both arms, signalling Albert that he wanted to take Elmer. Albert nodded and looked down at Elmer.

"Hey, El. Race's back." He whispered softly. "Can you let go of me?" He was starting to pry off the hands from his shirt, which he could definately throw away now, since Elmer had broken it. Elmer didn't look up, but his grip lessened. Race wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him onto his own lap. The boy immediately clung to him, his head burried in Race's neck. Spot came back at that moment. For steaming cups of coffee in his hands. There was a grim look on his face, but also some relieve.

"He hasn't let go for hours." The shortest stated softly. A small smile came to his lips as he wrapped his left arm around Albert after sitting down between the three. Albert leaned down and sighed, but didn't say anything.

"How've you been doing?" Spot asked Race, while also looking at Elmer, who had calmed down a bit, but was still visably shaking.

"Jack's been an annoying brat all day." Race scoffed.

"When not." Spot shot back with a small smile on his lips.

"How has he been holding up?"

"Not good. He's been beating himself up a lot since-" Race was interrupted by a strangled sob from Elmer. "Ssh, it's alright. It's alright." He whispered in the boy's ear. "Crutchie's in a better place now. Do you remember of where Jack would tell us all about. I think he's there right now. He can run around freely and he'll be waiting for us. He's looking down on us and he's probably going to laugh his ass of while we grow old and grey while he crowns himself king of the lost boys." Race smiled a little as he looked at the boy in his arms that had relaxed a lot. Maybe because he had finally fallen asleep or maybe because he believed Race's story.

"May I?" Spot asked with a raised eye brow while looking at the curled up form. Race placed the, apparently sleeping, boy to the Brooklyn boy. Spot took him in his embrace and immediately started to play with the boy's hair, calming himself and keeping Elmer asleep. Albert stood up and sat back down on Race's other side.

"How have you been holding up?" The red head asked the blond with sorrow filled eyes. He hadn't seen Race cry once. Not even when they got the news or at the funeral.

"I'm managing."

"You know it's alright to cry, right?" Albert questioned. He shot a quick look over Race's shoulder, to ask Spot's support to get Race to finally let it out, but the boy was sound asleep with Elmer on his lap.

"I can't." Race responded in a whisper.

"Why not?" Albert questioned while wrapping Race in a hug. He pulled Race onto his lap, copying Spot and Elmer's position.

"If I cry, it'll be real." Albert almost didn't hear it.

"I'm sorry, Race. He's gone. We knew his polio would kill him sooner or later, but he's gone now. He's in peace." As a tear fell down his own face, he felt his shirt get wet. He looked down at the boy in his arms. A sigh of relieve escaped his lips when he saw Race was crying.

"He can't be. He's still living in Jack and Davey's spare room. He's coming to work tomorrow morning, he has a doctor's oppointment in a week and he is laughing at the Scooby-Doo episodes that come on tv every Saterday, while we say that it's stupid to watch it, but we never mean it." More tears streamed down his cheeks, soaking Albert's shirt.

"I'm sure he's watching all the Scooby-Doo episodes ever made right now and laughing at us for calling it stupid."

"No! He's fine!" Race didn't know why he was in denial all of the sudden or why he was screaming, but all he knew was that he needed to get out. So he struggled out of Albert's grip and sprinted towards the fire escape.

Albert was about to follow him, but a hand held him back. He looked at the now very awake Spot with worried eyes. Elmer had woken up too, but was blown into a full panic attack triggered by the waking up to screaming. Albert looked Spot in the eyes and understood him without words being said. He picked up Elmer from where he was sitting with Spot, breathing heavily and his eyes shooting everywhere, while Spot stood up and followed Race. Spot took one last look over his shoulder. Albert was trying to calm Elmer down and it seemed to work.

"Hey." He said as he opened the window and climbed onto the fire escape. There came no reaction, so he chose to be silent as well. If Race wanted to talk, he would. Spot sat down next to Race. Not touching him or doing anything to even interact. He just sat there and that was enough for now.

A few minutes had passed, in which Race just stared, when the boy finally broke into sobs again. His hands immediately covering his face. Spot took this as a sign and wrapped his arm around the boy and pulled him in for another embrace. Just like the one at the funeral, but this one where Race finally let go. They sat there for another ten minutes before Race fell asleep from pure exhaustion. Spot was relieved, to say the least. His boyfriend had been on constant 'day care' for his brothers. All of them needed someone to stay strong, at least that's what Race had told Spot two nights ago when Albert and Elmer were already asleep.

"Blink and Mush have each other, we have each other, but there are a lot who don't have anyone. Like JoJo." Spot remembered Race's words from that night. He had just come home from JoJo's.

"You don't have to stay strong anymore. Rest now." Spot whispered into the boy's ear with a sigh. "You don't have to walk this road alone. We're here for you." He placed a soft kiss on the blond curls before wrapping his arms under the sleeping boy's knees and shoulders, carrying him back inside and towards their bedroom. He took a quick glance at the couch, where Albert was sitting with a, luckily, asleep Elmer. The red head looked just as worn out as he felt. Once he had placed the sleeping blond in their bed, he made his way back over to the couch. He walked up to Albert from behind, placing a kiss in the red hair. He wasn't one too show his affection often, but this was something he often did to let the boys know he loved them. He then walked around the couch, picking the sleeping boy up and taking him back to the bedroom. A small smile rested on his face. It may have been a grim time, but when the people he loved were peaceful asleep, he was happy. Elmer stirred a little in Spot's arms when he moved him down to lay on the bed next to the blond. Spot took a second to look at the sleeping Race. There were tears still laying on his face, but no new were falling down. Spot wiped them away with his thumb. Race turned around after that, mindlessly wrapping his arms around Elmer. Spot's smile grew a little brighter. He then walked back towards the living room, where Albert sat waiting for him.

"How is he?" The red head asked.

"He will be fine now he finally let go." Spot sighed, crouching in front of his only awake boyfriend. He rested his hand on the boy's knee and rubbed it gently. There was no need to look in Albert's eyes to know that they were red and puffy. They just say there in silence for a while, taking in the peace that was surrounding them.

Spot stood up again when Albert yawned. He turned around and blew out the still burning candle that stood next to a picture of the four and Crutchie. They were all laughing in the picture. It was taken not a year ago, at the park. They had been watching the fireworks at the Fourth of July.

Spot turned back around and looked at the half asleep Albert. Repeating the same movements as he had done with the other two boys, Spot pulled Albert up into the air. Albert wrapped his arms around the short boy's neck chuckling.

"Such a gentleman." The red head whispered into Spot's neck.

"Don't tell the boys." Spot chuckled as he placed another kiss on the red hair.

"Promise." Albert chuckled before yawning. Spot soon placed him next to the other two boys, who had curled up against each other. Albert was asleep within seconds. Spot took of his shoes and socks before getting in bed too.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Elmer asked Race. Race looked straight forward and didn't answer. The only way Elmer knew that the blond had heard him was that he reached out with his had. Elmer took the invite and took the shaking hand tightly in his own. Race then took a shaky breath and stept through the fence of the cemetery. While they walked Race looked at the bouquet in his right hand. It was a bouquet of roses in all the colors they could find. Then he looked at his other hand. His fingers were intertwined with Elmer's. He then looked at Elmer, following the way from the hand to his face slowly to take in his while being. His thin brown coat colored beautifully with his bright brown eyes. And everything Race was far from happy, he was glad that he had the privilege of being this man's boyfriend.

"You okay?" Elmer asked as he noticed Race looking at him. Race hummed in response and pulled the boy closer to him, so they were walking with as much body contact as they could. Elmer rested his head on Race's shoulder. They came to a stop in front of a relatively new gravestone. Crutchie had insisted on them reusing a gravestone when he was still alive. Race read the text that stood on it again.

'Here lies the best person, friend and brother. We miss you.' It read. Race bend down and placed the roses in front of the stone. Roses in all the colors they could find, also a request from Crutchie.

"I don't want a grim funeral. I want it to be as I hope to be remembered. Bright and colorful." The boy had said while lying in his hospital bed. Race cringed at the memory of the boy's pale face, which still held his custom bright smile. Elmer noticed it and tightened the grip on his hand.

"He's in a good place now." Elmer whispered. He lifted his head from Race's shoulder and, without letting go of Race's hand, he picked up the old flowers that were not yet dead, but not fresh enough to let them stay there. They would stand next to the picture in their house.

"Crutch." Race began. "You were absolutely fantastic. The best human being ever. I'm going to- going to miss you. I already do." His voice cracked and a tear rolled down his cheek. Elmer's hand let go of his, but it was replaced by a hug. He buried his head in the soft brown hair, crying into it.

"It will be alright. We will be alright." Elmer's voice was muffled by Race's coat. Race nodded slightly in agreement. With time it will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a bad day? It's okay. Not every day will be perfect. For some you have to struggle a little harder than another, but you'll get there. Just close your eyes for a second and take a deep breath. You can do it.
> 
> Ps. Requests are always welcome ;)
> 
> ~ F


	35. The nights they weren’t there || canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed information: the refuge is still up and running, but after the strike Roosevelt had all the children that were in there at that moment released.   
> The story is about brothership/friendship, so when I write brother, I of course mean a good friend that feels like a brother.   
> Most of the boys are either 15 or 16 (Jack, Davey and Specs are the only ones who are 17), Elmer is 13 and Les is 10.   
> There will be Polish in this and yet again I use google translate for it (and I didn't put the translation behind it, so feel free to look it up yourself).
> 
> I have probably done something like this before, but I don't care. I wanted to write this too badly to think about that, but I'm sure that it'll be a lot of differences, so please don't skip it. 
> 
> ~ F

"What the hell happened?" Jack almost yelled as he saw two boys walk in with bruises and cuts littering their bodies.

"Bulls..." Henry was out of breath. Smalls was leaning on him even though he tried to stand on his own. It was not long before the smaller boy collapsed. Henry was quick to catch him, but he fell to his knees as well, his legs eventually giving up too.

"Specs!" Jack yelled through the empty halls while making his way towards the two boys as quick as lightning. He took the weight of Smalls from the some what taller boy. While he lowered Smalls to the ground, his head resting on Jack's lap, Specs came sprinting down the hallway, Race, Romeo, Finch and Crutchie following close behind, since they were all already home from selling papers and had heard the commotion.

"Let's get them up stairs." Specs ordered. He was often known as the 'lodging nurse', since he knew the most about it and had the most experience. Race and Romeo guided Henry upstairs, both had their arms under the hurt boy's shoulders, so they could support him as much as possible. Finch and Jack carried Smalls, Finch took the legs and Jack had his arms wrapped under the boy's shoulders, his head now resting on Jack's chest.

"Crutch, I want you to be here for when the other's arrive and count them. If someone's missing, I want to know." Jack ordered Crutchie before the crippled boy could even begin to climb the stairs. He didn't have to look back to know that Crutchie would do as told.

"I'll be right there." Specs told them as soon as they came to the top, parting ways with the seven boys to grab his first aid kit. As soon as they arrived into the room, they laid Henry down on Jack's bed and Smalls on the spare bed, mostly used by Davey. Both beds were in the beginning of the room, thus the most logical option. As soon as Smalls was positioned on the bed, Jack turned around and sat on the bed next to Henry. The boy's eyes were half way to closed, but he tried to stay awake, eager to know how his best friend and selling partner was doing.

"Alright, I need you to stay awake for me. Can you do that?" Jack asked the boy as he wiped some of the blood on the boy's forehead away with his thumb.

"How is Smalls?" His weak voice asked.

"He's going to be alright." Jack whispered, not sure if he was telling the truth, but needing Henry to stay calm. The door creaked open a second later and Specs came running in.

"Albert, Finch and Romeo, I need you to help Crutchie. Race, I want you to stay here with me. This is important for later." Jack ordered around. Besides, Specs would need all the room possible with the state Smalls was in. The two boys left without saying a word and Race knelt down next to where Jack still sat at the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Henry, while taking the boy's hand.

"Amazing." The boy answered sarcastically. His eyes fluttering over at his partner in crime.

"Don't." Jack told the boy, getting the focus back on him. "Don't look at him right now."

"You said he is alright." Henry muttered accusingly.

"I told you that he will be alright. I don't want you to worry about him right now. Can you tell my what happened?" Jack took one of the cloths that Specs had brought with him and started cleaning some of the wounds.

"We were selling papes, Smalls and I, when we heard someone." Henry began. His eyes slowly drifting shut.

"Stay awake for me, Henry. Can you do that for me?" Race held the boy's hand a little tighter.

"Who did you hear?" Jack tried to keep him talking.

"Can't- can't remember." A tear streaked down henry's dirty cheek. "Bulls came. They were each carrying someone. We just escaped and-" a sob broke him of.

"It's alright." Race rubbed Henry's shoulder with his free hand.

"Stay here and keep him awake." Jack told Race as he stood up. "I'm going to see who's missing." Jack placed one hand on Race's shoulder. He could feel how tense the boy was, which came to no surprise. "You're doing good." He whispered in the boy's ear before leaving the four remaining boys. He took a quick look at Smalls before closing the door. His face was pale, but he was still breathing, which was at least something.

"Jack? What's wrong? Crutchie, Finch and Romeo won't tell us anything." Mike asked eagerly to know as soon as the leader was at the bottom of the stairs. His twin brother was standing right beside him with the exact same look in his eyes.

"Why don't you two give him some room to breath." Davey placed his hands on the boys' shoulders. Jack looked relieved at seeing Davey there. Pulitzer had threatened once to lock him up and he wasn't planning on letting that come true. And especially since Davey had insisted in selling alone with Les that day, to try if they could manage on their own, Jack had worried even more when Henry and Smalls came back bloodied and bruised. The twins took a few steps back, but stayed close.

"So, who's still not here?" Jack turned to Crutchie.

"Les is talking with Tommy Boy, JoJo is teasing Buttons in the kitchen, Finch and Romeo are being looked after by Sniper, since they were pretty shaken up."

"So that leaves Kid Blink, Albert and Elmer. Right?" Jack finished for Crutchie. Davey nodded and signed to Les to come over. Les came running with a big smile on his face, but it fell as soon as he saw all the serious faces around him.

"What's wrong?" The ten-years-old asked the group of boys.

"Can you go sit with Romeo and Finch?" Davey asked him.

"But-"

"Get Sniper here and go sit with them." Davey said with a stern voice to which Les listened.

"Alright!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs to get everyone's attention as soon as Sniper entered the room. JoJo and Buttons walked out of the kitchen at the sound of his voice. Jack looked at everyone's faces, silently counting every head just to make sure. Nine of them, plus three in the lounge area, four in the bedrooms and himself. So he came to the total of seventeen. "Does anyone know where Blink, Albert and/or Elmer are?" He questioned the group. It stayed quiet for a while.

"Wasn't Elmer sleeping at home tonight?" Sniper asked out loud.

"No, he got kicked out last month." JoJo blurted out. His hand shot in front of his mouth.

"And all the nights he wasn't here?" Jack questioned with a sorrow filled look in his eyes, momentarily going over to another topic. Everyone looked at JoJo, Elmer's best friend.

"He- he slept on the streets. I wasn't supposed to tell you this." He rambled with his head hung low. Everyone's eyes grew big. No one had thought that their 'little brother', as everyone saw him except from Les, would have lied to them about this and was living in between the dangers of the cold Manhattan streets. 

"We'll talk about this later." There was a little bit of anger and concern in Jack's voice, but he had to keep calm and stay with the problem at hand. "Anything else?"

"What's wrong?" Blink's voice sounded from the door. Everyone turned around with relieve in their eyes.

"Thank god." Mush muttered as he ran up to the boy and hugged him tightly.

"So, what's wrong?" Blink asked again when Mush let go.

"Albert and Elmer are missing." Jack filled him in. "And I know for certain that it is both of them, because Henry said 'each' when he talked about the bulls, so it had to be at least two."

"So, what's the plan?" Race questioned from the top of the stairs, being as worried as JoJo for his best friend.

"I don't know yet." Jack confessed.

"How about we go see them tomorrow. Jack and me." Davey offert. "We'll get caught if we go tonight, so we go tomorrow evening after selling our papes." Jack let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. It was the best idea they had.

* * *

Albert looked around the grim hallway. He couldn't see much, since there were no windows to let the light in. The only light he got, was from the torches that were hanging on the walls. He couldn't see Elmer, for the young boy was behind him, guided by one of the bulls. How scared the boy had to be, never had he been inside the Refuge before, but he had heard the tales. Albert was familiar in this place, since he had been there once before, for two months. It was just before he became a newsie. It was also here that he had met his best friend.

"El?" He called out, needing some sort of sign that the small boy was still fine.

"Shut it." Was the reaction he got, not from Elmer, but from the bull that was guiding him. They stopped in front of a big wooden door on their left. Elmer still out of sight of Albert, but he knew that wouldn't last for long. The bull behind him knocked on the door and after a muffled response he opened it, revealing Snyder sitting on a chair behind his desk.

"What do we have here?" The older man asked with a grin on his face. Albert was pushed into the office and not long after Elmer was shoved in too. Albert looked at the boy with concern. He was pale, bruised, bloody and looked terrified beyond believe. Albert grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him towards himself, so he stood mostly in front of the young boy.

"Albert DaSilva. If it isn't the red haired trouble maker himself." Snyder said with fake surprise before writing something down in a book. "And who is the handsome fella behind you?" Albert growled at how he had addressed the Polish boy.

"Don't you dare touch him." He threatened as Elmer took a hold of his sleeve, frightened of what was going to happen. In that moment Albert swore to protect the boy.

"What's your name, boy." Snyder snarled at Elmer, who ducked away. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but we wouldn't want to begin with the fun so early, would we?" He threatened, but chuckled afterwards.

"Elmer. Elmer Kasprzak." A soft whisper came from behind Albert.

"Age?"

"thirteen." Albert almost broke at how scared the boy sounded. He was the youngest of the group, except for Les, and everyone treated him as his little brother.

"That's a good lad. Get them to room A and B." Albert's eyes shot open wider as he heard that they were going to be separated.

"No, please, no. Don't separate us." Albert begged, but they were already being dragged out of the spider's office. Albert quickly took Elmer's hand and started whispering.

"I don't want to be on my own." Elmer's voice cracked, but he tried to stay strong. He didn't want to be the defenseless kid, but he felled so hopeless.

"It will be alright." Albert whispered before he was flung into room B, which was for the older boys. It was relatively empty, since the governor had freed all the boy who had been there after the strike they had during the summer. There were around seven other boys, all about his age, but he didn't know them. A few seconds later he heard the door of room A shut close.

"Albert!" He heard Elmer cry out before there came a loud bang on his door, which shut him up.

"You must be Albert than." A boy with dark black hair walked up to him. He looked a lot like Spot, but than longer and less muscular. "The name's Jason. That there is Ed, Bob, Lance, Arthur, Lucas and John." He pointed at the other boys in turn as he said their name.

"How many kids are in room A?" was all that Albert asked.

"Apart from the boy that just got in there? None." A blond haired boy around the same length as Albert, Lance was his name, answered. At this Albert started to panic. Elmer was there on his own and scared as hell.

"Elmer!" He began to yell and slam against the door. He was about to yell again and slam on the door for the fifth time when arms wrapped around him and a hand covered his mouth.

"Shut it, will ya? Or Snyder will come here and beat the shit out of us." A boy, presumably Ed, scolded him. Albert tried to fight a little longer, before going limp in the grasp. He was tired. Tired of worrying, tired of being afraid, tired of everything.

"Let's get you to bed. It's getting late anyway." John told him while guiding him to a bed next to the window. Albert looked out of said window and noticed that it had indeed gone dark.

"Get some rest. You will need your strength tomorrow." One of the boys told him. When have the boys in here become so caring? He asked himself before closing his eyes.

Elmer fell to the ground in a cold and empty room.

"You're lucky. You have the room all to yourself." The bull had a grin on his face before he closed the door.

"ALBERT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to get in contact with his friend. He startled when there was a loud bang on his door.

"Don't." was the only thing the bull said before walking of. Elmer took a good look around. Red drops were splattered all over the wall and floor, rats were creeping everywhere and there was only one blanket in the room, but it wasn't a thick one. A sob made its way out of his mouth.

"I don't want you to get locked up in there, do you understand?" Jack's voice rang in his mind. He had warned him about this place a long time ago after Elmer had almost gotten caught. Elmer had then nodded and cried for the whole evening, all of the boys being there trying to comfort him, but they weren't there now. He decided to lay down on the bed the farthest away from the door. It was a dark corner, no where near the only window in the room, which was in between some of the beds. He pulled the thin blanket over him and curled in on himself, trying to stay as warm as possible, just as he had been doing on the streets. He would prefer a year on the streets over a month in the refuge at any time.

Albert woke up to screaming. He knew that scream, but he wished he didn't.

"What's happening?" Albert asked as he shot up, black dots dancing in his vision due to the sudden movement.

"I need you to stay calm, alright. There's nothing you can do." Arthur told the red head while sitting down next to him, his firm hand placed on Albert's shoulder to keep him in place.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." Albert argued.

"You'll have to. Snyder has less boys, so he has more time for each of us. When this is over, your buddy will be left alone for at least a week. He will be to focused on us. At least it will be over for now and it won't be such a shock later." Arthur told with a calm tone in his voice.

Elmer woke up to the door swinging open and hitting a bunk bed with a loud crash. In the door opening stood Snyder with a belt and whip in his hand and a burning cigar in his mouth.

"Get on your knees, boy." He spat, but Elmer just scurried away in to the corner as far as he could. "I asked you something and I never ask twice." Snyder snarled as he leaped forward and pulled Elmer off the bed. He then tugged at his shirt, implying for Elmer to pull it of. When Elmer didn't he decided on, in his opinion, the next best option. He took the fabric in his left hand and with his right, he cut it off, leaving Elmer without shirt for the rest of his time in there.

"Please." Elmer pleaded as he looked at the whip that was being laid down on the bed where Elmer had previously slept.

"Now, you will tell me everything about those newsboys. Especially about Jack Kelly."

"No, please." He begged again. There was a tear already streaming down his cheek, afraid of what was going to come. Snyder walked around the boy, now standing behind him, and brought the belt high up in the air and bringing it down, not holding back. A scream tore from Elmer's throat. Then another hit his back, and another, and another. Each leaving a warm, burning feeling on the places he had been hit. He could feel bruises beginning to form and he was pretty sure that some bones had already been either broken or bruised. Another ten hits came down on his back, each earning their independent cries.

"Talk." Was all Snyder said as he paused.

"I- I know nothing." Elmer needed to stay strong. It was also something he had learned from his chosen brothers.

"Don't ever tell a stranger anything. It might bring you or someone you love in danger." Race had told him one night.

"We both know that's not true." Snyder spat, spit landing on Elmer's back as he talked.

"Please." His back was hit again, but this time not by the belt, but by something more painful. Elmer glanced at the bed. The belt was laying on it, meaning that it was the whip that was leaving marks on his body. He could now feel warm blood flow down towards his chest. Snyder seemed to go on for ever before he finally stopped. Elmer had counted at least forty strikes before he had lost track. If what Finch had told was true, that the first time was the least extreem, than Elmer didn't want to know what would happen the next time. Hell he didn't want to be alive for the next time.

"You want to tell me something?" Snyder kicked Elmer in the side, which made him fall over and roll over onto his back with a scream. Even though laying on his back hurt as hell, he didn't have the energy left to turn back. Instead of pleading again he stayed silent. "Not so talkative as your friends, are you?" Snyder lifted his arm again and brought it down, making the whip crash on Elmer's stomach. Then another and another after that. He moved up slowly from stomach to the chest.

"Where. Can. I. Find. Jack. Kelly." Snyder said between hits. Elmer just cried out in pain. Snyder sighed eventually, laying his whip on the bed. He pulled the almost burned up cigar out of his mouth and crouched down next to the crying boy. "Clean those up. Wouldn't want your friend to get your blood all over him tomorrow." Elmer's eyes went wide, but he didn't move. "I said: clean those up." Snyder brought the cigar down and burned the skin on Elmer's left shoulder. The boy screamed out before sitting up and making his way slowly towards the whip and belt. He picked them up and made his way towards where he had seen the water. As he cleaned them, the water colored red with his blood. He knew all this moving wasn't good for his wounds, he had heard Specs say it to many of them before, but it wasn't as he had much of a choice. Even though he tried to work as fast as he could with his shaking hands, Snyder thought he was to slow and brought down the cigar again, but this time on the bottom of his right foot. He couldn't remember when he had lost his shoe, but he noticed now. He didn't let out a scream, but didn't go faster, since his hands just couldn't. So Snyder placed the cigar on the bottom of his right foot. He switched between the two until Elmer was done and Snyder was satisfied.

"Until next time." Snyder chuckled as he closed the door. Elmer then crawled back to his bed, not daring to stand on his feet.

Albert looked up as the screaming stopped. It was already dark, but he had lost track of time as he sat in his bed, shaking at every scream and cry that came from the room next to them. The breath he didn't know he held left his lungs.

"What did you do to him?" He nearly yelled as Snyder walked passed their room. Snyder stopped for a short moment to answer.

"Nothing less than I'm going to do to you tomorrow." Snyder told him before walking away. Albert got tears in his eyes. At the one hand he wanted to know how Elmer was, so he could somehow comfort the boy, but he also didn't want to know, because he didn't want to see his little brother in such pain.

"He will be fine." Lucas was the one to give the reassurance this time. The other boys had all already gone to bed, not because they were tired, but because they were bored and there wasn't anything better to do. Albert nodded, not in agreement, but just to give a sign that he had heard. The silence was killing him even more than all of the screaming. When he had screamed, at least he had know that the small boy was still alive. Now... now he had no clue.

* * *

"I'm coming with you." JoJo told Jack and Davey as they were about to leave.

"You are definitely not." Jack shot back, a warning sound in his voice, but JoJo seemed unfazed.

"I got to see Elmer." He urged. "Besides, we can't risk you or Davey getting caught." Jack sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"I agree with JoJo." Race came walking out of the bedroom with his arms folded. "Look, Jack, as much as I want him to stay here and have him safe, I cannot do this second in command thing if you are in there too." Jack sighed as he didn't see any way to get the boy to stay behind.

"Alright, but you do as you're told. Understand?"

JoJo nodded and followed Jack to the front door. Davey was already waiting there for them.

"Are we ready?" Davey asked, not seeming surprised with JoJo's sudden presence.

"Let's go." Jack opened the door and walked into the cold of the evening breeze, but he didn't mind. He needed to see if his boys were alright and the cold couldn't stop him.

"Before we go in, Jack." Davey stopped them when they stood in front of the massive wall that blocked their way. "Is there anything you need to tell us?" He looked nervous, since he was not one to break the rules often.

"Just-" Jack paused as he looked up at the wall. "Just don't get scared of what you see and at all times, when you see them, don't push it." the leader looked at both boys for confirmation. When both boys nodded he made his way around the wall, ending up at the back of the building. Neither JoJo or Davey knew about this way through. It was a small hole in the wall, big enough for someone to fit through, but hidden behind bushes so Snyder and the bulls couldn't find out. "Ready?" He questioned as he looked back at the two boys, who both nodded. He turned back around and crawled through the hole. When he got to the other end he helped JoJo and Davey get through.

"So, where to?" JoJo asked as he looked wide eyed at the massive building.

"The fire escape." Jack said as he pointed to the rusty ladders that clung to the wall. "It's Snyder's diner time, so he won't have any of the boys and we'll be safe. We should stay silent though." He then walked up to the wall and began climbing the fire escape. He stopped when he came to the first room. There were no boys in it, as far as he could see. Snyder hadn't been able to get as many boys as before yet and Jack was glad about it.

"Why is it empty?" JoJo whispered while they moved to the next window.

"I don't know for sure, but I think he either has a new sorting system or he doesn't have that many boys yet." Jack told them in a whisper. They stopped as they came to the next room. Jack knocked softly on the window, keeping the other two boys behind him.

"If it isn't the famous Jack Kelly!" Ed greeted with a slight smile.

"Gotten yourself stuck here again? You never cease to amaze." Jack joked. "I need to see Albert and Elmer. They are two of my boys."

"The red head?" Ed asked to confirm.

"Albert, yes. Can you get him for me?" He got a nod in return and made way for the other two boys as soon as the boy inside had turned around.

"But where is Elmer?" JoJo asked. The boy Jack seemed to know knew about Albert, but not about Elmer, which scared all three of the boys.

"Jack?" They heard a familiar voice coming from the other side and soon enough a familiar face followed.

"Hey, Albert. How are you doing?" Jack asked as he reached through the bars. He placed his hand on Albert's, giving the boy the familiar feeling of home.

"He- he hasn't come for me yet, but El-" the red head couldn't finish his sentence.

"Where is he?" JoJo asked as he tried to look around the room.

"Room A." Albert looked at the wall that separated them.

"But we just came from there." Davey was confused.

"Albert, did he hurt him?" Jack asked, worry growing in his eyes. If Elmer was alone and hurt... He didn't have anyone to keep him from going insane and he couldn't clean himself up.

"I lost track of time, but-" Albert grew paler then he already was.

"Shit." Jack cursed under his breath. "Davey, stay here. JoJo, come with me." he ordered as he moved back towards the first room. He took a quick look over his shoulder to see that Davey had taken his place and was trying to comfort Albert. When he came back to room A, he noticed that the window was already open. Elmer had to be freezing.

"Elmer? Are you in here?" Elmer looked up from where he sat in the darkest corner of the room. He knew that voice.

"El? Come on buddy. Where are you?" Elmer knew that voice too. He slowly sat up, his face slowly moving into the light.

"There you are." God, Jack felt his heart break into a million pieces. There was blood covering his face. It looked as if there had been no attempt to clean it.

"El, can you come over here?" Elmer didn't react verbally, but moved forward. He fell of the bed with a cry. His stomach and chest visible for Jack and JoJo. The youngest of the two outside let out a cry at the sight and gripped Jack's hand that was underneath the window. Jack squeezed a little in his hand as if reassuring him, but his gaze stayed fixed on the boy in the room.

"You can do this Elmer." Jack coaxes softly. Elmer groaned before getting up on his hands and knees and slowly crawling towards the bed. JoJo restricted the cry that was about to come out of his mouth, not wanting to either scare the boy away or upset him.

"Almost there." He managed as Elmer had made his way halfway across the room. He went slowly, but both boys outside understood. When Elmer finally reached the bed underneath the window, they could see the tears that made his eyes wet. He climbed up the bed and sat down with his side resting against the wall. Jack slipped his hand through the bars, but Elmer made no move to make contact.

"Do you have a shirt?" Was the first thing JoJo asked. Elmer shook his head slowly.

"Can I touch you?" Was what Jack asked. The older boy had way more experience with these situations than JoJo, who stood a little further away from the window. Elmer didn't react though. He sat still, staring at the empty wall, over which a few cockroaches crawled. Jack didn't know what he should do in that moment. If he chose to touch Elmer and he would get scared, he could do real damage, but if he didn't and Elmer would want it, he might do equal damage. He looked at JoJo, who was still looking at his best friend, but nodded as soon as he felt the eyes burning in his side. Jack slowly reached further down. His fingertips softly touching the dark curls. Elmer didn't flee, but he didn't react in an other way either, which scared Jack. He decided to reach down a little further, far enough to be able to hold the boy's cheek in his hand. He felt a tear collapse with his thumb as he rubbed small cirkels.

"Al-" Elmer's raspy voice sounded from the other side of the wall, breaking the heart of both boys even more.

"Albert is alright." Jack hushed the boy. "Don't think about it right now, kid. It will be alright. We'll get you out soon. What did he do to you?"

"Pas, bi- bicz, cygaro. Pytania ty." At first Jack was shocked and scared about the use of Polish, but then it dawned on him that he didn't make any full sentences. It was one thing for Elmer to speak Polish, the boy did this often when he was either scared, from a nightmare of a scary story one of the boys had told him, or when he couldn't find the English words. But he had never before spoken without full sentences.

"Did you understand any of it?" Jack looked at JoJo, without losing the physical contact he had with Elmer.

"I- I didn't understand the first part, but the last part he said 'questions you'. So I presume that Snyder wanted to know about you." JoJo told him. The boy had learned a little Polish over the years of friendship with the boy, but he wasn't any good at it.

"It's alright, Elmer." Jack tried to comfort, but a lump grew in his throath. "JoJo, I need you to go back to Davey and Albert. We'll be leaving soon."

"How is he?" Albert asked with fear as he saw an anxious looking JoJo return, but no Jack.

"He's-" JoJo started but could not finish. Davey pulled JoJo in to a hug with his free hand while his other hand tightened around Albert's.

"Is he-?" Albert couldn't finish his question, but JoJo understood and shook his head. No, Elmer wasn't dead, yet.

"But he's not good. He's speaking in Polish and wont make full sentences." JoJo explained. "He has no shirt and his whole back, chest and stomach are covert in cuts and bruises and the bottom of his feet are burned. He can't walk." Albert let go of Davey's hand and took a step away from the window.

"It's not save for him here. We need to get him out. How do we-?" Albert rambled.

"We will come up with a plan. I promise you." Davey reassured.

"We got to move." Jack came after a few seconds of silence. "I'm sorry, Albert, but if we stay any longer-" He looked at the red head inside.

"I know. Tell Elmer to stay strong." Albert told them before they were out of his sight.

"You got good friends." Lance huffed as he clapped his hand on Albert's shoulder.

"The best." Albert sighed as he sat on a bed with his back against the wall. Unknowing to him, Elmer had managed to crawl back to his bed and sat with his side leaning against that wall too.

* * *

"We need to do something right now!" JoJo yelled at Jack. They were back in the lodging house, after returning Davey back at his home, and Jack had taken JoJo back to Kloppmann's office, so they could talk in private.

"There's nothing we can do without a decent plan." the leader argued back. His voice was a lot softer than that of the desperate boy in front of him.

"There has to be something!" JoJo began walking back and forth, a tear running down his cheek as he remembered how small and hurt Elmer had looked.

"We can't do something un-" Jack was broken of by a fist flying his way. He was quick enough to dotch it though. When another fist made it's way to his face, he caught it. He looked at JoJo with shock in his eyes. He had never seen JoJo so desperate, but he did understand. He really wanted to just go get them out of there, but it wasn't that easy.

"I can't do anything right now, kid." Jack said softly. The boy in front of him started crying all of the sudden, emotion and fatigue finally catching up with him. Jack pulled him into his arms. "It's alright." Jack told him softly.

"It's not alrigt." JoJo disagreed.

"No, it's not, but that's alright." Jack looked up when the door opened, revealing Race standing in the doorway. He walked over and took JoJo away from Jack, leading him away towards the bedroom so he could rest with Henry and Smalls. Jack just stared at the door until Race came back.

"Jack?" Race got Jack's attention once he had returned. "How bad was it?"

"Really bad." Was all Jack got out in that moment. Race knew not to ask any other questions.

"Got a plan?" Race placed a hand on Jack's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It's hard enough to get out from the inside, let alone from the outside." Jack sighed as he walked away from Race and sat on the desk.

"So, let's make a list of what we need to do for sure. Maybe we'll form a plan on the way."

"Alright." Jack agreed. "So we need to do it in the evening. The best time is during the Spider's lunch, since he doesn't have as many guards as in the night and he is eating, so that is the time they have the least chance of catching us."

"We need a distraction." Race filled in. "Maybe we could ask Kath to act like she's getting robbed by one of our boys and when he runs, we get in."

"Sounds like a good plan. Who's the fastest? I wont risk one of you getting caught."

"I'd say we let Mike and Ike do it. If one of them does the robbery, then the other one can start confusing the bulls. We only take a small group, because the less of us are there, the less likely they will notice."

"We'll go with Mike, Ike, Blink, Mush, JoJo, you and me. The rest will stay here for when we get back. You'll make a fine leader one day." Jack smiled slightly as a weight lifted of his shoulders.

"Let's hope that day doesn't come any time soon."

* * *

"DaSilva!" Albert shot up at Snyder yelling his name, it was already a little later in the afternoon.

"Ah, old friend. I was expecting to see you." he mocked with a fake chique accent. He was trying to act tough, so he wouldn't show how scared he actually was.

"Get up." Snyder snarled at him. Albert stood up, knowing that if he didn't do as told, he would be getting beaten before he was even on his feet. "Come along now." Snyder took hold of his shoulder and guided him out of the room. Instead of going to the basement, where Snyder always did his 'practices', they went to the opposite direction. They went to room A. Albert's heart skipped a beat as they stopped in front of the door. And when Snyder opened the door he had to hold in the urge to sprint into the room. Snyder then pushed Albert into the dimly lit room, making the boy stumble and almost fall. He was able to regain his balance just in time so he wouldn't hit a bed.

"Elmer?" He asked as he looked around the room, his eyes finally lading on Elmer sitting in a dark corner. He then immediately made his way over to the boy, had his head turned away from the light. The red head sat down next to the boy and wrapped him in a tight hug. Elmer flinched before leaning in to the hug and crying in to the boy's arms.

"To boli." The boy's weak voice said. Albert didn't understand any of it, but he knew the boy was scared and hurt.

"It will be alright." He whispered into the boy's hair.

"DaSilva, get your ass over here." Snyder snarled. Albert turned around and faced the man, a hint of anger in his eyes. He slowly made his way over there and pulled of his shirt, knowing what was about to come when he saw the belt in Snyder's right hand and the whip in the other.

"Al-" Elmer's soft voice rang filled with worry.

"I'll be fine." Albert reassured Elmer. It was a lie of course, but he wouldn't tell him.

"We can do this the hard way or the harder way. Your choice." Snyder 'joked'. A grin was plastered on his face.

"Can you look away for me, Elmer?" Albert whispered as he looked back at the boy. The dark haired boy turned his head away. A sob tore from his throat.

"Now, where is Jack Kelly?" Snyder asked as he brought the belt down on Albert's back. O and how Albert wanted to scream out from the pain, but he didn't. He couldn't let Elmer hear is pain.

"I don't know-" another hit "who you're" then another "talking about." and another and about ten more.

"You must know something of that petty leader of yours. Where is he selling now a days. I know he went somewhere else since I found his last one." He brought the belt down one more time, not getting a scream from Albert, but from Elmer.

"Let me think. O, yes. I know. He went to Mexico." Albert half joked, sitting with his hands and knees on the floor, his back covered with red marks.

"You will learn to behave, boy." Snyder snarled.

"Yeah, how did that work out last time?" Albert shot back. Snyder raised his other hand, then making the whip crash down on Albert's back. Albert didn't make a sound, but there was a soft sound of crying in the room.

"Where is Kelly, Kasprzak." Snyder ordered the crying boy. When he didn't get an answer he lowered the whip again, getting a grunt from Albert in return.

"Nie wiem Nie wiem, gdzie on jest. Jest gdzieś za rogiem parku, ale nie wiem gdzie. Proszę, nie rób nam krzywdy. Proszę. Proszę." Elmer rambled.

"I can't understand you, boy." Snyder growled as he brought the whip down on Albert's back again.

"Give him nothing, El. I will be fine." Albert grunted as another hit fell between his shoulder.

"Przepraszam. Tak mi przykro. Proszę, nie rób mu krzywdy. Nie wiem, gdzie jest teraz Jack. Prawdopodobnie jest już w domu." Elmer never stopped rambling in his native tongue.

"Why don't we switch things up." Snyder chuckled. He grabbed handcuffs, which Albert hadn't realized Snyder carried, and bound Albert's wrist to a bed post, at the distance where he couldn't reach his young friend. Snyder then pulled Elmer out of the corner and threw him on the ground, on which Elmer fell on his stomach. He then brought the whip down without hesitation, opening wounds that had almost closed, but Elmer never cried out.

"STOP!" Albert called out, but Snyder didn't stop. He just went harder and faster.

"You know how you can stop this, boy." Snyder looked at Albert, never stopping. Elmer didn't cry and it concerned Albert. Was the boy stupid enough to folow his example?

"He'll be home now." Albert spoke up while looking out of the window.

"So where can I find him tomorrow?" Snyder brought the whip down another two times on Elmer's back.

"Somewhere around the park." Albert struggled to get it out. He wanted to protect Jack from the shit hole they were in, but protecting Elmer was his number one priority at that moment.

"Now that's a good boy." Snyder strolled over to Albert and petted him on the head as if he were some sort of dog.

"Stay away from me." Albert tried to kick the man, but failed miserably.

"Clean them, boy." Snyder ordered as he pulled Elmer up. Elmer stayed quiet and made his way slowly to the bowl over red colored water. Albert looked at him with pity. When Elmer was finished after five minutes, Snyder kicked him in the side before leaving the room. Elmer was laying on his right side and his back against the wall, far away from Albert.

"El?" Albert tried to get to the boy, but his wrist was still bound to the bed. "I can't get to you. Can you get to me?" He tried, but he knew there was a high chance that the boy wouldn't come.

"Nie rób mi krzywdy. Przepraszam. Nic nie zrobiłem." The boy mumbled into the ear. Albert at first didn't hear the commotion coming from the hallway. It wasn't until Elmer grew quiet for a second that he heard it.

"What the-" He mumbled confused, but was cut of by a door flying open. On the other side stood Jack, Race, JoJo, Blink and Mush. The red head let out a cry of joy when the boys entered, exept for Mush, who went to the next room. Blink and Race came towards him, undoing the handcuf and releasing him from his place. Race was quick to get Albert's shirt and helped him put it on.

Jack and JoJo rushed to Elmer's side. The boy was laying faced towards the wall and had probably not heard them, stuck in his own mind. The both knelt at his side and JoJo tried to reach out to him, but the boy flinched away at the touch. JoJo pulled his hand away. Afraid to do something else wrong, he took a step back.

"It's alright. We're here." Jack said in a calm voice. "We're here. You're safe."

"Proszę, nie chcę już więcej ranić. Po prostu pozwól mi umrzeć. Proszę." Elmer mumbled. JoJo inhaled an icy gasp at the words Elmer had spoken. He hadn't understood the entire sentence, but he had learned some of it during a panic attack Elmer had had when his parents had kicked him out.

"What did he say?" Jack asked, knowing that JoJo knew something he didn't.

"He said he just wanted to die." JoJo let out in a shaky breath.

"Come on, Elmer. No one is going to hurt you, alright?" Jack hesitated, but eventually placed his hand on Elmer's cheek. The boy tried to get away from him, but found that he could not move properly. Jack then moved one arm under the boy's knees and one under his shoulder. He stood up with the boy in his arms and looked at Albert. "Can you walk?" Was all he asked. Albert nodded in response and got up with a little help from Blink and Race. He watched as the boys from the other room ran out before they started their journey. Elmer was shaking and trying to get away from his arms, but the boy was weak and a light weight, too light actually. He was so definatilly going to talk with him about his eating habits. It wasn't something to worry about in the moment though.

"Ed!" Jack called out for the boy that was just walking past the room. The boy turned around to face him. "How much time do we have?" Jack feared that they needed to take their time getting Elmer out, but he could risk going to slow and getting caught.

"No worries, Jackie boy." Ed winked. "The Spider is caught in his own web." Jack understood immediately. They had somehow managed to lock Snyder inside his own office.

"You, Ed, are a hero." Jack sighed as he nodded towards the boy before looking back at Albert, Race and Blink. As soon as Mush past them, having made sure that everyone was out, they walked out of the building. Race and Blink supporting Albert, while Jack carried Elmer and Mush went ahead to warn the others of their arrival. It wasn't a long walk to the lodging, but it felt like an eternity. Albert's legs had given out at some point, probably due to the lack of food in combination of his wounds and Elmer drifted in between consciousness and unconsciousness, worrying Jack even further. At the time the boy was awake he tried to get away from Jack's grip, never succeeding, but delaying them efficiently.

Jack sighed in relieve when they finally arrived at the lodging. The door was Aleids wide open, JoJo, Finch and Mush stood there to take over. Mush eyed at Elmer and Jack, worry in his eyes as the young boy kept struggling, but the leader shook his head. Race and Blink gladly gave Albert to Finch and JoJo, but they still followed everywhere they went until Crutchie called them over. It had been Crutchie's task to talk them out of the situation at hand. Being in a constant state of stress wasn't a good idea when you need to concentrate, so he sat there to talk with the boys who came back. Jack was the only exception though. No one could get the leader to let go of the situation at hand.

"Specs and Davey are waiting in the bedroom." Finch told Jack as they made their way up the stairs. Albert tried his best to walk, but was glad that the boys stayed at his side at all time.

"Alright, Elmer. We're home." Jack whispered to the boy who was still fighting in his arms. When they finally made their way into the bedroom, Henry and Smalls were both awake and sitting up. A look of relieve fell on Jack's face for a second since Smalls had only been awake for a total of two hours in those two days.

"Lay Elmer with Henry and Albert can sit with Smalls." Specs ordered. He wasn't normally one to order everyone around, but in this situation he had no choice. They other boys did as told, Albert lowering himself, with a little help of Finch and JoJo, carefully to sit next to Smalls, who immediately wrapped him in a hug. Elmer was lowered on Jack's bed, his head resting on Henry's lap. Henry hummed a song as he played with the boy's hair, trying to calm him down. Even though Elmer wasn't being carried anymore, he was still shaking and trying to get away from invisible arms.

"Hen?" Specs asked the dark haired boy as soon as Elmer had calmed down a little. "Can you sit him up?" Both Specs and Jack knew that they were not the ones to do it at that moment. Specs because he would be a 'stranger' and Jack because he was the one restricting the poor boy for a long time. Henry nodded as he kept on humming. Jack recognized it as a song that Elmer often sang in his native language. He slowly moved his hands from earth the boy's hair to his shoulders and one down to his side. He pushed gently and slipped into place next to him, keeping one hand one the boy's side while the other went back to the hair. Jack looked at it with a little jealously, but he was proud at the same time. Jealous because he longed to be the one to be able to comfort his little brother, but proud of the fact that his brothers were able to help each other the way they just did. Davey stepped up next to him and placed his hand on the leader's shoulder.

"You want to talk?" He asked.

"Nah." Jack looked at him for a second before turning back towards the boys as he crossed his arms. Specs stepped up in front of Elmer, kneeling down so he could get a better look at the wounds, but as soon as he rose his hand to examen the wounds a little better, Elmer tried to get away from him.

"It's alright. It's alright." Henry whispered in his ear as Specs pulled away and stepped back so he stood back in line with Jack. "What can I do?" Henry asked, determined to help.

"His wounds need cleaning. And I know it is a lot to ask but," Specs stopped for a moment to look at Jack who just looked at Elmer. "Could you get him to calm down enough so we could talk with him?"

"I can try." Henry told them as he nodded, taking the wet cloth from Specs. Specs and Jack both turned around to see how Albert was doing. They boy was leaning fully against Smalls, his face hurried in the smaller boy's neck. His shoulders were shaking and there was a soft noise of muffled sobs. Jack dat down next to the traumatized boy, laying one hand on his back, rubbing small circles over it, while his other hand took hold of Smalls' hand, who looked pretty shocked himself, not being able to stay calm like Henry.

"You okay?" He mouthed at Smalls when the boy finally made eye contact. The boy nodded at first, but changed his mind and shook his head slowly. His eyes were full of tears. Jack stood up from his place and pulled Albert to sit up straight, making room for himself in between the two boys, and then pulled both boys in to his side, hugging both of them at the same time, while his back rested against the wall.

Davey looked at them fondly, happy that Les and he had been easily accepted in a family like this.

Jack gave both boys a soft kiss in their hair and pulled them in even closer, having the need to keep them save from the cruel world.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack raised his head slowly, not wanting to scare the two boys, to look up at Henry, who was talking to Elmer. The boy sat still, in contrary to his previous behavior. It was almost scary. It took a couple of seconds for him to shake his head. Jack really wanted to do something about Elmer's state, but he was stuck at the moment. He looked around the room to find some sort of escape without having to leave the two boys in his arms on their own. His eyes then locked on JoJo and Finch, who were standing silently in the far back of the room. As soon as one of the boys looked, this being Finch, he eyed to the boys in his arms and the tall boy immediately understood. He nudged JoJo in the side and whispered something in his ear. Not a second later both boys came over sat down on the other sides of the boys. Finch wrapping Albert in a hug and JoJo Smalls, leaving Jack to be free to get to Elmer. The boy was still sitting silently on the bed with Henry's arms wrapped around him.

"Can I touch you?" He asked for the third time in those horrible two days. The dark haired boy nodded, so Jack's hand slowly made his way up to Elmer's face. Not to fast, but not to slow. He cupped Elmer's cheek with his hand just like he had done in the refuge and Elmer leaned in to the touch, a tear rolling from his eye.

"It's alright." Jack heard Henry whisper in Elmer's ear. His hand rubbing Elmer's arm as if trying to clean off all of the past days.

"How's Albert?" Was the first thing that came out of the boy after a few minutes of a complete silent room.

"Of course you're thinking about me." Albert mumbled, a little annoyed by the boy's selflessness. He didn't make a move to get out of Finch's hug though, still needing the physical concert his friend gave him.

"Hey, there is only one who has the worst reputation in the refuge beside me and that's Race, but after him it's definitely you. And you're close to beating him. So it is totally understandable that he asks about you." Jack playfully scolded the red head.

"Who's almost beating my reputation?" Race's voice came from the doorway. He had a weak smile on his face, but Jack could see the relieve in his blue eyes at the jokes that were already being made.

"Albert of course." Finch snickered. Race sat down on the place where Jack had sat previous and placed his hand on Albert's and Smalls' knees.

"Don't you dare." He threatened light heartedly.

"I was not planning on doing so." Albert raised one hand in the air as a sign of mocking surrender.

"How is Albert?" Elmer's sudden voice sounded through the room again, making it go horribly quiet again.

"I'm alright, El. No need to worry." Elmer nodded at Albert's words, needing to have heard it from the boy himself.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked when the boy had gone quiet again for a little to long for Jack's taste.

"Fine." When someone says 'fine' it's always a lie. That was something Jack had learned the hard way, but he wasn't making that mistake again.

"Scared?" He asked, only needing a nod or shake of the head in return. Elmer nodded slightly. "Does it hurt?" The boy nodded again. "Do you want something to eat?" At this Elmer shook his head.

"Elmer, how long has it been since you've eaten something?" JoJo asked from hiss spot with Smalls pulled close to him.

"Dunno." Came the soft response.

"Davey-" Jack didn't have to finish because Davey was already leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm not-" Elmer tried, but failed as, not Jack, but Henry, cut him off.

"You need to eat something. It will help you."

"And if you don't do it yourself we'll go over on force feeding you." Jack joked, to which he earned a small hit on the back of his head by Race, who had, unknowingly to Jack, made his way to stand behind him.

"I don't want him to learn to be like you for when I'm leading this place." Race sighed dramatically, earning a few laughs from the people inside the room.

"Never be like me, kid." Jack ruffled Elmer's hair and stood up as Davey entered with a cheese sandwich on a plate. Even though Elmer had told them he wasn't hungry, he ate the food in record time.

"Whoa, calm down sandwich eating tornado." Jack joked as he took the plate from the boy. "You don't want to eet to fast." Elmer blushed before trying to stiffly a yawn, and failing miserably.

"Davey, Race, Specs, JoJo and Finch. See if you can help the other's with something. The rest of you: get to sleep." Jack stood up as he sent the other boys out of the room. "Where do you want to sleep?" He put on his soft voice again when he turned back to Elmer, who was already practically asleep.

"He'll stay here." Henry answered for the boy with a fond smile as he looked at him. Together they lowered the boy down so he could lay on his side on top of Henry's chest. The warmth and heartbeat keeping him calm and grounded. Jack then turned around to face Albert who was cradling a sleeping Smalls in his arms.

"I think I don't even have to ask you." Jack chuckled as he walked over and helped Albert get him and Smalls positioned. He then walked over to the bed he was going to, being Albert's bed, since it was right next to Jack's own, and grabbed the blanket, willing to give all the blankets they didn't need, including his own, to the other boys and especially the four in front. He then went to that of Smalls, which was the one in between Albert and Henry's and took that blanket as well. He took them back to the front of the room, laying one of the blankets on top of Albert and Smalls, adding the one that already belonged to the bed. He then walked over to the other side and did the same to Henry and Elmer. To his surprise all of the boys were already asleep, except Elmer.

"Don't you need a blanket?" Elmer asked half concerned, half tired.

"Nah, I'm not cold anyways." Which was a lie even Weisel could see through, but he didn't care at that moment. It was true that he had it incredibly cold, but the well-being of his brothers was more important than his own.

"Never knew you cared." Elmer joked while yawning. All of the boys knew that Jack cared more about the boys than about himself, which was a habit they had seemed to pick up from him, to Jack's annoyance.

"Sometimes, when you aren't as irritating as normal." Jack chuckled the boy's hair before standing up. "But don't get your hopes up just yet. You're still talking about getting kicked out and not eating properly with me soon though. There is no one that you can think about that can prevent that talk from happening." Jack half joked as he tightened the blanket around the boy for extra warmth. Elmer looked down at Jack's feet, but there was a slight smile on his face.

"I think I'd rather go back." He half joked back before closing his eyes and drifting of to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick title explanation: the nights Albert and Elmer weren't in the lodging, but in the refuge instead.   
> Have a good day.
> 
> ~ F


	36. As fine as always || part 2 of the nights they weren't there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the last one, as requested. I hope it's good enough for your satisfaction.  
> I focus a little bit more on Jack in this story, but that's because I wanted to portray him as not only a leader, but as a big brother in this story, who has his own traumas while trying to help the two traumatized boys, but eventually well... you'd have to read.
> 
> I changed Spot age a little (in the movie he's supposed to be 15 and Jack 17), but I needed him to be older than Jack, so he's 17 too, but just a few months older.
> 
> ~ F

Even though it had been dark outside for hours now, Jack couldn't sleep. He was sitting upright in one of the beds with his mind clouded with worry. Elmer had refused to leave Albert's side, even as they slept. It had been two weeks since their escape from the one place Jack didn't even wish the Delanceys to be send of to.   
  
It was long since both boys had fallen asleep, but Jack still worried as the look on Elmer's face said more than a thousand words could ever say. He fear was written all over it and sweat pored down his brows. Soft whimpers escaped from his throat as he tossed and turned against Albert's sleeping form. The red head in his turn looked horrible himself. He was holding a firm grip on the blanket that cover them both and his eyes were screwed shut. Jack took a second to look around the room in order to find out if there was anyone else awake. To his luck, everyone was still asleep. Even JoJo who had been awake for a few nights in a row, worrying about his best friend, was sound asleep next to Henry. Jack sighed before standing up and strolled over to the bed where the two traumatized boys were laying. He pulled Elmer a little bit away from Albert. Just far away enough so he could sit in between them.   
As soon as he had made himself comfortable, he combed through both of the boys' hair with his fingers. He dared not wake them, afraid that waking them from their nightmare would do the same damage it did to him, making them believe that they were still in the Refuge. It was not often that it happened to Jack, being woken by one of the boys during a nightmare, but it had happened and it wasn't that pleasant. He stared into space until Elmer began to wake up. Ragged gasps came from the boy's mouth before his eyes finally opened.  
"Jack?" The small boy's voice sounded softly in the silent room.  
"I'm here, kid." Jack brushed some sweaty curls out of the boy's eyes.  
"I'm scared." That statement caught Jack a little off guard. Of course he knew what the boy was talking about, but he hadn't expected Elmer to open up on anything so soon. Yes, two weeks may seem a long time, but Elmer wasn't one to talk easily about his problems. Like the problems at home and the money problems.  
"Of what?" Jack asked, not because he didn't know, again he knew a lot, but because he wanted the kid to talk. He wasn't really fond of talking about trauma's himself, but when it came to his boys, he would live through the trauma's over and over again if it helped them.  
"Is he coming back?" It was a simple question. It was not a hard question. But it was a question that broke Jack's hart. He never wished for any of the boys to live in fear, but especially not the youngest ones. All of the older boys already knew all of the dangers that lived on the streets, but if he could just keep the youngest of them innocent just a little longer. Just long enough for them to reach 18 and be old enough to stay out of Snyder's grasp. And he had hoped he could've achieved that when they had won the strike, but he could've known that Snyder would win eventually. He had friends in high places. Places where Jack couldn't even dream of having friends.  
"Yes." Jack couldn't lie to the kid. Rather tell him the truth now than that he would find out himself. "But I'm going to protect you. And you know what?"  
"What?" Elmer asked confused as Jack pulled him up so he could lean with his back against Jack's chest.  
"Look around you." Jack pointed around the dark room, which was illuminated with a few candles for those who were afraid to sleep in the dark. "Every single one of these boys will too. Not only them, but Davey and Katherine too."  
"But what if he gets me or you? What will happen then? I can't go there again, Jack. I just can't." Tears streamed down the side of Elmer's face as he buried his face in Jack's shoulder.  
"You won't." It wasn't Jack that answered him this time. Jack looked beside him. Albert had his eyes half open and was staring up at Elmer. Jack smiled, his hand had never left Albert's hair as he kept playing with it.  
"What time is it?" Elmer asked as his eyes were closing again.  
"Just before dawn."Jack answered while looking out of the window. "You better get some more sleep while you can." He helped Elmer back down, now laying in Jack and Albert, but the red head sat up.  
"Yeah, I'm awake now." He mumbled, climbing over Elmer's, already sleeping, form. He was about to climb past Jack, but the leader stopped him by placing both hands on the boy's shoulders and pulled him down in a hug.  
"Are you alright?" Was the only thing Jack asked. He had noticed that Albert had had a nightmare too, but opposite to Elmer, he hadn't even shown his concerns. Not that it was really something different from normal, but it was worrying. Albert hadn't gotten a good nights rest in those two weeks, always disappearing during the night, only to be found the morning after sitting curled up in the corner of another room. And Jack did understand. God knows Jack understood better than anyone else how bad it could get in there, but he had also learned the hard way that closing yourself off in these kind of situations wasn't always the answer. Sure the kid needed some time alone and having a scared 13-year-old at his side 24/7 was exhausting as it was, but he needed to talk sometime.  
"I'm fine." Albert breathed out the most obvious lie that exists in the entire universe.  
"I know." Jack whispered in his ear as he pulled the boy into a tight hug. Albert's legs were now hanging loosely from the bed while he leaned against Jack. He let out another sigh as he relaxed a little in the hold. The boy had to be exhausted from all the worrying and panicking.  
"'m tired." He mumbled as Jack lowered him back down. Jack hummed in agreement and brushed some red locks away from his sweaty forehead.  
"Sleep. We'll take care of selling papes today. I think you two need a day off." Jack whispered as he started combing through both boys' hair again. It comforted him too, knowing that they were with him and not in that horrid place. Jack looked down when Albert didn't answer. Normally the boy would have protested, but not now. He was sound asleep with his hands unconsciously wrapped around the cuff of Jack's pants. 

* * *

  
Jack looked around the room as the morning bell rang. Boys all over the room started rising. As soon as he saw Race sitting up, his head still in the clouds, he called the boy over without waking the two boys at his side.

"What's the matter, Cowboy? Didn't know you were such a mother's hen. You look like Patrick's mom." Race joked in a whisper. Jack gave him a warning, but playful, look and shook his head.

"We need to cover for the boys today. They need some rest. Both woke up tonight after a nightmare and I think it won't do anyone any good if we let them wonder the streets today."

"How about you stay with them?" Race suggested with a small smile. "You still have to talk with Elmer about some important business and you don't look so good yourself." Jack sighed. Race spoke the truth about some things. He still needed to talk with Elmer about the whole being kicked out thing and the sleeping on the streets and, yes, he had been sleeping worse since the whole ordeal, but could you blame him?

"I have to sell, Racer. I can't get a day of. Never had. Not even when I was sick." Jack tried. He knew he had more power than Race, since he was the leader and Race his second, but at the moment it felt like roles were reversed. Like Race had become the elder sibling.

"I know you never get a day of, so let today be that one time you do." Race pressed a soft kiss on top of Jack's brow, which earned him a soft playful hit on the back of his head.

"Don't go all caring over me, Racer." Jack tried to sound stern, but he just sounded tired.

"Me? Caring? Never." Race joked as he ruffled Jack's hair and quickly took a few steps back to stay out of reach from Jack.

"I'll get you back one day." Jack threatened light hearted.

"I know you will." Race winked before turning around and waking the other boys, quietly this time. A few of the boys glanced while walking past the three, but most just made their way passed them quietly.

"Jack?" The leader didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he was woken a while later by Elmer shaking his shoulders. He let out a shaky breath, he had been at the start of a nightmare, happy that Elmer had woken him up rather earlier than later.

"You okay?" Albert asked from his side. Jack slowly opened his eyes. Elmer sat in his lap, a hint of shock was in his eyes. He then turned his hand to look at Albert.

"As fine as always." He said with a small smile on his lips, but his eyes didn't meet that smile yet, but it was enough to make Elmer relax a bit.

"Where did everyone go?" Elmer asked as he looked around the room for what Jack presumed wasn't the first time.

"You two got the day off." Jack answered him while ruffling the boy's hair.

"Then how come you're still here?" Elmer asked with innocent eyes, but even a blind man could see the hint of teasing in the young eyes.

"Race told him to stay." Albert smirked. "Looks like the Cowboy doesn't have as much power as he thought."

"First of all, I couldn't get away because someone was clinging to my pants." Jack defended himself. "Secondly, I thought you were asleep." he gave a pointed look at the red head.

"Yeah, then you and Racer should learn to talk softer." Albert nudged Jack in the side. Jack pushed the boy away a little with a fond smile on his face. He then turned back to Elmer.

"And we," He paused for a second, trying to find the right words. "we need to talk." He simply finished. Elmer looked down at his hands that laid on Jack's legs. Jack grabbed them and rubbed soft circles on the back of the boy's hands. "But first. Food."

"I-" Elmer stopped before he could say anything else.

"I got some spare money. Albert, could you go fetch us something from Jacobi's?" Jack looked at Albert as he reached into his pocket and pulled out half of what he had left from the day before. He had to ask Race to spot him 50 papes for the next time, but he preferred getting food into the two boys. Albert nodded, glad that he could get away for a little. He climbed over the two boys and practically ran out of the room when he was given the money.

"But-" Elmer wasn't so fond of the idea that Albert was about to leave his side.

"He'll be right back." Jack reassured him. "And I'm still here." Jack pushed the boy off of his legs as gently as he could. He pulled on his shirt and vest, handing Elmer his own. The small boy copied his actions before Jack guided him down the stairs into the kitchen.

  
"You- you wanted to talk." Elmer asked while rubbing the back of his neck. He knew Jack was going to talk with him and he wanted to do it rather sooner than later.

"Sit." Jack commanded and pulled out a chair for him. "So, what happened."

"When?" Elmer tried to act like he didn't know, but Jack could see right through it.

"You know what I'm talking about." Jack sighed as he rubbed his temple. "Why did your parents kick you out?" He didn't want to overwhelm the boy, so he decided on asking one question at a time.

"I-" Tears started welling in the boy's eyes. Jack took a seat beside the boy and started to rub small circles on Elmer's back. "My parents got nine children. I'm the youngest and apparently the most disappointed." Elmer let the tears fall from his eyes. "They got mad at me for not being as good as my siblings and just-" A sob escaped his lips. Jack wrapped his arms around him and hugged him from the side.

"That's why you've been living on the streets?" Elmer just nodded as an answer. "Why didn't you come to us?"

"I didn't want to look weak." Elmer confessed softly, just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"C'mon kid. You know you're not weak just because you got kicked out. I think you're strong, because you've held out for so long."

"You're not disappointed in me because I got kicked out?" Elmer asked in confusion.

"I'm just sad that you didn't come to us for help. Elmer, you shouldn't be out living on the streets at night."

"I'm sorry." Elmer lowered his head and looked at his feet.

"Hey-" Jack tried to get him to look at him, but when he didn't he crouched down next to him, so he was forced to look at him. "Did I ever show you where I slept before I became a newsie?" Jack asked while slightly lifting Elmer's chin with his hand.

"Did you live on the street?" Elmer asked bewildered.

"You didn't really think I was born a newsie, did you?" Jack smirked at the boy. Elmer rubbed the back of his neck in shame. "You know what? We're going to eat, then I'll show you." He told the boy as he heard the door open.

Albert walked in with a bag. He placed it on the table and pulled out three sandwiches.

"So, what did I mis?" The red head asked as all of the three boys started on their cheese sandwiches.

"We're going to see where Jack lived before he became a newsie." Elmer sounded really exited in contrast of how he had felt a moment before.

"You've never told me where you lived before you became a newsie." Albert stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Only Race and Crutchie know it, alright. So you don't get to tell the other boys." Truth be told, he wasn't proud of his past and he'd rather forget it, but he wanted to show Elmer that he came from a horrible place as well. Show him that he shouldn't be afraid to ask for help because he didn't want to be weak. He just hoped that they wouldn't pass Snyder's men, or himself, and that Spot would allow them to walk through Brooklyn without the Brooklyn boys making a big deal of it.

It took only fifteen minutes for them to finish their breakfast and get ready to leave. They walked out the door, Elmer practically clinging to Albert's side and Albert in turn never losing sight of their leader.

  
"Where are we going?" Albert asked as he recognized where they were. It was only a minute walk away from Brooklyn.

"You'll see." Jack told the boy. He tried to sound confident, but he felt scared. He hadn't visited the place in years and was afraid of what would happen when he saw it again.

"You're from Brooklyn?" Elmer asked as they set their first steps on the bridge.

"Yeah, but I like 'Hattan better." Jack winked at the boy. He slung his arm over Albert's shoulder. Not so much for the red head's support, but more for him. Said boy noticed how tense the leader was and turned his head towards him.

"You sure you want to do this?" Albert whispered just hard enough for Jack to hear, but soft enough so Elmer couldn't. Jack just nodded in response and picked up pace. The sooner they got there, the better.

"Kelly." The three boys stopped in their track as soon as they heard Spot calling for him. It wasn't uncommon for Spot to be selling at the end of the bridge, since he had to keep intruders away. "Isn't Race coming today?" He asked with a hind of disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry Spot. He had to take over for me in Manhattan." Jack explained. Spot nodded in understanding. The break out was something every borough had heard of and it just added more expectations for the name Jack Kelly.

"Why are you in Brooklyn?" He then asked. It was the question Jack had expected to come, but it was still hard to say it out loud.

"I'm going to show the boys where I come from, so this one" Jack nodded with his head towards Elmer, who stared in awe at the sight of the Brooklyn leader, even though he had seen him at the rally. "won't be scared of asking us for help."

"You sure about that?" Spot asked, there was actual concern in his voice. Jack felt Albert shift under his hold a little. Eyes were burning at the side of his face, but he didn't really feel like confronting Albert about it while also talking with spot.

"We're going to be fine." Jack nodded at the Brooklyn leader. Spot nodded back before ruffling Elmer's hair and letting them pass.

"I want you to come by after you've been there. We need to talk." Spot called after them.

"Sure!" Jack yelled back before they were out of hearing range.

"Was Spot concerned?" Albert asked with shock evident in his voice.

"We've got-" Jack needed to search for the right word. "history." Jack hadn't told any of the Manhattan boys, not even Race and Crutchie, that he used to be a Brooklyn Newsie before he moved over to Manhattan.

They made their way down a few streets. Albert and Elmer didn't know where they were going, but Jack felt the urge to run away. It took them less than ten minutes to arrive at their destination. It was a tall building with many windows. Jack stopped, his feet glued to the ground and a lump in his throat.

"You lived here?" Elmer asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Me and my parents had an apartment at the third floor." Jack tried to sound calm, but Albert could hear his fear for the place.

"Then you moved to the lodging?" He asked, trying to get Jack's attention away from the house, but it helped not much.

"Nah. I slept in that alley over there." Jack pointed at an alley to their left. It was narrow. Just wide enough to fit two persons standing next to each other. "Which reminds me-" Jack walked over to the place he had slept in for weeks and knelt down in front of the brick wall that ended the alleyway. He then pulled a brick out of it and reached his hand in after. When he pulled back there were papers in his hand.

"What are those?" Elmer asked as he walked up at Jack.

"Some of my first drawings I made after I walked out of that apartment." Jack didn't look at the drawings. He handed them to Elmer, who looked through them. Jack was about to leave, but Albert stopped him by taking a holt on his arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned. He understood what such a place could do to you, especially if you haven't let go yet.

"Let's get out of here." He just answered the red head. Albert nodded understanding. He took a hold of Elmer's right hand and pulled the boy with him while Elmer held the drawings in his other hand.

  
"I got to talk with Spot for a moment. Will you be alright for a few seconds?" Jack asked as they walked up to where Spot stood waiting for them.

"We could go back on our own." Albert suggested.

"No way." Jack decided. He didn't want them to wonder alone on the streets. Hell he didn't want to be alone on the streets with Snyder on the loose. If he could protect them, he would. "Just stay with Hot Shot for a while, alright?" Jack told them as he nodded towards Hot Shot who was Spot's second in command and had already finished selling. Albert nodded and pulled Elmer along with him. Jack watched as the boys greeted each other and started talking.

"How are you holding up?" Spot asked while they walked over to a more private place.

"Fine. Just-" Jack was hesitant with what he was going to say.

"Brought back some memories?" Spot questioned. Although most Manhattan boys would be confused by the tone Spot was talking on, Jack knew it too well. Spot was just a few months older than him, but he was there when Jack first came into the Brooklyn lodging house and helped him through his troubles while he was there. Jack was also one of the two persons Spot actually cared about from Manhattan, the other being Race obviously.

"Yes." Jack's answer on Spot's question was short, but held enough information for the Brooklyn leader to understand how much it had asked from him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Spot sounded so soft in comparison to how though he normal sounded.

"Never." Jack gave a weak smile. Spot let out a sigh.

"You're one stubborn ass, you know that?" Spot stated at which Jack laughed.

"Me? Never." Jack joked a little while sitting down on a barrel.

"Do you think it helped the kid?" Spot asked, knowing what was on Jack's mind beside his childhood trauma.

"I hope so." Jack sighed as he buried his head in his hands, tired of all the stress, although it was early in the afternoon.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Take them back, play some games, get them to relax for a bit and hope that they can sleep well tonight. I hope they can go one night without those horrid nightmares."

"How about your nightmares?"

"Come on, Spot. I didn't come here to have therapy with you." Jack stood up, ready to walk away.

"Alright." Spot raised his hands in surrender. "Just don't over do it and try to get some rest yourself. You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks." Jack rolled his eyes before heading back over to his boys, Spot following close behind.

"See you around, Kelly." He bid his friend farewell before turning around and walking up to Hot Shot while Albert and Elmer got back at Jack's side.

"What did you talk about?" Albert asked curiously.

"Nothing that is supposed for your ears." Jack just answered as they made their way back to the lodging house.

  
They were almost back when Elmer stopped dead in his tracks. Jack and Albert both looked at the boy who was getting paler by the second. Jack soon followed his gaze and his eyes landed on Snyder, who had seen them as well.

"Take Elmer and get out of here." Jack ordered Albert, who scooped the small boy up in his arms. At moments like these he was glad that Elmer was small for his age and didn't weight much.

"What about you?" Albert asked worried. He was scared to leave Jack alone, but also scared that Snyder would go after them. He couldn't go back there again. Not alongside Elmer.

"Don't worry about me kid." Jack gave him a little push in the direction he wanted them to go. "Go find Racetrack, Specs or Davey." Albert nodded, although he wasn't really convinced that it was a good plan. Jack watched as they ran off. As soon as they were out of sight he faced one of his worst nightmares. Snyder was approaching him with a bull following him closely.

  
"Jack Kelly!" He could hear the Spider yell at him.

"Spider!" He yelled back in fake confidence.

"You're not getting away from me now." Snyder snarled as he started running.

"We'll see about that." Jack then started sprinting the opposite way from where he had sent Albert. He sprinted through small alleyways, making up a plan to where he was going. He then decided to do the most logical thing and sprinted towards the bridge, with Snyder still going after him. He crossed it in record time and as soon as Spot had seen him, the Brooklyn leader called for his boys that had already finished. They formed a human barricade just as Jack passed them. Spot was the only one not in there and guided Jack to a hiding spot under the bridge.

"What the hell?!" Spot whisper-yelled at Jack. Jack just held his breath as he heard Snyder call him, but he could also hear that he wasn't led past the Brooklyn boys.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Jack whispered as soon as the commotion seemed to burn down.

"Don't." Was all Spot said, he had finally calmed down. Jack buried his face in his hands again, as he tried to regulate his breathing. "Come on, Jackie boy. You need to breath." Spot told him and breathed with him.

"Thanks." Jack let out with a shaky breath.

"You need to be more careful." Spot stated as he rested his hand on Jack's shoulder. The Manhattan leader looked up at him with a bit unfocused eyes, searching for any possible threat.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-" Jack stood up as fast as he could, almost falling over.

"Calm down, Jack."

"No, I need to get to my boys. I told them to go find Race, but what if they can't."

"They'll be fine." Spot tried to reassure.

"But what if they aren't." Jack wasn't entirely convinced.

"Alright. We'll go see if they're alright." Spot guided Jack back to the beginning of the bridge, but didn't cross it.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Jack questioned as it dawned on him.

"I'm not letting you go on your own. Come on, we'll take the Manhattan Bridge. I can't guarantee that those bastards aren't on the other side of Brooklyn's." Jack didn't argue with Spot, too worried about Albert and Elmer.

It took them ten minutes more, at full speed, to get back to Manhattan and another twenty for Jack and Spot to finally find Albert, Elmer, Race and JoJo.

* * *

  
Albert was running at full speed with a panicking boy in his arms, not even speaking from the panic he was in. He didn't know where to go. Davey's selling spot was probably to far away, it being Jack's spot that was on the other side of Manhattan, Spec's spot was somewhere in the opposite direction from where they were running and he didn't know where Race would be selling, since he normally sold in Brooklyn, but not that day. It took him five minutes before he finally heard a newsboy yelling out 'improved' headlines. He turned the corner could see JoJo and Smalls selling in the distance.

"JoJo! Smalls!" Albert called out as soon as he was sure that they could hear him clearly. Both boys turned their heads. As soon as they laid eyes on the running boys, they sprinted towards them. They were by their side soon enough to catch Albert before he could fall.

"Albert! What are you doing here? Are you two alright? Where's Jack?" JoJo asked while holding Albert upright.

"Race. Get Race." Was all that Albert could get out. He listened to what Jack had ordered them to do and he was pretty sure that either JoJo or Smalls knew where the blond, cigar smoking boy would be found. JoJo looked at Smalls who nodded and sprinted off in the direction of where Race would be found.

"What happened?" JoJo asked again as he helped Albert sit on the ground with his back against the wall, while taking Elmer away from him, hugging the hyperventilating boy tightly. He rocked him slightly and hummed softly, trying to calm him down. Albert's eyes grew unfocused and he started to shake.

"Snyder. Jack." Was all that Albert could get out before e was completely zoned out. JoJo crouched down in front of him, letting Elmer rest on his legs, while putting one hand on Albert's knee as a sort anchor. At least, that's what he meant to do. To Albert it felt like he felt Snyder's hand on his knee and he quickly pulled away from it. JoJo was confused at first, because Elmer seemed to need the personal contact, but Albert refused to be touched.

  
"JoJo!" He heard Race call him after a few more minutes in which he began to get more and more nervous. Albert hadn't calmed down a bit, shaking and breathing in short breaths with unfocused eyes. Elmer on the other hand hadn't moved at all. He had just gripped JoJo's vest as tight as he could and his breathing was shallow. So it wasn't a surprise that JoJo let out a relieved sigh as soon as Race stopped at his side.

"I sent Smalls back to the lodging. What's happening?" Race asked.

"He doesn't want to be touched." JoJo informed immediately when Race took a look at Albert.

"What happened?" Race questioned worried.

"I don't know. The only thing Albert said before going like this was 'Snyder. Jack.'." JoJo informed the second in command.

"Where is Jack?" Race questioned.

"He isn't here. Albert came with Elmer in his arms." Race nodded at this information. He was really concerned about their leader, but he had to make up his mind and attent to those who needed him at that moment.

"Alright, try to talk with Elmer. Get him to calm down. Let him know you're there." He ordered. He didn't really know what to do with the boys yet. He did have experience with Jack, but everyone reacts different to a trauma.

"It's alright, El. It's me, JoJo." JoJo whispered in Elmer's ear as he started rocking him again. Race watched them for a moment to make sure JoJo did what he was told before turning back to Albert.

"Albert, it's me. Race. I need you to breath with me, okay?" Race tried as he exhaled loud and slow and then inhaled slowly. Albert didn't react to it though. "Come on, Albert. Snyder's not here. He's not going to hurt you or Elmer. You're safe."

"Not safe. Not safe." Race was taken aback when Albert started repeating this mantra. He wasn't used to this kind of situation. He really needed Jack right now to tell him what to do, but chances were that Jack was out of it too or wasn't even coming.

"It is safe, Al. You're safe." Race tried again, this got Albert to stop his mantra. "That's it. Now breath." He tried to do the same again, but it didn't work, so he tried something else. "I'm going to count, alright? When I'm at three, you breath in. at seven you breath out. If you think you can take a longer breath, you hold it longer." He then started counting, slowly. From one to nine and then over and over again until Albert had finally calmed down enough for his eyes to become clearer. He took a quick look back and saw JoJo cradling a sleeping Elmer.

"Jack?" Albert asked confused.

"Jack's not here yet." Race answered. "Can I touch you?" Albert nodded slightly at this. Race slowly laid his hand on Albert's knee. The red head had to try and not flinch as they made contact.

"When did you-?" Albert couldn't finish the sentence, not knowing how.

"A while ago." Race answered. He kept his hand on Albert's knee as he moved to sit next to the boy. When he finally sat he wrapped him in a hug. It was that moment that Albert decided to let the tears flow freely, making Race's shirt wet, but neither of them really cared. "It's alright." Race whispered in Albert's ear. "You're safe."

  
"Race!" A voice Race didn't expect caught his attention. He looked up at the direction where the voice had come from and saw a frantic Jack running towards them with the Brooklyn leader right behind him. "Race, catch him!" Spot yelled again. Race shot up and was just in time to catch their leader before he could fall on the ground. Spot had already seen the fall coming from miles away, which Race was glad for.

"Hey, Jackie. Calm down." Race whispered as Jack began struggling against him. Spot finally caught up with him and nodded a greeting. Race eyed from Spot to Albert and Brooklyn's king knew exactly what to do. They had often talked with each other for a plan in these kind of situations and came to the agreement that if one of the Brooklyn boys was in trouble, Spot would take the lead, but if it was one of the Manhattan boys it would be either Jack or Race.

"Hey, Albert." He heard Spot greet the red head, before he turned his attention back to the fighting boy in his arms.

"Jack, calm down. It's me. Everyone's fine." Race tried to calm his leader. He pulled Jack a little bit away from him, far enough to look at his face, but not too far so that he didn't loose control. Jack's eyes were searching everywhere. Looking for Snyder, looking for the boys he had sworn to protect, looking for anything that might be any danger to them.

"Away." Jack said in a low voice. He either wanted to get away from Race, which Race wouldn't allow at the moment, or he wanted to get them away from danger. Which one he meant, Race didn't know.

"Do you want to go home? I'm sure Crutchie's back." Race asked, worry in his eyes. This panic attack was nothing like he had encountered before. Jack was more active than he normally was, which scared Race a little.

"Away." Jack repeated again as he tried to get away from Race.

"Spot, JoJo. We're moving." Race told the boys who were both holding sleeping boys. Albert must have passed out from exhaustion. Both boys nodded, Spot scooping Albert up in his arms and JoJo leading the way.

They were lucky that they were close to the lodging house already, but for Race it was still hard. He had to keep Jack calm while walking.

  
Jack was trying to get away from the arms that guided him along the streets. He didn't know who was holding him, he didn't really care why. He just needed to get away from them and get to Albert and Elmer. He had sworn to keep them save and he was planning on keeping that promise. But he was also searching the area for Snyder. If it was one of the bulls that was taking him, than the Spider wasn't far behind. Jack didn't know how far or long they had walked, but he began to struggle harder as a door slammed shut behind him. He couldn't be stuck in that place again.

  
Race sighed in relieve as they finally arrived.

"What happened?" Crutchie was on his feet in an instant, helping Race.

Specs ushered the other boys who had arrived into the kitchen and closed the door when all of them, being Romeo, Finch, Mush, Buttons and Henry, were save inside the room. He couldn't have them standing in the way or them getting scared of the behavior of their leader. He had given Mush control to keep them all inside and then followed the group towards the bedroom.

Race pushed Jack gently on one of the beds, keeping him in place with his hands on the boy's shoulders. He looked at Spot and JoJo for a brief moment as they lowered Albert and Elmer to lay on a bed next to each other, Elmer instantly curling up in Albert's side and Albert wrapping his arm around the small boy in his sleep.

"Spot, what happened?" Race heard Crutchie question the Brooklyn leader.

"They came to Brooklyn. Jack wanted to show them, you know what." Spot knew that only Race and Crutchie knew of a that part of his past and wasn't about to break Jack's trust. "When he came back from there he was already a little panicking, but I wasn't able to do anything, because Kelly's to damn stubborn." He huffed in annoyance, but there was worry written all over his face. "He came running back not long after with Snyder and a bull tailing him. Me and the boys kept him save, but then he began panicking. Found out that he had send those two" He nodded towards the two sleeping boys "to find you." He finished and crossed his arms.

"JoJo, Specs. I need you two to go down to the others. JoJo, you can't tell what's happening yet. I want to explain that. Just keep them quiet. Specs, I need you to wait for the rest of the boys to arrive, so they won't disturb us. We can't have that right now." Race was quick to slip in his role as second in command.  
He needed Crutchie there, because the boy had the most experience with Jack's panic attacks from all of the Manhattan boys and Spot because he could give them insight about the situation and he had known Jack before anyone else. Besides, Spot was strangely good with Jack's panic ttacks.

  
"What do we do?" Crutchie asked as soon as the door was shut again and they were left alone in the room.

"We get him to calm down." Race stated the obvious. He turned back to Jack to find him sitting strangely still, but his eyes shooting everywhere. Spot walked over slowly and knelt down in front of Jack. Race made way, knowing that Spot knew what to do at this moment.

"Jack. You're not there. There are no rats, no cockroaches, no Snyder." It then dawned on Race that that's the reason he wasn't struggling anymore. "Get me a wet cloth." Spot directed his attention briefly to the two boys standing behind him. Crutchie was on his way as soon as the last word had left Spot's lips. Spot then began talking to Jack again.

"You're in the lodgning. Your lodging. Albert and Elmer are fine. Race is here. Crutchie is here." The last part he said when Crutchie opened the door with a cloth in his hand. He handed it to the Brooklyn leader and the boy started to wash Jack's arm.

"Let's give them some space." Crutchie whispered in Race's ear as he guided the blond boy towards the other end of the room. They sat there and watched Spot help Jack.

"You're clean. There are no new wounds. No new pain. There is no danger." Spot's voice was caring and his movements soft. It felt so strange for Race to see the boy he had known for years in such a way. "Why don't you lay down?" Spot suggested as he already helped Jack into a laying position. "Good, that's good." He whispered soft encouragements in Jack's ear. When Jack was finally laying down, Spot began cleaning Jack's other arm. When he was done with that he took Jack's hand in his own before placing it on his chest, letting Jack breath with him. With his other hand and the cloth he started to clean Jack's head from the sweat and panicked tears. It took Spot less than two minutes to get Jack to fall in a dreamless sleep.

"So, he went back?" Race asked to break the silence. Spot nodded in response. 

"Why?" It was Crutchie to ask the question this time.  
"Something about showing the little one where he came from, so he wouldn't be scared to ask for help. I think Kelly thought that showing that his life was shit before all this, might have helped him., but it just made everything even worse than it already was." Spot took a quick look at Jack and placed a small kiss to the boy's brows. Race and Crutchie looked at him in shock.   
"Wh-" Race started, but Spot cut him off, already knowing the question.  
"Before Jack came here, he was one of Brooklyn's. I was there when he stumbled inside after the first time he went to the Refuge. I am the one who decided it would be saver for him in Manhattan, getting the previous leader to transfer him and I am the one who betrayed him when he refused to go. He's like my little brother and it still hurts that I had to betray him, but it was to protect him." Race and Crutchie stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't you dare tell him this." He threatened as he walked over to the door.   
"Thank you." Was the only thing Race could get out of his mouth.  
"I'll be back tomorrow." Spot said before leaving the room in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter than the last one, but I hope it's to your satisfaction. Like you saw, it is not like a direct sequel (as in the main story is not really focussing on the last part), but I felt better writing this than a worse one.
> 
> ~ F
> 
> PS. I've listened to I am the one - reprise from Next to normal on repeat while writing this, and it is AMAZING music to write a fanfic with. Just needed that out there. ;) 
> 
> Stay safe and sound! Lots of love <3


	37. What about angels || Sprace

"Racer! Open up!" Jack hit the door with as much force that his fists could give. There was no sound coming from the other side of said door, except for an occasional klink of a bottle hitting the table. The leader sighed as he looked around, helpless. His eyes locked with those of the dark haired boy they had met days before the strike.  
"How long has he been in there?" The ever voice of reason asked while Jack leaned with his head against the cold, dark wood.  
"Specs saw him walking in with a bottle in hand. Tried to talk to him, but I don't think it went better than this." He responded while gesturing to the room behind the door with his right hand, his left still in a tight fist from not only anger, but also desperation. "C'mon Racer. Open the door." He whispered, knowing that the boy on the other side wouldn't do it. "I just want to talk with you. Just a little chat. Tell me what's wrong." He was loosing his patience quite quickly now, for the fear that something bad was happening overtook him. "Open the hell up, Racer! I'm not asking again!" A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, not Davey's for the boy had been distracted by his now 10-year-old little brother. Jack looked up at the direction from where the hand had come. He made a low snarling noise as the redhead of the group tried to pull him away from the door.

Everyone knew how much the boys meant to Jack, no one ever questioned it, but sometimes, just sometimes, even Jack would lose his patience and with that his temper. Most of the boys had already learned not to get him worried to greatly, much to Jack's annoyance, but in moments like these, with the health and happiness of one of his brothers at stake, he wasn't the best person to stand outside a room not going to be let in.  
Even though Jack's snarl seemed threatening to most who didn't know him, Albert knew how to handle it. He knew how Jack was going to react, he knew how the person in the other room might react, having been that person several times, and he knew what he should do.  
As he pulled Jack away from the door, the leader's fist connecting one last time with the wooden surface, he made his way to the brunette's front. Now able to actually see the panicked expression on the normally determined, but relaxed, face, Albert made quick work of wrapping him in a hug. Sure, Jack wouldn't return it at the moment, always trying to get to the damn door that was keeping them all from their brother, but it restricted Jack's movements as his arms were trapped at his side. Albert's ear was pressing against Jack's chest, the probably to fast heartbeat drumming on the inside of his skull. His eyes on the other hand were searching the room for someone to help him. When he finally made eye contact, Ike being the lucky fellow, he made a gesture so the boy, his twin automatically following, came over.  
"Two things." He got right to the point, since he was getting a harder time keeping Jack in check. "First get Tommy Boy here. Second, go get Conlon. I don't know where the asshole is and what he's done now, but we need him." Albert wasn't normally one to give orders, leaving that to either Jack, Race or Specs, but since the first two were in no state to give orders and the later had been busy keeping the younger ones in check, he had no other choice. Both twins nodded as they sprinted out of the room, which was now empty, except for Jack, a panicking Les, an, although not for the same reason, equally panicking Davey and himself.   
"Let go of me, Albert." Jack demanded as he tried to brake loose from the slightly smaller boy's arms.   
"You now I can't do that, Jack. I need you to breath and think logically. Getting angry isn't going to get us anywhere." Albert tried to reason while holding Jack tighter as the older boy had almost gotten away.  
"I'm going to break that fucking door down."   
"And then what, Jack? What are you going to do after that?" Albert questioned as he looked up at the now tear stained face of the one who he proudly called his older brother.  
"Then I'll- then I'll-" He didn't know. "I don't know. I just need to be fucking in there."   
"There's no way of getting in there." A different voice came from behind Jack. Albert looked past the leader's shoulder and smiled slightly at Tommy Boy, who had come to aid him.   
"Exactly. Besides, we're not letting you in there while behaving like a maniac." Albert let go of the grip he had on Jack, knowing that he had Tommy Boy at his side if, when, things went south. Jack sight, looking a little defeated. With a slight smile Albert relaxed a bit. The leader, though, took this as an opportunity and tried to rush past the red head. His action was stopped though by the ever alert Tommy Boy, who had taken hold of Jack's wrist, turning the leader's arm up his back so it hurt just slightly.   
"Not a chance." He whispered in Jack's ear as he began leading him away from the door into an empty room. Albert let out a heavy sigh as he watched them leave. Taking a quick look around the room, he now noticed he was entirely alone. The Jacobs' must have left at some point, probably to help calm Les. He slid down the wall next to the door keeping him from his best friend while combing his hair with his hand.   
"Racer?" He asked quietly. "Jack's gone." Although Race had probably already heard, he still feel the need to tell him. "You know you can tell me what's wrong right?" Sobs sounded through the lodging house, but Albert wasn't sure if it was Race, Jack or one of the little kids (it could've been almost anyone actually). He just listened, his mind drifting in and out of reality as he grew tired. It had been a long day at work and he hadn't slept that well in days. Stressing over his best friend, his brother, hadn't been really helping either. His mind went to the first time he and Race had met. A cold January night. Race had been walking home from selling papers and had found Albert in an alley near the Brooklyn Bridge. That day was the day they had become friends and not long after best friends.

"Albert?" A new voice pulled him out of the sleepily state he was in. He looked up at the small, but muscular, brunette who was standing in front of him, his left eyebrow quirked up as high as possible. "What's the matter?"   
"Mike and Ike didn't tell you?" Albert questioned a little surprised. Normally both boys jumped at the chance to gossip about anyone.   
"They told me that something was wrong and that Jack needed my help, but since you are sitting on the floor next to a door, I suspect that it's not Jack that needs help." His head was now tipped to the side a little. "So what is it that I had to come all the way from Brooklyn for." Albert sighed, still a little hesitating. It felt like betraying Race, bringing his boyfriend into the mix, but he didn't have another choice did he?  
"Race locked himself in there and he wont open the door." The red head looked at the Brooklyn leader as his emotions changed, getting a little more tense then before, but at the same time a slight smile came to his lips. "What are you smiling about?" Albert was on the verge of yelling at the Brooklyn boy, but he was cut of before he could.  
"I'm just glad you called me to help here instead of leaving me in the dark." Spot offered his hand to Albert and pulled the red head up as soon as their hands had locked around the other's wrist.   
"I'll leave you two be." Albert nodded before making his way to his bed, exhausted from everything, though he was pretty sure Crutchie, Specs, Jack, Finch and Davey were waiting for him there. He could hear Romeo trying to keep the little ones in check, including Les, so the older boys should be gathered together in the bedroom.

To say that Race had hit rock bottom was an understatement. He'd rather describe it as _buried in the pits of hell._ He could hear all of his friends on the other side of the door. Jack getting upset, Albert trying to get to him. And, yes, he wanted to open the door, but he couldn't. The bottle of wine in his right hand kept him in place. Well not literally the bottle, more like all the wine that was already in his body adding how shit he was feeling already without it.   
"Racetrack?" A voice he hadn't heard that day suddenly sounded. He hadn't noticed drifting of into his mind, but he had nearly jumped as the voice was a little louder than the one previous.  
"What do you want Spot?" It was the first time Race had spoken in a while, but he couldn't stop himself. It was his one true love standing on the other side of the door, not just one of his brothers. While taking a sip from the nearly empty bottle, he sat up a little straighter.  
"What's wrong, baby." Spot's voice had grown softer with every word he said. It almost made Race open the door.  
"Go away, Spot. Just leave me be." Race's voice cracked a little as he spoke.   
"Not before you tell me what's wrong." This soft side was something Spot never showed anyone except for Race himself. The blond didn't feel like reacting anymore though and settled to drinking in silence again. As he emptied the bottle, he heard footsteps retracting from the door. He let out a relieved sigh, he didn't feel like facing the boy for much longer. He put his cigar in his mouth and, for the first time in a while, lit it.   
"You shouldn't smoke you know." Race jumped up from where he was sitting at the table.   
"How in h-" Race cut himself of to take his cigar out of his mouth so it wouldn't fall on the ground and probably burn the whole place down. "How'd you get in?"  
"'Hattan boys ain't the brightest, are they?" Spot joked lightly, but his small smile dropped when Race's reaction didn't come. "There is a window on the east side. It was open, so I climbed through it. One of the actual pros of being small." His second attempt of joking didn't work either. Though he had to admit that joking wasn't one of his strong points. "You look like hell." He stated as he set a few steps in Race's direction.   
"Gotta look like how you feel, I suppose." Race mumbled as he put the cigar back in his mouth.   
"What do you mean?" Spot questioned as he closed the remaining space between them and put his hand on the taller boy's shoulder. Race just let out a puff of air and smoke. "You got to talk to me, Racer."   
"I got to tell you nothing." Race told the smaller boy as he tried to get away, to grab a new bottle of wine. Spot stopped him by placing his hand on the other boy's arm.  
"Race, I'm here for you. Let me help you." They locked eyes for a second and Spot could see the desperation in Race's eyes. "I know how you feel."  
"You know nothing about how it feels like to hate yourself so much that you'd rather break every reflecting object in all of existence and then kill yourself with the shards than live one single moment more on this earth!" He began soft, but ended nearly yelling with tears rolling violently over his dirtied cheeks. He hadn't planned on breaking this fast. Hell, he hadn't been planning on breaking at all, but the alcohol in his system might have made him a little out of control.   
"And that every time you wake up you wish you didn't?" Spot added in the same soft voice as earlier.  
"How...?" Race was taken aback by what his boyfriend had said. Sure, neither of them was 100% okay, but he would never have though that that's what lived inside the Brooklyn leader's head.   
"Because there was this time that I nearly ended it all, but then I met an angel." Spot whispered.   
"Who?" Race was taken aback by the sudden open mind that Spot had become. Sure, Spot was open towards him, but never like that.  
"You. You are that angel." Spot cupped Race's cheek with his hand, wiping the tears from the boy's face.   
"Bu-" Race was about to counteract the statement, but Spot shushed him.  
"Angels are what make us special. You are an angel and you have so many more on your shoulders." Spot placed a kiss on the blond boy's cheek. "Every single one of those damn boys cares. If you don't believe you're your own angel, let them be yours. And you're theirs."   
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Race fell forward into Spot's arms, suddenly exhausted. The shorter boy caught him with ease.   
"You have nothing to be sorry about, Racer." Spot whispered as he wrapped an arm around Race's shoulder and the other underneath his knees, now carrying him bridal style. Race's head rested on Spot's shoulder as they made their way out of the room. Spot did struggle with the lock a few seconds, but opened it eventually. By the time they were out of the room, Race was already sound asleep. On the other side of the door he came face to face with a worried looking Crutchie.   
"How is he?" The crippled boy asked while looking at the sleeping boy. He streched out his free arm and brushed softly through the messy curls.  
"He's tired, miserable and drunk, but he will be fine. Eventually." Crutchie let out a sigh of relief at this.   
"We should put him in bed." Crutchie stated as he retracted his hand from the boy's hair. Spot nodded and followed the boy to the bedroom. Once in there he saw Jack was already asleep on one side of the room, his head resting on Davey's lap and Albert was on the other side asleep with his arms wrapped around Specs' legs, who was reading a, probably stolen, book. Crutchie guided him towards an empty bed in the far corner of the room.   
"Do you want us to take him or are you staying?" Finch asked while coming up behind Crutchie. His voice was kept low enough to not disturb the other boys, but loud enough for the two of them to hear.  
"I'm staying. He will feel terrible in the morning." Spot laid Race down on the bed and then climbed in himself.  
"Alright, good night." Crutchie bit them farewell andFinch soon followed, feeling slightly awkward.  
"Good night angel of mine." Spot whispered as he placed a kiss on the hair of the boy that was resting his head on his chest.  
"Good night." Came a soft response before the blond was truely asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly smaller chapter (and it sucks) and that I haven't updated this story in a while. It's just a little crazy with school and all. I'll try to make more during the break. 
> 
> If you have ANY request, please do tell me (in comments or privately since I love talking to y'all).
> 
> Hope you all are save and sound. Don't give up, even the darkest nights will end and the sun will rise.
> 
> ~ F


	38. With time || Brotherly relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently found out that one of my friends' dad had passed away due to an heart attack, being only 50 years old. So I want to dedicate this chapter to him and all of you who have lost your loved ones. (although he's never going to read this.)
> 
> ~ F

"Benjamin? Benjamin Davenport?" Buttons looked up from where he had been looking at the ground after selling his last few papers. He had this feeling that something bad was going to happen that day, but he could think about what it would be. Maybe he would sprain his ankle or he would get in a fight with one of his fellow newsies.  
"That's me." He answered with a bright smile as he faced a man in a suit and tie. The man on himself looked quite grim, but that didn't stop the ever so happy Benjamin 'Buttons' Davenport from facing him with the best and brightest smile he could muster.   
"I need to talk with you and I would like to do that somewhere private." The strange man said.  
"Well, mister, I'd like to hear what you have to say, but I don't even know you. What if I trust you and you soak me or something?" Although his words weren't as bright, his smile never faltered.   
"I understand." The man said while nodding. "My name is Jonathan Alan-Spierce. I work at the hospital in lower Manhattan." Buttons' smile eventually left his face, confusion taking it's place.  
"I don't understand why you need to talk to me." Buttons confessed as he looked the man in the eyes.  
"I would like to discuss that somewhere more private." Buttons nodded at this and led the man to the lodging, where he knew no one would be at this time of day.

The walk to the lodging was quiet, but fast, since Buttons hadn't strayed of to far that day.  
"What did you want to tell me, sir?" Buttons asked as they took a seat at the kitchen table. The boy had pored them both a glass of water, something his father had told him to always do. It was a polite gesture.  
"There has been a fire in the apartment complex where your father and sister lived." Buttons' eyes grew wide from two things. The 'fire' part and the 'lived' part. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.  
"Are they alright?" Buttons asked while rocking back and forth nervously.   
"Benjamin-" The man took a deep breath. "They didn't make it." Buttons took a shaky breath, his eyes watering up.   
"How-" He couldn't finish the question as a sob tore from his throat. The man reached out and gently rubbed on the boy's back. Although Buttons wanted to back away, he stayed in the place.  
"Your father had an heart attack while making supper. The fire spread while your sister was trying to help your father." Another sob escaped Buttons when the man had finished. Tears were streaming freely now. "I need to go now." The man stood up and walked out.  
At the same time JoJo came walking in, his empty paper bag was hanging loosely at his side.  
"The rest is meeting up near the Brooklyn Bridge for that race Racetrack had been talking about. Are you coming?" The boy asked before actually taking a look at the boy. Buttons was fast enough to wipe away the tears before JoJo could see.   
"I'm not feeling that well. You should go without me." A small smile came to his lips again, but even a wild stranger could see how fake it was.   
"What's wrong?" JoJo asked, immediately concerned as he saw the look on the face of one of his best friends.   
"Nothing. Just feel like shit." Truth be told: he did feel like shit. Could you blame him though? And he hated lying to his friend, but he couldn't be around people who just went through with their lives like nothing had ever happened. That was just not possible.   
"Talk to me, Buttons. Maybe I can help." JoJo walked over to the now empty chair that was beside Buttons and wrapped him in a side hug. You must know how hard he tried, how hard he tried to not cry, but he couldn't help it. He quickly turned into JoJo's embrace and clung to the slightly older boy's shirt like it was the only thing keeping him sane. Sobs tore from his throat like they had been wanting to escape for ages. JoJo just tightened his grip on the crying boy and rubbed his back with his right hand.   
"'m fine." Buttons let out after a few minutes while trying to pull away. JoJo let him pull away from the embrace, but kept his hands on the other boy's shoulders.   
"Maybe the race will be a good distraction." JoJo tried. It was hard for him to know what the other boy needed when he didn't know what had happened.  
"You should go. I'm staying here. I could use some quiet." Buttons told him as he wiped the tears from his face.   
"Are you sure?" JoJo asked with slight hesitation.   
"yeah, I'm fine. Go." Buttons stood up at the same time JoJo did, wanting to just lie on the bed and forget life ever happened.   
"Alright. We will be back around 7." JoJo told him before pulling him in another quick hug. Buttons nodded and watched the other boy leave before making his way to his bed.

* * *

Jack was having a good day for the first time in a while. The birds were singing, selling papers had gone easy and there were no bulls trying to knock some sense in the former union leader. There had been more than one comment from his brothers about how happy he was that morning, with an occasionally play fight when one of them had made a joke about it. But could this ever last? Of course not. 

Jack entered the lodging house after having spent his free time at Jacobi's, talking a little with the Jacobs' before they needed to head home. He entered through the main doors, expecting a thunder like sound from newsboys running up and down the house. What he got though, was a complete silence. There were no boys at home. He sighed and made his way over to the kitchen. Suddenly he reminded that the boys had asked his permission to go to what ever Race had dragged them off to. Probably one of the races.  
While he got himself a glass of water he heard movement in the room above him, the bedroom.  
"The hell." He muttered to himself as he slowly made his way up the stairs, his hands ready to hit someone square on the nose. As he got closer to the room he could hear the strangled sobs from one of his boys.   
"Who's there?" A small voice sounded as he knocked on the door, not wanting to just burst through the doors. It was the normally goofy Buttons' voice.  
"Buttons? It's Jack." Jack told him while slowly opening the door. He was met with a dark room, the curtains had been drawn so there was only little light falling in to the room. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, but he eventually could see a small ball sitting in the corner of Button's bed. "What's wrong?" It took him only a few steps before he had made his way to the boy.   
"Nothing." The boy's voice came quiet like a whisper although Jack could hear that it wasn't meant as quiet. Before he said anything, Jack sat down next to the boy and pulled him onto his lap. Buttons uncurled slightly, enough for him to take hold of Jack's shirt, now easily giving in to the comfort he had desperately needed, but at the same time had rejected earlier.  
"Does it have something to do with one of the boys? Do I have to lecture someone _again_?" Jack asked after a few minutes of silence. Buttons shook his head in response. "Bad day selling?" Another shake of his head. "Home?" At this Jack didn't get a reaction except for a strangled sob. "Your father got mad at you again?" Jack could feel tears wet his shirt, but he didn't really care.   
"N- No." Came the response this time.   
"Then what happens buddy?" Jack asked while placing a soft comforting kiss in the boy's hair.  
"Heart attack. Fire. Gone." Jack felt chills roll down his back. Even though he knew that Buttons and his father weren't always on the same page, losing your last living parent is something you can't easily shake.   
"Is your sister alright?" Jack asked concerned. Another, this time louder, sob was released from Buttons throat. "O, buddy." Jack sight as he tightened his grip on the crying boy, whispering soft nothings into the boy's hair with an occasional kiss. He couldn't even think about the pain Buttons was feeling. Sure, he had lost his own fair amount of family, blood and chosen, but he was still a little boy when he had lost a person for the last time till then. Buttons was only two years younger than himself. 

"Jack?" Buttons soft voice sounded after almost half an hour.   
"Yes buddy?"   
"H- how did you-" He couldn't seem to finish his question.  
"How did I deal with it?" Jack asked before Buttons nodded.  
"After your- your parents." Buttons pulled away a little so he could see Jack's face. To his surprise, there were actually tears rolling down it.  
"Well, it was hard." Jack started hesitatingly. "But I got there eventually. And if you really want to know how I was, you should probably ask Racer or Crutchie, because even though I now I wasn't the easiest to deal with, they know it better than me." Jack gave the boy a weak smile before pulling him back to his chest.   
"What am I going to do?" Fresh tears started to poor out of the boy's eyes as he realized that he didn't have a home anymore. He had mostly lived with his father, but would occasionally stay at the lodging when his father and he got in an argument.  
"Well, you can stay here with us. We're your family too, you know. And although the boys can be really stupid, loud, ignorant, idiotic-" Jack started to list.  
"Irritating, selfish, cheaters." Buttons finished.  
"Exactly." Jack laughed, making Buttons smile a bit too. "But they're always here for you. We're your brothers and we love you no matter what. I think I can even get one of the boys help me take over your spot tomorrow. You are allowed to take the day off."  
"Thank you." Buttons sighed as he relaxed in Jack's arms. It didn't take long before the boy was asleep. The leader smiled sadly at the boy before lowering him back on the bed. He stood up and went outside. He closed the door and leaned against it with closed eyes while letting out a sigh.

"Jackie? Where is Buttons?" Race's voice nearly startled the leader. He hadn't heard the boys enter.  
"Asleep." Jack told him while opening his eyes. He was met with a concerned looking group of newsboys, Race, Crutchie and JoJo in front, the rest hanging back a bit.  
"What's wrong with him? He wouldn't tell me." JoJo looked the most panicked of them all, Jack noticed when he eventually looked at the boy. There were actually tears about to fall down his eyes. That boy's empathy would one day be his downfall. The leader opened his arm to him and the brown haired boy nearly knocked him down as he jumped into the hug. Jack kissed the boy's head before making eye contact with Race and Crutchie.  
"His father and sister passed away." At this he held JoJo even tighter, knowing that such subjects were even more sensitive with all of his boys, but he simply had one pair of arms.   
"Is he going to be alright?" The boy in his arms asked softly.  
"With time, but not right now." Jack answered honestly.


End file.
